


【冬盾】Iced Dolls

by yes9096



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 107,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes9096/pseuds/yes9096
Summary: 因在神盾局电梯里的一战失利，美国队长被九头蛇所俘。而他将经历洗脑，以及……与昔日旧友重逢。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * 本文CP：冬盾  
> * 叉盾提及，请注意分级及警示标签

 

 

皮尔斯眯起眼睛，看着眼前被特制金属铐住双手、陷入昏迷的美国队长。

一个小时前，这个男人从自己的办公室走出去。和想象中一样的硬气，想从他嘴里撬出点什么简直难于登天，皮尔斯甚至已经作出了最坏的打算。果然，预料中的谈话失败令他不得不改变原定计划。

一个小时后，这个男人还是如他所愿地被关在了这个秘密审讯室内。

皮尔斯现在并不担心洞察计划会被这个男人破坏：美国队长再厉害，也只不过是拥有比一般人强一点的能力而已。哪怕是神，也有办不到的事情。弗瑞死掉了，别的神盾局探员并不知道内情，唯一需要注意的是弗瑞可能会透露点什么给他的心腹——而他们正为弗瑞的突然离世而手忙脚乱。神盾局局长的葬礼必须体面。而自己早已经在私底下把他们的权限都改掉了，在航母成功上空之前，还是要留意所有可能会被破坏的细节。

皮尔斯打量着面前的俘虏：因为可怜的史蒂夫·罗杰斯被蒙住了眼睛，皮尔斯有点可惜看不到他那倔强眼神底下的不甘。自然，有口枷在，也听不到烦人又老掉牙的正直话语了。连强壮的四肢也被固定在特制的金属板上，昔日威风的美国队长现在像是准备被宰割的祭品，毫无知觉地躺在他所不知道的地方。关押他的审讯室被皮尔斯的心腹重重把守，一层又一层的防线把这个史上最伟大的超级士兵困在了这里。

真想看看他绝望的眼神，皮尔斯这样想道，可惜事成之前不能冒险让他有逃脱的任何机会。

“长官，接下来的计划是？”

闻言，皮尔斯转向身后的部下，用食指指节轻轻点了点嘴唇，示意他闭嘴。朗姆洛心领神会，暂时收起满肚子的疑问。他脸上的伤证明了要撂倒这个超级士兵到底是多么高难度的任务——简直可以说是他职业生涯中的一大里程碑。天知道，他有好几个部下还躺在九头蛇的医疗室里。

皮尔斯又转过头去看那个昏迷中的男人，眼神中流露出诡异的算计。空气中弥漫着沉默的气氛，朗姆洛等着皮尔斯下达下一个命令。而后，门被打开，好几个身穿白色制服的技术人员走进了房间。

似乎是得到了什么信号一样，皮尔斯终于打破了沉默：“无论如何，暂时不能让他清醒。洞察计划正在进行，我不希望他这边出现任何变数。”

“明白，长官。”

“……保险起见，暂时先把他封进‘那个人’使用的冷冻舱里。”

 

做完简单的任务汇报以后，朗姆洛从九头蛇秘密基地的办公室退了出来。他知道皮尔斯压根不关心他是怎么把那个男人制服的，那个老奸巨猾的老头只关心结果。秩序来自于痛苦，他们都明白这个道理。临走之前，皮尔斯也只是淡淡提了句“任务完成得不错，你可以提出一些适当的奖赏”。朗姆洛毕恭毕敬地点了点头表示了解，他知道这老家伙压根不会想起来他现在说了这么一句。不过作为皮尔斯的得力手下，他所需要的一切基本无所缺，至于别的，等计划成功了以后，总会有的。

从办公室里出来还没走几步，朗姆洛在基地昏暗的走廊上遇到了被称为冬兵的男人。浑身黑色武装的冷酷士兵和朗姆洛擦肩而过的时候，意外地停下了脚步。

“那个你们绑回来的男人，他是谁。”

朗姆洛有些意外。这条走廊的尽头就是皮尔斯的办公室，这个冷漠的男人要去哪里不言而喻。他意外的是，原本对任务以外的事情毫不关心的人居然打听起了别的事情。

“美国队长。”朗姆洛觉得有点好笑，他并不打算解释那个家伙到底是谁，因为这个和时代有些脱节的大兵压根不知道什么是美国队长，“一个……如果这次我们失手了，就会成为你下一个任务目标的男人。”

冬兵没有回话，他似乎对朗姆洛刚说的话有点不能理解，但是他并没有在表情上透露出任何信息。他似乎生来就是这样面无表情，朗姆洛这样想。见对方并没有问下去的意思，朗姆洛转身就离开了：局里还有一堆事情要费心思处理……例如美国队长失踪之类的。

冬兵也没多作停留。他在实验室维护金属臂的期间，那个昏迷的男人被送进了离他那里不远的审讯室。实际上，他并不在乎这个地方每天进出些什么人，因为这里经常会有各种各样的敌人或者“试验样品”被组织捕获，然后送进不同的实验室。最后可能会死掉，或者为己方所用。对于新来的那个家伙，就是那个被他们叫作美国队长的人，他刚刚也不过是隔着铁门匆匆一瞥——他对那个家伙有印象。

他记得上次出任务的时候，就是那个家伙拼了命一样地追捕他。多亏了那个盾牌，他的金属臂需要作三次详细的检查和修复。

那个男人被抓住了。冬兵有些意外，那么强劲的对手，皮尔斯并不打算杀掉以绝后患？

不容他多想，在办公室的门前，冬兵没有犹豫直接打开了门。他从来没有敲门的习惯。

“你来了。”并不意外他的到来，坐在办公桌后方的皮尔斯放下手中的咖啡杯，抬头看着他。冬兵站在那里，似乎是等待一个命令，但他只是一动不动地站着，仿佛一尊雕像。

皮尔斯并没有因为他不回话而有任何不快，可能因为抓到了最难缠的敌人，他反而一直处于高涨的情绪中。他从抽屉里拿出一个密封文件袋，抛给对方。冬兵轻而易举地接住并拆开了那袋东西：一些他需要的资料，方便他从冰里出来的时候更容易完成任务。当然，还有钱，和一些其他的乱七八糟的东西。冬兵把东西塞回信封里，随意拿在手上：“那个男人，是谁。”

皮尔斯一下子没理解到他的话。有时候这个和时代脱节的男人思维跳跃得太快，旁人也无从在他没有表情的脸上知道他想法。于是冬兵又重复了一遍：“你们今天下午弄进来的那个人，是谁。”

皮尔斯这下明白了。

“你从来不关心别人的事情，这次是什么让你破例了？”皮尔斯觉得很有趣。作为九头蛇现在的头儿，他手里掌握着九头蛇自创立以来所有不曾丢失的资料。他知道点关于他们两人的过去，也非常期待接下来会发生什么有趣的事情，“难道上次和他交过手，让你觉得有什么特别的吗？”

“他很强。”冬兵回想起他们上一次的会面，“速度很快。会是个很难对付的对手。”

“别担心，现在的他不足为惧。”

“我不担心这个。即使他很强，也不是我的对手。”

“你很强，但自负会让人失败。”皮尔斯站起来，他差不多该离开这个地方了，消失太久会让人生疑，“可惜他暂时没有机会当你的对手了。”

皮尔斯挪开了挂在墙壁的其中一幅油画，在后面的密码盘上按下了几个密码。墙壁慢慢自动分开，露出了隐藏在背后的走廊——走廊的尽头是一部电梯，它可以直通离三曲翼大楼最近的私有建筑。没人想到九头蛇有个秘密基地竟然离神盾局总部如此接近，更没有人想到，神盾局内部……

“但如果幸运的话，他可能会成为你的同伴。”

皮尔斯在关闭大门之前，朝仍站在原地的冬兵说道。


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

当贾维斯向托尼·斯塔克报告大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇正往他办公室靠近的时候，托尼已经想好了要说什么去狠狠嘲笑她一番。人们常说：人越有钱越小气。托尼并不这么觉得，他是个慷慨的有钱人、花花公子，只是享受用言语让自己看起来更加高人一等的乐趣。但是他还没有机会开口，就被对方一句话堵了回来，“队长失踪了。”

托尼一下子并没有理解到她话里的意思，但是他可以从对方凝重的表情中知道事情并不乐观，“呃……他不在我这里。我是清白的。”

“弗瑞死了。”娜塔莎没有理会他的冷笑话，在托尼办公桌对面的沙发上坐了下来，“队长可能知道点什么。他被神盾局带回去问话了，但直到现在还没回来——我怀疑神盾局扣押了他，又或者，是别的什么人把他带走了。”

“……”托尼头一次觉得自己的脑细胞不够用，“等等……等等，你说，谁死了？”

娜塔莎把这几天发生的事情从头到尾向托尼解释了一遍。包括登上利莫里亚之星的行动细节，还有弗瑞遭遇伏击伤重不治的事实，最后提到了在医院里队长被特别行动组带回局里接受审查的事情。

“我真不敢相信那个人居然就这样死掉了。”托尼有些头疼，他宁愿相信这是娜塔莎给他开的愚人节玩笑，但是他太清楚这个女人不会无聊到专程来他的办公室只是为了耍他，“但是你怎么确定队长一个大男人失踪了？”

“他在回局里前，把这个留在了医院的自动贩卖机里面。我把它拿了出来。”娜塔莎拿出那个银白色的U盘，“我猜他结束审查之后会倒回来取这个。但是他一直没有回来，也没有回过自己的公寓。”

“……继续说。”

“他失去联络，只有两个可能。一是局里指派了他进行秘密任务。但我回去偷偷翻查了他今天在神盾局的出入记录，并没有找到他离开局里的迹象，而且也没有他的行踪信息。至于他进去副楼之后的记录我并没有权限去翻查。”娜塔莎皱眉，似乎想到了什么，“第二种可能，就是他被谁扣押了起来。神盾局并没有这个权限，也没有相关的记录，而且我相信队长也不是那种会一声不吭就乖乖就范的类型。所以，我的结论更倾向于——他在我所不知道的地方遭遇了伏击。如果运气好的话，他应该是被谁困住了，如果像弗瑞那样……我不知道。可能神盾局里面出了内奸，也可能是谁在进行什么阴谋被弗瑞和队长发现了。”

“先打开这个U盘看看？”

“这个U盘被神盾局监测，一旦使用就会被定位。”娜塔莎盯着手里的东西，“这里面可能有关于弗瑞的死因和队长失踪的理由，贸然打开可能会引来敌人。我们要先把队长找出来。至于U盘，我想还是要找专业的来……我可不能在不被追踪的情况下改写这个东西。”

“懂了。”托尼会意，“我知道你为什么来找我这个天才了。”

娜塔莎挑眉：“而且，我想——是时候让复仇者们回来了。”

托尼接过娜塔莎手里的东西。

“……不如直接说你挺想念班纳的？”

 

**

 

皮尔斯还记得他第一次见到冬兵的时候，那个男人静止在密封的冷冻舱中。这个因为冷冻而失去意识的士兵，有着微微蹙起的刚毅眉毛和紧紧抿起的嘴唇，像是在做什么噩梦，他的记忆和时间永远定格在某一刻。男人的躯体有着结实的肌肉线条，金属手臂在灯下泛着难以言喻的光。皮尔斯还记得小时候父亲给自己带回来的兵人玩偶。那个年代，这种类型的玩具没有现在普及，不像现在随时可以花钱买到。他对那些小小只的玩具爱不释手——忽略掉粗糙做工的话。毕竟那时候的工艺还没有现在先进。

后来，他的父亲给他带来了这个最高级的摆件：他带领年轻的皮尔斯进入九头蛇的秘密基地。而这个年轻人才刚刚发誓一輩子效忠这个伟大的组织。

皮尔斯从沉睡的冬兵身上看到了他小时候没有实现的愿望。多么完美的兵人，多么残酷的战争机器。而且还不止一个。不怕在摆弄的时候弄掉他们的手臂——即使弄掉了也可以接上去，或者，换一个更好、更强的。作为九头蛇组织的高级司令官，这个强壮的武器听命于自己，皮尔斯觉得自己全身的血液都在沸腾：男人的好战之心永远不会平息，更何况一个强者。一个不够，几个也不够……远远不够，他需要一支军队。一支由这样的超级士兵组成的军队，永远不会叛变、只会服从命令的军队。就像小时候最珍惜的玩具，他需要整个展示柜都塞满了他最钟爱的收藏品。他开始幻想这个秘密基地装满了密封着这些可怕武器的冷冻舱。

这个士兵，他需要同伴。他们需要更多的血清。

而现在，他又给冬兵找了个“同伴”：一个更强大、更好的同伴。新藏品是个意外，所有人都不曾奢望美国队长会在二战中活下来，而且他平安地回来了。皮尔斯不想承认，美国队长作为他的敌人是个强而有力的威胁，但是作为男人和军人拥有的征服欲，却迫使他想方设法地把这个士兵弄到手。他办到了。他需要把这个新玩具牢牢掌控在手里。

得给他换身装备。得给他一鸣惊人的任务。

得让他掉下泥潭……献身于九头蛇更为伟大的事业。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

在这里，无论是多烈的酒，始终比不上他曾经在前苏联那冰天雪地中尝过的任何一口。冬兵有些漫无目的地在夜半无人的华盛顿街头走着。

深色的兜帽衣服遮住了他大半张脸，在这个时候，街上只有喝吐了的、不省人事倒在地上的醉鬼，或者是想抢点什么东西的强盗。上次不知道有谁倒了八辈子的霉，居然想从他手里抢走什么，可惜最后被拧断了脖子丢在了一个堆满垃圾的巷中。那个不知好歹的家伙没什么亲人，虽然这件事上了当地的报纸，但因为找不到凶器和指纹，最后也不了了之，没过几天就被公众遗忘了。实际上如果没有任务，九头蛇并不允许他这样随意在外走动，他能自由活动的机会并不多。虽然他也不在乎：在冷冻舱里面，或者在充满陌生人的街头，对于他来说，并无区别。

同伴。

这个词语对于冬兵来说是如此陌生。他的时间流逝得太慢，以至于他已经忘掉自己活了多久，从哪里来，将要到哪里去。每次苏醒，面对的可能是全新的领导者，还有全新的队友。不是没有像他一样的士兵，但他们之间的关系称不上友好，他们只是武器库里并列摆放的不同型号的枪。在进行过那么多次的暗杀行动中，不是没有合拍的队友，但更多是下次再苏醒执行任务的时候，却发现之前和他一起行动的人不是变得身居要职、受伤退役，就是死亡。他们变老了，脸上长满皱纹，行动迟缓。

只有他还是那样。

他没有机会和他们分享彼此的人生，也没有机会熟悉对方的名字——即使他并不需要。他可以独自完成任务，也可以由别人配合他的行动。他从不失手。

武器不需要同伴。

他并不害怕孤独，仿佛他生来便如此。冬兵不习惯别人靠他太近：大概是战争留下来的痕迹，他总会忍不住想要一手掐死未经同意靠近自己的家伙。他觉得对方始终怀有敌意。

但是这个词语太过诱惑。也许……也许这次他可以试着去接受一个可以和他分享漫长时光的“同伴”。他觉得自己的心里有什么诡秘的未知情感在发酵，快速扩散得几乎无法控制，让他甚至有些迫不及待地想去见见那个人。

几乎不作多想，他快步返身回到基地，渐渐消失在夜色中。

 

**

 

朗姆洛在想，除了他，还有谁注意到了吗，强壮的美国队长拥有那么纤细的脚踝。大家都会去留意他肌肉发达的手臂，鼓涨的胸膛，却不会看他那么脆弱的地方。就像弱者总依靠强者去保护，却从未有人想过强者脆弱的时候甚至比弱者还不堪一击。绝对的强悍和任人宰割的脆弱同时出现在一个人身上，这两种截然不同的气质在他的身上居然融合得天衣无缝，朗姆洛不得不赞叹眼前这具身体简直是神的艺术品。

把这个男人撂倒几乎花费了他全部的精力。

计划进行得非常突然，并没有给机会他们慢慢准备，他们只能靠硬碰硬地制服这个强悍的对手。用上了数支高强度的电击棒、还有特制的金属手铐、甚至是出动了队里最厉害的精锐，也只是勉强把眼前这个人制服而已。虽然损失了不少，但这个战果让他非常满意——无论是谁，把昔日需要仰望的存在变成自己可以随意处置的阶下囚、看着无比强悍的对手脆弱地倒在自己的脚下，总会产生莫名的满足感。

朗姆洛发誓，他从没有机会那么认真仔细地观察队长的躯体，虽然他曾经也偷偷打量过这个金发男人——尤其是站在他身后的时候，前面那人挺翘的臀部夺取了他的目光。

皮肤真白。朗姆洛一边这样想一边打开了开关，冷冻舱的盖子缓慢打开，里面溢出来的冷气强度让他也忍不住打了个冷颤：现在这个时候，技术组的人员都在忙别的任务，在完善的计划出来之前，他们只能暂时把队长冰在这里，就像他们曾经对冬兵做的一样。朗姆洛觉得自己拥有这个权限真是幸运，他可以大摇大摆地走进这个囚室，按下按钮，去触碰他平时触碰不了的人。真好，他的俘虏还是赤裸的。被捕当天，那件有防弹功能的制服已经被脱下带走：九头蛇一点儿机会都不留给这个昔日的强大的敌人。

他试探着把手伸进冷冻舱中，发现那个人的脚踝被特制的金属铐上了。对了，当然得把他禁锢住，这么重要的事情，怎么可以忘了呢。朗姆洛有些懊恼：天知道他有多么想握住那里，然后慢慢、慢慢地拗断他的骨头。他可以想象出对方即使疼到极致仍然拼命忍耐的表情，或许他还会用最灼热的眼神瞪着自己，但是依旧无能为力地任由自己施暴。

征服一个比自己强大的男人真令人兴奋。

但是他还是放弃了打开金属铐的念头——那些所谓的麻醉剂随时会失效，他可冒不起这个险。朗姆洛改变了主意，转而摸上了队长的小腿。从最接近脚踝的部分开始，时轻时重地揉捏着手下细嫩的皮肤，然后一路抚上去，经过膝窝，到了有着结实肌肉的大腿。在极度低温的冷气下，大概是超级血清产生的作用，手下的躯体仍然维持着比平常体温稍低的温热。如此强壮的男人却拥有那么细滑的皮肤和美丽的线条。朗姆洛深吸了口气，他反复揉捏着队长大腿内侧最细嫩的皮肤，试图把手往更隐秘的地方探去。

“你在做什么。”

朗姆洛讨厌透了选择现在说话的这个人。他收起肆虐的手，转过头来看着冬兵。仍然是一身深色便装的男人站在门边。朗姆洛从他几乎毫无变化的表情上读出了对方隐藏的敌意。冬兵一动不动，只有稍稍皱起的眉头透露了他内心的愤怒，似乎是看到了什么令他不快的事情，锐利的视线直直刺向朗姆洛。

“我要干什么也不需要向你报备。”

冬兵无视对方言语中的讽刺，他阔步走来，按下了关闭舱门的按钮，“你没有碰他的权利。”

“哇噢，真不愧是九头蛇最忠心耿耿的秘密武器。”朗姆洛摊开双手，“你的长官们看到那么听话的狼犬，会很开心的。”朗姆洛不打算在这个时机和对方缠上：他感觉到了对方散发出的无形压迫感。虽然今天的愉快时光被来人打了个岔，不过既然队长还在九头蛇手里，他就有的是机会。朗姆洛没再说什么，转身离开了实验室。

冬兵盯着对方的身影消失在门后，没有回应对方的挑衅。其实他站在那里有一阵子了，他很好奇朗姆洛会对这个昏睡着的士兵做什么。他本来并没打算阻止，这和他没有关系。只是当他察觉到朗姆洛的意图之后，内心不断翻涌出来的不明情感驱使他制止了对方。

冬兵静静站了一会儿，犹豫了一下，最后还是按下了打开舱门的按钮。

他不知道自己怎么了。冬兵看着眼前全身赤裸的、静静躺在那里的、毫无反抗能力的金发男人：那个人紧闭着双眼，对于他们刚才的对话和动作毫无反应，像是高度仿真的人偶。

神差鬼使地，他的手抚上了那个人赤裸的胸膛。他能感受到底下微弱的心跳，证明那个男人只是陷入了沉睡，并不是他想象中的仿制品。低温冷冻并没有让他的嘴唇变得和常人一样青紫，反而殷红得像要滴血。他的皮肤很白。很光滑。毛发并不浓密。乳头是淡淡的粉色。

他是活生生的一个人。

而这个人可能会属于他。

冬兵觉得有什么准备从他的心里溢出来。他不清楚那种冲击感，在记忆中也从没遇过那种感觉。有什么东西、一些未知的画面试图从他的脑中突破出来，但是他抓不住。那感觉消失得太快，让他有些措手不及。他心神不稳地把手抽离。那是什么感觉。太过于陌生。太过于可怕。

突然莫名恼怒，他把舱门关上，双手靠在玻璃制的舱壁上大口大口喘着气。

因为他即将成为自己的同伴，只是这样。他是我的同伴。

冬兵这样跟自己说。

 

**

 

“我现在可弄明白他们为什么非得击杀弗瑞和队长了。”托尼看着屏幕上出现的资料，出乎意料地没有抱怨这个花费了他那么多时间才秘密破解的U盘让他损失了多少生意，“你可给我们带来了一个足够大的麻烦。”

站在一旁的娜塔莎似乎还不能相信眼前的数据，她只能确定他们似乎卷进了什么不得了的巨大阴谋。

“再一个问题。”她试图让自己冷静下来，“……你有办法把电话打去阿斯加德吗？”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

史蒂夫的记忆开始混乱。

他唯一能够确定的，就是他的行动被控制了：手脚被固定，不能动弹。而到了后面他甚至连自己到底是为什么会被束缚住也记不清了。比起这个更清晰的感觉就是他的头部在承受非人的疼痛：有什么钳住了他的思维，企图搅乱他的脑子。他试图挣扎，但结果却是换来再一次的电击。

很疼，难以忍受的疼。他甚至忍不住大喊出声。

每当疼痛停止，就会有人在他耳边说着自己听不懂的东西。他极力暗示自己保持沉默，或者说些毫无意义的话，即使本来知道点什么他也不打算屈服——虽然他压根不记得自己应该知道些什么了。而这种沉默的反抗，换来的只有下一波更残酷的折磨。他在各种景象交替的记忆中沉浮，模糊中记起克林特曾经用开玩笑的语气说过，被人控制住自己大脑的感觉真不好受。但现在，他无法在那堆混乱的记忆中寻回自己认识的一个叫克林特的朋友——自己怎么会有朋友呢？

弱小、固执、不受欢迎又没有任何长处的自己，怎么会有朋友呢？会把自己当成朋友的，从来只有巴基一个。

只有巴基。

 

“长官，恐怕他承受不住第四次电击。短期高密度的洗脑活动会把他的精神弄崩溃。”

皮尔斯看着监视器里面的画面：那个男人太强硬了，虽然知道让他屈服是一件很困难的事情，但他没想到经历三次洗脑还不能让那个人松口。最开始，那个人的记忆开始混乱，不记得自己的名字，却记得自己的任务；不记得最近发生的所有事情，却还记得九头蛇是敌人。到了后面，他除了表示自己不会向对方屈服，几乎意识混乱，甚至连自己的身份都忘掉了——他不记得什么美国队长，甚至可能忘掉了战争、忘掉了自己的能力——他本能地以为他看不见脸的技术组人员是什么街头小混混，而他们把他绑起来只是为了他根本掏不出来的赎金。

他的记忆停留在了遥远的四十年代。

皮尔斯并不打算让部下继续毁掉他的大脑。失去判断力的士兵没有任何用途，只能当无聊透顶的摆设。

“实行下一个计划，去把他叫过来。”

 

**

 

皮尔斯找上冬兵，其实在冬兵的意料之中。但任务的内容却出乎他的意料。

“所以这次的任务是扮演他的故友。”冬兵随手把皮尔斯递过来的纸质资料扔到桌面上。他不喜欢看那些冗长复杂的文字，也不愿花费时间去准备那些需要过分伪装的事情。他喜欢简单的直接攻击或者单一的潜伏暗杀，这意味着他不需要考虑太多别的，只是纯粹依靠自己的实力。

“这是个最直接有效的办法，如果成功的话。”皮尔斯并不担心冬兵会拒绝这个任务。实际上他也无法反抗组织的命令，但更多的是，皮尔斯有把握他一定不会拒绝，“他是个很忠诚的战士，也会是个有力的队友，如果他继续目前状态，只能把他毁掉了……很可惜。所以现在需要做的，是让组织成为他发誓效忠的对象。我们可以试试。”

我们在做最伟大的事业，他说。

“为什么你觉得他会相信我。”坐在皮尔斯对面的冬兵全身黑色，似乎整个人要融入这个昏暗的背景。白炽灯的光芒能让他们看清楚任何东西，但是接触不到阳光的这个基地，总有些阴测测的感觉。皮尔斯并不喜欢这个地下办公室，他宁愿在楼顶上的办公室装出一副老好人的形象，也不爱呆在这个让人背脊发冷的秘密基地。

“巧合的是，你跟他过去的某个挚友长得很像。没有比这个更幸运的了。或许他会相信你，所以你只需要装成他的朋友，在他面前说些我们要让他相信的话。就这么简单。”

冬兵并不觉得这个任务会比让他远距离射杀目标要轻松。他不适合当一个说客。他也摸不准皮尔斯的意思。和他自己的面无表情不一样，皮尔斯是那种哪怕是他摆出任何表情你也看不透他想法的人。这个人可以把自己的目的隐藏在任何一种表情后面。

冬兵的理智告诉他，他应该拒绝这个任务，让别的能胜任的人来。他从不勉强自己做自己不愿意的事情，哪怕是命令。但自从上次从实验室出去之后一直无法平息的内心，却不由自主地让他陷入选择的旋涡。

他犹豫了。

“……跟我说说他那个挚友。”沉默良久，最后冬兵还是松了口。

皮尔斯露出了他惯常的笑容，冬兵这次相信他是发自真心的：对方稍微歪起的嘴角让他的老狐狸本色发挥得一览无遗。

“我已经让人准备好了。”皮尔斯站起来，从抽屉里拿出一叠资料，信封上面印着绝密的字样，“准备好带你进入角色。”

 

**

 

克林特可以发誓，他从没试过那么偷偷摸摸地从史塔克大楼出入过。

我是一个神盾局特工，可不是什么商业间谍。他一边在心里和自己开玩笑，一边和擦身而过的女社员抛了个媚眼——顺手还把走廊上某个盆栽的小树杈掰断了。前一天娜塔莎给他传了个只有他俩看得懂的暗号，简短的消息里面并没有说明到底是为了什么，不过克林特清楚能让她那么着急的事情绝对不是什么好事。对方特别叮嘱了他尽量在这段时间隐藏自己的身份和行踪，让他差点以为自己成为了神盾局的通缉犯。

他几乎避开了所有的公共摄像头（在这个数据时代可真不容易），还特意穿上了西装，把自己打扮成精英白领，在约定的时间内赶到了托尼的办公室。但当他在那里看到了很久没见的班纳博士——对方和他无奈地打招呼，同时把办公室的门关严实的时候，克林特知道自己已经没有退路了。更别说当他们研究完那份资料之后。

“我觉得……去打那些一看就知道对方是敌人的外星人比较容易？”

 

**

 

一个小时之后，冬兵看着镜子里完全不认识的自己。

他已经把“詹姆斯·巴恩斯”这个人的资料简单地看过一遍了。为了达到最好的效果，皮尔斯让人仔细修剪了他的头发，给他刮了胡子，甚至给他换了一身仿二战时期的军装。冬兵不常照镜子，他并不关心自己变成什么样，然而他不得不在这里正视这个陌生得彻底的自己：他变成了资料里面的巴恩斯。

他承认他见到资料的那刻，被自己和那个人极度相似的外形震惊了一下。

但他从来不是他：照片里的那个人有着朝气蓬勃的眼神，有笑容，对理想坚定，仿佛死亡也不能让他停止前进。但自己似乎永远也不会变成那样。即使同样是坚持理想，他们也不一样——他适合呆着黑暗中把敌人逐个扫除，哪怕是用无比肮脏的手段、哪怕是牺牲同僚，而不是和真正的巴恩斯一样，为了理想挺身而出，保护身后的队友。

冬兵有些近乎狠戾地想要撕毁资料里面的那个男人……即使他和自己拥有相似的脸。即使那个男人，早已死在七十年前的那个雪地里面。

他产生了一个莫名的念头，迫使他要从那个巴恩斯手里夺走那个金发男人：那个强壮的士兵应该成为自己的同伴，而不是用一生去怀念那个早就死掉的家伙。

他必须成为自己的同伴。

 

冬兵从皮尔斯的办公室里出去的时候，和准备汇报任务的朗姆洛不期而遇。

朗姆洛显然没有在第一时间认出那是冬兵——如果不是相同的眼神，朗姆洛差点要把他当成素未谋面的家伙了。而当他反应过来的时候，两人已经错开相当远的距离，而他也已经敲开了上司的门。

“长官，你真的打算实行那个计划？”朗姆洛对此有点难以置信。他以为那只是皮尔斯随口说说的一个玩笑话，毕竟对方是个可以把假话说得像真话的老狐狸。

皮尔斯正在翻看什么，他并没有抬眼去理会自己的部下，“任务汇报。”

意识到自己越权的朗姆洛暂时收起满肚子的疑问：“已经去队长的家里搜查过了，并没有找到那个东西，而这段时间也没有人出入过他的屋子。”

“哼，弗瑞那个老奸巨猾的家伙……”皮尔斯有些不快，东西的丢失让他不得不提防计划会泄露。幸运的是，暂时还没有数据追踪有人到使用那个U盘，“弗瑞不会把那么重要的东西留在自己家里。如果他没有交给队长，那可能是交给了别人。查查最近弗瑞有和谁接触过或者去过哪里。还有，记得追踪使用数据。一有异常马上报告。”

“知道了，长官。”

朗姆洛有些犹豫，并没有马上转身出去。沉默了一下，他还是打算问出口，“把巴恩斯和队长的资料交给冬兵，真的没有问题吗？”

朗姆洛实在是摸不透自己顶头上司的想法。他怀疑如果对方再度开口，就是让他别多问，然后从这里滚出去。但事实证明，朗姆洛果然无法猜透皮尔斯会走哪一步棋。

“为什么你会天真地认为我会把巴恩斯的资料原封不动、一字不改地交给他？”皮尔斯的表情像是听到了什么破天荒的笑话。他慢慢从椅子上站起来，脱下架在鼻梁上的眼镜。

冬兵有多么残缺不堪，资料上的巴基·巴恩斯就有多么完美。习惯了黑暗的人，将会在突然的光亮下选择闭上眼睛。即使那是他的过去，即使那是所谓的真实——在用铅字书写的美好过去，和长期受困于血腥暴力的现实之间，他只能选择对前者视而不见。他会在潜意识里面把所有关于巴恩斯的景象具现化，然后和自己的现实割离，下意识地排斥接受所看到的那一切：就像人总会排斥和自己拿来比较的另一个人一样——尤其是对方比你优胜得多。人类会对潜在的威胁进行反抗。如果，冬兵对躺在那里的那个人真的有和皮尔斯预料一样的执着，那么，他会想起自己的曾经就更遥不可及了：他会把巴基·巴恩斯和史蒂夫·罗杰斯的过去狠狠抹杀掉，换成冬兵自己的。

但皮尔斯没有说，他只是笑了笑，“很快你就会明白了。”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

“娜塔莎你的首要任务是把队长找出来。也许队长只是出于某种原因不得不隐藏自己的行踪，也许他也在找机会联络我们，但我们不能坐以待毙。”

因为队长的失踪，现在发号施令的人变成了托尼，他边说边把手里的东西递给克林特，“巴顿，你把这个小玩意儿带回去神盾局，我准备要入侵他们的系统了。”

站在一边的班纳博士看着已经完成易容的娜塔莎——她可不能顶着大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇的脸招摇过市让敌人知道。随后他觉得自己还是比较适合呆在实验室。

“班纳博士？”托尼转过头来，“我猜你可以和我一起畅游那个庞大的数据库？”

“你可以叫我布鲁斯。”班纳博士从角落里走过来，他还是不太习惯和别人靠得太近，但是他正在努力克服这个，“虽然我的专长不是研究这个，但是我猜我可以帮上一点忙。”

“别介意。我想你应该知道我们把你叫回来的主要目的不是这个。”

班纳博士无奈地看着托尼，把架在鼻梁上的眼镜推了推。后者俏皮地朝他眨了眨眼。

“……是的，我知道。但是你要保证在敌人来之前，最好先别把另一个我放出来。”

 

**

 

史蒂夫觉得自己睡了有将近一个世纪那么久。当他再次有力气睁开眼的时候，面对着油漆开始斑驳脱落的天花板，他开始弄不清楚到底发生什么事情了。

“你醒了。”一直坐在床边的男人开口。

听到熟悉声音的史蒂夫马上把头转过来看着说话的人，眼里满是意外：“……巴基？你不是去英格兰了吗？”

“英格兰？”被史蒂夫称为“巴基”的男人摆出了困惑的表情。

和往常角度一样的皱眉。巴基老爱带着这个表情看向他，每次史蒂夫都想抚平对方抿起的嘴角，因为这让他感觉自己看起来很糟糕。但这一次，那个男人并没有摆出他预料中的表情，那种严肃的压迫感让史蒂夫疑惑。

“嘿，107号，你可别告诉我你忘记了。”史蒂夫企图从柔软的床垫上坐起来，他实在是不太习惯现在的这个触感，“更别告诉我是因为挨揍了，而你选择当了逃兵。”

“看来你伤得不轻。”冬兵强忍下被对方称为“巴基”而导致的心理不适，他告诉自己这就是任务，必须要完成它，“我去找医生。”

“别逃避，回答我的问题。”史蒂夫伸手拉住准备起身的男人。但他刚把手伸出去，马上就察觉到了不对劲。视线触及的是对方金属质感的左臂，史蒂夫不可置信地用手摸了上去，手下能够感觉到的是失去人类体温的冰冷。他轻轻握住，松开，又用力地握紧，“……告诉我，在我昏睡的这段时间，发生了什么事情。”

“你应该先看看你自己。”男人轻轻挣开他，往后面走了几步，从离病床不远的桌子上抄起一面半大的镜子，拿过来递给病床上的金发男人。

史蒂夫有点不可置信地看着镜中的自己。不是记忆中那个矮小体弱的人，包裹在淡蓝色病服里的是曾经梦寐以求的体格。他握了握拳，感觉到手臂的肌肉随着动作收紧。他掀开本来盖在身上的薄被，看着自己修长的双腿。沉默半刻，史蒂夫深吸了一口气，翻身就要下床。但是脚掌一触及地面、还没站起来一半，马上又因为体力不支而往地上摔去。

“小心点，你受了伤。”男人手疾眼快地把他接住，半扶着他坐回病床上。

“这是怎么回事……到底发生什么了？”金发男人湛蓝色的眼睛里满是震惊。他看看对方泛着金属光泽的手臂，再看看自己的身体，脑子有些转不过来。冬兵并没有马上回答他的问题。他尽可能耐心地把呆掉的史蒂夫推回床上，让他半躺下来，给他重新盖上那层薄薄的被子。

“我先让医生过来检查一下，你昏迷得有点太久了。”男人按了按史蒂夫的肩膀，示意他不需要担心。

史蒂夫点点头，看着男人从他身边走远，打开了病房的门。

“至于英格兰，不用担心。”男人又转过头来看着他，似乎想努力地挤出一个笑容，但是他失败了，“……那已经是七十年前的事情了。”

 

**

 

复仇者们弄到了史蒂夫家附近的监控设备记录。

史蒂夫并没有回过自己的公寓，但娜塔莎发现了前两天有伪装成维修工的人打开过他家的门。她认出了那些曾经和她一起出过任务的特攻队的家伙。果然队长留下的那个U盘隐藏了不少秘密：神盾局里面出了内鬼。虽然那里只记录了洞察计划的研发人员和参与过这个行动的各部门特工，但根据那份资料里面的人员名单，那恐怕神盾局内部也不太平。不仅仅是特攻队，连那个西特维尔也在名单内，娜塔莎不知道现在局里还有谁是可以相信的。她之前已经查过了队长可能会去的地方，例如是老卡特局长的家里，但是那里也没有他的出入记录。

——以前和队长有过交情的人几乎都死光了，现在队长能够相信的，大概除了那个卧病在床的女人，就只剩下复仇者们了。

娜塔莎趁着夜色偷偷摸进了史蒂夫的家里。

她希望史蒂夫会留下什么线索，例如一个写了目的地的观光旅游手册，或者可以拆开字母破解的信笺什么的。娜塔莎仔细地排查了队长家里被装上的窃听器，使它们失灵：她可不希望在找到队长之前先被对方发现。可到了最后，她几乎翻遍了队长家，也没发现他可能会透露自己藏身之所的暗号，更没有任何值得推敲的线索。现在她几乎可以确定，队长的失踪是敌人所为。谁是潜伏在他们身边的内鬼？可能有什么东西被忽略掉了，娜塔莎这样跟自己说。她提醒自己冷静地把这几天发生的所有事情都过滤一遍，并试图在其中找到一点破绽。

当她走出队长家那栋公寓的那一瞬间，一发子弹擦过她的腰侧：娜塔莎机警地躲过了。

砰、砰、砰。接下来是更为可怕的攻击。娜塔莎至少躲过了三发来自远程狙击手的攻击。她知道自己的行动暴露了，但没想到对方来得这么快。无论对方是谁，肯定在这里布下了周密的机关，来伏击任何一个可能知道内幕的人。还没等她有机会反击，紧接着的是隔着马路追着她而来的三个特攻队队员。

他们在华盛顿夜半空无一人的大街上玩起了最紧张的追捕游戏。她必须躲开那些近身的子弹，还有随时可能击中自己的利器。娜塔莎在脑中飞速模拟了对方的行为，并决定先发制人。她在跑到一个空旷篮球场的时候，转身对着离她最近的一个人甩出了刀子。对方迅速和她缠斗起来。比起那些只会用蛮力的暴徒，经过专业训练的对手要难对付得多。娜塔莎不敢轻敌，她身上已经被对方的武器划出了不少伤口，但对方也没有好到哪里去——至少他们已经没有机会掏出可能会射中同伴的枪械。

如果克林特在就好了，自己孤身一人对付几个专业特工还是有些勉强，但无论如何，也必须快点解决掉他们。娜塔莎把刀子捅进离她最近的那个人，一脚把对方踹开好几米远，但几乎是同时，她的后背也挨了一刀。虽然及时躲开了所以没有被击中要害，但也不可避免地见了血。让她绝望的是，现在穿过篮球场朝他们而来的，是前来增援的另外几个敌人。

去你妈的九头蛇。

似乎是听到了她内心的咒骂，还没能加入战斗的几个人倒在了几发不知道从何而来的枪击下。娜塔莎没来得及感谢天降救星，她马上回过神，把因为不知名攻击而迟疑的敌人击倒在地。天佑华盛顿警察局。她可没时间在这里收拾这些乱七八糟的战斗痕迹。

一辆纯黑色的雪佛兰SUV一个急转弯，从马路的尽头驶近这里，在离她不远的时候打开了车门。娜塔莎已经掏出了枪，但是她马上又放下了。

“上车！”希尔朝她说。娜塔莎没有任何犹豫地跃上。

车子在十几秒后消失在了路的尽头，被夜幕隐去了痕迹。

 

**

 

冬兵花费了整整一天才让史蒂夫在脑中构建出在资料上被设定好的世界。

“你的意思是，我们参与了超级士兵的计划，然后我变成了什么美国队长？”史蒂夫仍然有些疑问。七十年的空白，时代的变化，这里有太多他所不能理解的信息了，“然后为了任务，我们先后被认为是牺牲了……你被前苏联的军队解救，几经周折到了神盾局，而我直到前两年……才被他们从冰川中挖出来？”

“我知道这对于你来说可能有些难以接受，但是这是事实。早已不同往日，没什么不可能发生的。等你伤好了，我们可以去逛逛博物馆什么的——他们还给你做了个专题，整个博物馆都是你的照片。”

“噢，天啊……我错过了什么。”史蒂夫金色的刘海软软地垂在额前，冬兵可以从对方蓝湛湛的眼中看出他的懊恼。

“我在睡过去之前，一直期待着自己可以上前线。然后我做到了，我们还赢了这场战争。但我醒来，却把这一切都忘掉了。这好像是一场梦。”

他看着自己比记忆中更大的手掌，上面有着长期拿武器而磨出来的茧子。他相信巴基并没有骗他。

“是的，战争过去了。但是，我们的战斗还没有结束。”冬兵看着自己的左臂，冷冷地开口。

史蒂夫有种感觉，这场长达七十年的历史，改变了他的挚友。史蒂夫因为“意外”而忘掉了这一切，但是巴基并没有。战争改变了他，让他变得冷漠而陌生。这段被自己忘掉的时间里面，他到底发生了什么事？但无论如何，上帝保佑，他还在自己身边。

“所以，纳粹的余党在战争中活下来了，并且潜伏在了我们周围？”

“巴基”站起来，他坐得太久了。他以往的任务让他并不习惯长时间坐在什么地方，“在二战中，我们把他们击溃……他们失败了。但是他们并没有被完全消灭。他们变得比以前更难对付：除了不少经过秘密训练的特工，甚至还有经过人体实验而变得强大无比、刀枪不入的怪物。他们把自己伪装成慈善家，把自己的人安插进研究院，甚至隐藏了自己的身份，就在神盾局的眼皮底下活动。”

“因为长期处于和平状态，我们太过轻敌，所以我们被设计了。现在，我们不得不反抗。”

冬兵居高临下看着仍然呆在床上的金发男人，他把双手按在对方的肩膀上，用充满诱导性的语气，慢慢开口：“他们从纳粹伪装出的阴影下回来，回来找我们复仇。我们相信，你这次的意外也和他们有关。”

“现在，他们有了一个新的名字——他们自称‘复仇者’。”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

在皮尔斯还很年轻的时候，比起和自己的父亲说些毫无关系的话，他更喜欢呆在佐拉博士的实验室。

那个外表不甚起眼的科学家教会了他很多事情。对于皮尔斯来说，佐拉不仅仅是他的老师，还给了自己父亲所给不了的关爱。他在对方的实验室里面度过了自己的叛逆期，同时在佐拉的帮助下一步一步走上了领导者的道路。他们有着相同的目标，并且对九头蛇应该如何发展壮大保持观点一致。

皮尔斯并不赞同红骷髅的做法，他曾经对这个二战时期的传奇领导者嗤之以鼻。他发誓加入这个神圣的组织是为了让这个世界维持绝对的秩序和统治，而不是像个狂热追求者一样宣称自己获得了神的力量。

“他曾经获得了离神很近的力量，所以他看不到背后的人。”佐拉总是会用带有口音的英语跟别人说话，但他并不介意美国佬怎么看待他，能让他专心致志的，只有他的事业。

“正是因为他太接近神了，以至于他忘记了我们的初衷是借用神力来完成我们的目的。我们是要组建一个美好的、有秩序、各司其职的世界，要改变这个世界以自由为名的无序，而不是自己一个站在世界之巅。”

所以当佐拉躺在病床上，盘算着如何度过自己最后时光的时候，是皮尔斯极力促使九头蛇把对方的意识保留下来——在一个长达二十万英尺的数据库里面。他们冒险把这个秘密藏在了当时神盾局最深的地方，直到现在。

 

——算法还不完善。

佐拉的声音透过机械传出来。

——你打算现在就把它弄到天上去吗。

皮尔斯没有马上回答，只是打量着这个黑暗的数据库。因为长期没有人打扫，机器的上面已经铺了厚厚的一层灰尘，最角落的位置甚至已经成为了蜘蛛们的安乐窝。唯一干净的地方只有主屏幕面前的那张椅子——皮尔斯总喜欢坐在这里和他钦佩的科学家进行谈话，“我不希望我们的事业功亏一篑。在那份数据彻底流失之前，我不得不先把最重要的部分送走。”

佐拉并没有反对。老旧的电脑屏幕有点像老电视机一样闪过雪花，皮尔斯看着那里映出了自己日渐苍老的脸。他们为了自己的理想和事业，付出了大半生：甚至连肉身死了，也还在坚持。

——真想亲眼看看那一刻。

佐拉的语调一如既往地毫无起伏。皮尔斯知道，他们当初只能把博士的大脑保存在数据库里面，却没办法把人的情感和所有意识也一并保存下来。博士如果真正活着的话，一定会很开心，但是他现在彻底地只剩下了因为完成目标而满足的这个程式——哪怕他笑了，也不过是程序根据现实状况作出的反应。

真遗憾。

“再告诉你一个好消息。当年把你送进牢里的那个超级士兵，现在在我们手里了。”

——美国队长？

电脑停顿了半刻。

——你打算怎么处置他。

“给他洗脑，利用他。顺便让他尝尝不得不为敌人所用的滋味，像他当年对你做的一样。”

——实际上，我并不憎恨他把我送进这里来。

电脑发出刺耳的声音。

——如果不是他，我们大概还在红骷髅的指挥下盲目追随着所谓绝对的力量。魔方能蛊惑人心，那种力量我们暂时还没有能力控制。另一方面，也是多亏了罗杰斯，我们才可以潜入神盾局，发展自己的势力。

“我知道。所以我也没有亏待他。我把他朝思暮想的挚友送回了他的面前。他们可以和以前一样，一起生活、一起训练、一起完成任务。而他只需要听话地配合，就可以把这个虚幻的美梦一直做下去。”

——如果他哪天突然醒过来。

“那他最好能改一改他那顽固的思想，选择支持我们伟大的事业。”皮尔斯笑了，他可以幻想世界站在他这边的感觉，“如果不是，面对他那个已经彻底沦为我们的爪牙、做过那么多肮脏事情的挚友，他只能选择忍痛把对方杀掉，然后一生都活在愧疚中了……前提条件是，如果他下得去手的话。”

九头蛇万岁。

佐拉充满机械感的声音，在除了皮尔斯以外空无一人的地下室回荡着。

 

**

 

史蒂夫现在的日常，就是和巴基一起训练、在对方的带领下接触和熟悉这个他完全陌生的新世纪，并且每天都要接受身体和精神状态的检查。作为一个超级战士，每天被抽走200毫升甚至更多的血并不算什么，他可以迅速恢复过来。让他感到不适的是，除了被抽血，他还要注射一大堆他不知道用途的药剂，并且被用不明机器检查自己的脑部。想当年身体虚弱多病的他也没试过使用那么多的药物。

这个时候，巴基总是静静地陪在他的身边。巴基变得沉默寡言，但是眼底里的感情似乎并没有改变：仍然写满了史蒂夫熟悉的信任与保护……只是多了些，他也看不懂的情绪。史蒂夫记起他们小时候，巴基曾经有一次在那些欺负他的孩子面前放狠话，那个神气得不得了的表情，在他并不算愉快的童年回忆里面，堪称经典。正在实验室接受检查的史蒂夫被这段突然闪过的回忆给逗笑了，巴基在一边用不解的表情看着他。

但实际上，冬兵很清楚，那个金发男人的快乐并不是因为自己。意识到了这一点的冬兵，几乎把自己所有的时间都用在了陪伴那个金发男人的身上。他们同吃同住，一起训练，除了不睡在同一张床上他们几乎做什么都在一起：他试图把自己的存在，塞满于对方的脑海里。每当对方一脸笑容和他说起以前的趣事，或者回忆起难堪的事情，他总是以沉默代替回答：他没有这个记忆。他憎恨这种感觉，这让他几乎抓狂。然而，更神奇的是，有时候他看着对方充满对过去怀念的脸，他又会产生一种错觉，似乎那是发生在自己身上的事情——似乎他们就是这样一起长大，一起互相取乐，分享自己的秘密、快乐、困难和痛苦。

他在不断夺取巴基·巴恩斯的过去，并且据为己有。

“巴基？”

冬兵回过神来，发现史蒂夫正一脸担忧地看着走神的自己。

冬兵看了看技术人员，对方朝他点了点头，示意已经“检查”完毕了，“能站起来吗？”

史蒂夫从长椅上翻身下来，动作利落地穿上鞋子，“别再把我当成是那个弱不禁风的小男孩了。”

冬兵扯开嘴角，拉开门，示意他跟着自己出去。完成检查的金发男人马上要投入下一阶段的训练。冬兵现在成为了他练习的对象：因为基地里的其他人都不是他的对手。尽管记忆丢了，身体却留下了一些战斗技巧的记忆。史蒂夫的战斗力恢复得很快，冬兵觉得自己没什么可以教对方的了。而史蒂夫则觉得，巴基即使变得沉默、变得喜欢思考着就走神，但他还是像以前教自己打架的那个孩子王一样。他们在训练室里面挥洒着汗水，交手的时候肌肉与肌肉碰撞，互相比拼自己的战斗技巧，是奋力击打沙包也不能代替的快感。又或者是在射击练习室里面，对方厚实的胸膛紧贴着他的背部，耐心地手把手教他熟悉所有类型的枪支。尽管什么也忘了，但史蒂夫不排斥这种似乎只有他们两个人的生活：就像以前在布鲁克林的时候。即使周围所有的事情都改变了，唯一不变的还是那个人。而他感觉到，他们之间的友情并没有因为被战争分开而变质，反而变得更不可分割。现在，没有人敢像以前那样欺负他，他也不用依仗着巴基的保护。他终于真切地感觉到，自己确实拥有比以前强大得多的能力。

现在，他也可以保护巴基。

无论是过去的小矮子，还是现在的美国队长，史蒂夫·罗杰斯在我眼里，永远只有一个。史蒂夫听到对方这样说。

 

**

 

这是个废弃的防空洞。离市中心大概有几十公里。

“脊柱受伤，胸骨断裂，锁骨粉碎，肝脏被穿了个洞，头还疼得要命……”

“还有肺部破裂。”娜塔莎没好气地看着躺在病床上的弗瑞，她自己也受了不少伤，正在接受包扎，“你已经重复三遍了。我知道你很可怜，但这不能解释你为什么要瞒着我们。”

“我现在几乎失去了战斗力。如果贸然出现，不就等于自己把命送到他们手里去吗。”弗瑞一边龇牙忍着痛，一边从床上半坐起来，“神盾局出了内奸，我不知道有谁可以相信的，所以……”

站在一边的希尔朝娜塔莎点了点头，表示同意弗瑞的话。

“我知道我的来历很难让人相信。”她摆了摆手示意弗瑞闭嘴，她知道他要说些什么，“但是你至少联络上史塔克，尽管他烦人又自大。或者班纳，他们总是信得过的。”

“我确实有这个打算，不过班纳离得太远，他自己也是个不稳定分子……别这么瞪着我。史塔克？他一直很反对神盾局总是把他扯进任何麻烦里面。”

噢，是吗。已经晚了。娜塔莎在心里翻了个白眼。

“好了，不说这个。现在队长也失踪了，他有可能被对方扣押，也可能是更坏的结果。我们下一步要怎么办？”

弗瑞半眯着眼。这段时间除了因为受伤导致的严重不适，乱七八糟的事情也让他几乎没有好好休息过。在这件事情上，当他意识到有问题的时候已经晚了。他被当成了需要除去的目标，而他却束手无策。

“当初在进行研发洞察计划的时候，因为这个东西杀伤力太重，以防万一，我们在系统上做了一个防护措施。”弗瑞睁开唯一的眼睛看着娜塔莎，“所以，现在我们要先保证我们能够入侵它，并且改写那个东西为我们所用。”

娜塔莎挑眉，“……那你更应该第一时间联络史塔克了。”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

史蒂夫总是赢不了巴基。

他觉得自己已经足够强大了，但是对方总是在练习中使出一些让他防不胜防的小招数，让他最后还是气喘吁吁地认输。更重要的原因是，每次他们练得正酣，当两人因为室内太热而把上衣脱掉的时候，史蒂夫总会情不自禁地停下攻击，转而抚上对方金属手臂和肩膀相连的接口：那里的伤痕让他每看一次都觉得触目惊心。

他不敢去想象当初巴基是怎么忍下来的。

“这不疼。”对方总是这样安慰他。

他知道巴基在说谎。这么大的伤口怎么会不疼呢？史蒂夫只能沉默地搂住对方的肩膀，给最重要的朋友一个拥抱。而每次巴基都会用比他更大的力气揽紧他的腰，把他摁进自己的怀里。他能感受到对方因为刚刚训练流出的汗水顺着肌肉的线条滑落，和自己的混在一起。胸膛因为刚才的剧烈运动而上下起伏，底下是快速鼓动的心跳。史蒂夫感受着这生命的魅力——这证明他们都活着。他们任由对方把头埋在自己的肩窝处，然后紧紧地回搂住对方。

“这样抱着太奇怪了。”维持了这个动作良久，不稳的气息都从刚刚的剧烈运动中平息下来，史蒂夫放开圈住对方的手，笑得灿烂，露出洁白的牙齿，“当然，我不是嫌弃你。”

比起记忆中略显轻浮、会用骄傲的表情挪揄自己、或者用各种方法把自己逗乐的挚友，更成熟内敛的巴基也没什么不好。虽然是这样，但总有点和记忆中不一样。史蒂夫仍然有些担心，他觉得巴基有什么没有告诉他。他在等待对方主动开口——史蒂夫并不希望因为自己失去记忆而贸然触碰对方不愿提及的事情。

对于拉开距离的史蒂夫，冬兵只是扯开单边嘴角笑笑，并不言语。史蒂夫当然不知道对方是以什么心情做出这个举动的。冬兵也不会告诉他，那些隐藏在内心深处的渴望，和无法诉诸于口的未名感情。

撕裂，束缚。

入侵，扼杀。

把他牢牢控制住，让他只能看得见自己。把他困在自己的黑色羽翼下。冬兵强忍着自己心中不断翻涌的诡秘情感。他看着毫不知情的史蒂夫，回想起前两天在睡梦中所看见的事情：受了伤的金发男人倒在血泊中，无力地张开双腿，任由自己在他的身体里肆虐。周围是被丢弃的武器和散落一地的弹壳。红色，白色，黑色和金色在视线中交织，最后所有的意识都迷失在那双像天空般蔚蓝的眼睛里面。

那天他从梦中醒来，不再是以往的沉重压抑，而变成了无法抵挡的生理快感。有时甚至在训练过程中，他也会因为史蒂夫而兴奋起来。也许是对方颈后传来夹带着些微汗味的体香，或者是看到对方喘气时微张的红唇，又或者是对方因为动作而整个人紧贴在他身上的时候。他感觉得到，自己腿间硬梆梆的器官，被包裹在贴身的黑色裤子里面。他不知道史蒂夫有没有留意到这个，不过即使是被发现了，他也可以糊弄过去——男人并不只是因为性欲而产生生理反应。虽然他确实是因为性欲。

这是行不通的。

他是我的同伴。我们都是男人。

冬兵企图把那些存在于自己脑中乱七八糟的景象扫到一边。他还有更重要的任务。只有完成这个任务，那个人才会彻底成为自己的同伴，真正属于自己。

和自己永远在一起。

 

**

 

之前波兹小姐还很热心地给那两个在办公室里面忙活的大男人送咖啡。后来她让人直接把咖啡机搬进去了。

“我真搞不懂神盾局的机密安全等级是怎么分类的。”托尼把眼镜摘掉，揉了揉眉心，“每次我觉得有戏，里面尽是些乱七八糟的东西。”

“放轻松点，对于我们来说可能毫无用途，但是对于他们来说就是机密。”班纳博士头也没抬。比起听那个话痨在耳边絮絮叨叨，他宁愿把眼前的资料背下来。上次被大老远拖来充当心理咨询师，他已经受够了，他可不想再听一次。

“嘿，我们换一下好吗，你来排查人员名单。”托尼快速刷过屏幕上的资料，盯着上面密密麻麻的照片，决定和隔壁的那个家伙商量对换一下。

“不用客气，我已经把那个东西破解掉了。他们在地下藏了很多秘密……瞧，还记得上次我们坐的那个东西吗？这里有三艘，就在神盾局的底下，恐怕还是改进版。”

“我的天，他们真的把我上次提出来的建议采纳了。”

托尼重新戴起眼镜，点开放大了那个涡轮的近镜头。他还记得上次和外星人大战之前差点把他卷进去的那个玩意，幸亏当时队长及时把那个东西拉掉，不然钢铁侠就会变成全美国甚至全世界的笑话。

“而且上面的战斗机和重型武器比上次那艘要多得多。如果里面的资料是靠谱的话，武器对准目标启动要通过和卫星联网……噢，我们只要把那个定位器改掉就可以控制它了。”

“我想，潜入机库的这个任务可以交给巴顿，目前他还可以随意出入神盾局。但是他没有进行这个计划的安全等级，恐怕要靠近这个机库还是有点困难。本来可以改写他的权限，不过……”

“……你不是最擅长改东西吗？”班纳博士有些搞不懂这个天才发明家，他有时候会神经兮兮的说话只说一半。

“但前提是他们的系统是完善的、精准的、没有任何问题的。我不想因为原本的系统缺陷导致我的工作出现失误——而且明明就是他们的问题。他们总是忘记维护自己庞大的数据系统。”

“……有什么问题？”

“弗瑞因为任务牺牲之后，一周内，所有的资料和权限都已经被清除掉了。”托尼指着新打开的页面，戳着正中间的照片皱眉。

“那为什么早就已经见上帝去了的寇森还在神盾局的特工名单里面？”

 

**

 

朗姆洛努力压抑着自己的怒火。特战队的某个行动小组，在追捕队长住所入侵者的那个任务时集体失去联络，他最后从秘密鉴证科带回来的却是坏消息。

“长官，从现场血迹检测到的DNA看来，当时在场的除了任务小组的人员，还有最近失踪的黑寡妇。”

皮尔斯看着朗姆洛带回来的报告。实际上他并没有把注意力放在那堆文字上面，他只需要知道结果。现在，他因为计划失败而皱起了眉头，“居然抓不到一个女人。”

一个女人？那可是大名鼎鼎的黑寡妇！朗姆洛知道，虽然皮尔斯没有把下面那一句说出口，但他绝对在心里认为那些队员都是不中用的废物。这个发现让他更恼火了。那是和他一起出生入死过的队员，是他最忠实的下属。不是什么用完就扔掉的玩具。朗姆洛在心里啐了一口，“长官，接下来是否安排全面追捕黑寡妇？她也许还有同伙。”

“这个可以先放一边。”皮尔斯把报告往朗姆洛的方向推了推，他的办公桌上已经堆满了各种各样的文件，“变数太多。把天空母舰弄上天的这件事情，我们不能再等了。”

皮尔斯离开他舒适的办公椅，走到办公室的落地玻璃窗前，看着三曲翼大楼下面、因为阳光的照射而反光的平静水面。那里马上就要变得不平静。

“我要去会一会世界安全理事会那些总爱没事找事的家伙。”半刻后，皮尔斯开口，“在天空母舰发射之前，你们也去准备一下。按计划。发现有任何威胁，马上行动。”

“知道了，长官。那两个人……”

计划要开始了，基地的人手必须抽调离开一大部分。朗姆洛的担忧不是毫无道理。

皮尔斯转过头来看着自己的部下。他布满皱纹的苍老面孔逆着光，朗姆洛看不清他的表情。但是他知道，那个老狐狸绝对在策划着什么阴谋。“他们有更重要的任务。”皮尔斯从落地玻璃窗那边踱步过来，把办公桌上的另一份文件扔给朗姆洛。

朗姆洛疑惑地打开。上面是一份人员名单，各人的来历和特性都相差极大，唯一的共同点就是被测定危险性极高。

“那群蠢货，把绝境病毒拿去给这些关在冰箱（*注1）里面的家伙做试验。本来打算把他们冻在那里，等时机成熟了再进行……我早就警告过他们，那些不是普通的士兵，还不清楚注射绝境病毒会有什么后果。”皮尔斯似乎有些惋惜地开口，“他们完全控制不了那些改造后的家伙，让他们逃出来了。拜那些蠢货所赐，这次不得不让他们去收拾这些随时会爆炸的死亡士兵了。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：参考《钢铁侠3》和《神盾局特工》。  
> 绝境病毒：初登场是在《钢铁侠3》，开发的组织 A.I.M.（Advanced Idea Mechanic）遭钢铁侠摧毁，但是病毒外流，被九头蛇某个分支掌握。  
> 冰箱（Refrigerator）：神盾局某个秘密基地的代号，用于封存装不上火箭的大型危险物品，危险人物，或是危险度较低而且可能还有利用价值的特殊物品。出现在美剧《神盾局特工》里。
> 
>  
> 
>  


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

这是史蒂夫失去记忆后第一次和巴基一起出任务。

对于这次任务的内容，史蒂夫似乎还是不能理解现代科学实验带来的后果：他在基地里能够接触的只有和以前日新月异的武器，或者是使用在自己身体上的治疗器械，但对于所谓的改造人士兵，他没有什么概念。不算上他自己的话。冬兵则对任务对象没什么兴趣。他只需要完成任务就好了，别的事情他一概漠不关心。

“我看过关于你的体能和行动检测报告，没什么问题。”皮尔斯看着眼前的两个高大的男人，他很满意目前这个进度，“队长，你可以回到战场上了。”

史蒂夫还在翻着手里的资料。八个目标对象。都是被改造过的超级士兵，不仅拥有比他更多的战斗技巧，甚至随时有爆炸的危险：相当于八个移动的定时炸弹，而且威力也可能是普通炸弹的数倍。

当时在实验途中，其中一个人因为绝境病毒和体内的血清混合导致病毒变异，最后因为无法控制而爆炸，在混乱中让另外的实验对象逃了出去。实验室的技术人员无法控制现场，最后只能全部撤离出来并且及时封锁了整栋实验大楼，把那八个人暂时困在了里面。那些家伙肯定在寻找逃脱的方式，而他们需要在不惊动目标对象的情况下把对方制服。

史蒂夫虽然失去了大部分记忆，但这种执行任务的感觉是如此熟悉。仿佛刻在骨子里一样熟悉。

 

皮尔斯示意站在一边的朗姆洛对实际任务进行解说。“把这个弄进他们的身体里面。”朗姆洛上前几步，走到冬兵面前，把一把改造过的MP5SD3递给他，“普通子弹对他们杀伤力不大。这里面置有能令他们短暂昏迷的药物，能够暂时抑制他们体内的爆炸物质，所以要在药效发挥的时候把他们干掉。”

冬兵接过那把东西，掂了掂重量，没有发表意见。

朗姆洛又转向史蒂夫，“队长，这次的任务需要把对方彻底杀掉。我必须提醒你们，他们很狡猾，不会一起行动让我们一网打尽，所以任务过程中要小心留意对方的攻击。由于情况特殊，你们需要在隐蔽状态下行动，我们不能派更多的队员入内以免打草惊蛇。但是我们的人会在外围支援，一旦有特殊情况，或者被对方发现，请马上报告请求增援。”

“知道了。”史蒂夫抬眼看了看巴基，发现对方正好也回看着自己，给出了肯定的眼神。

留意到双方充满默契的互动，朗姆洛承认内心有点微妙。可是任务更重要，容不得他考虑别的事情。他又提出了几点需要注意的事项，把所需要的装备交给两人，最后看着他们消失在自己的视线范围内。

“朗姆洛，别愣着，我们也该走了。”皮尔斯捞起搭在衣架上的外套，“是时候护送我们尊贵的安理会成员去参加上空派对了。”

……

“身体恢复后的第一次任务，有点紧张。”在出发的途中，史蒂夫朝在他身边闭目养神的巴基这样说。

冬兵觉得有趣，“你一个能把我撂倒在地上的人在说什么梦话。”

“你可和那些家伙不一样，我可以放心把命交给你。”

史蒂夫活动了一下自己的身体，这件新制服让他穿得很不习惯。冬兵也趁着对方站起来的空隙，打量着眼前的同伴。并非以前熟悉的美国队长配色：纯黑色潜行服，和自己身上的制服是一样的。贴身的材质把对方的肌肉线条勾勒得淋漓尽致，冬兵比任何人都更清楚了解，包裹在那件衣服下面的身体是多么的充满爆发力和强悍。

习惯了一个人行动的他，第一次对任务充满了期待。

 

**

 

克林特成功避开了至少三个难搞的关卡。感谢娜塔莎的易容教程。本来他想打扮成西特维尔：他们曾经接触过比较多的时间，这可以让他在扮演对方的时候更精准地把握对方的特性，可惜如果是这样他需要把头发剃掉。

他可舍不得自己的新发型。

进入机库并没有想象中的困难。出发之前，托尼已经帮他扫除了所有权限上的障碍，现在他甚至可以随意跑到任何一层楼的任何地方表演滚地板。幸亏他还记得自己背负着重要的任务。现在，他已经混进了机库，并且成功把托尼交给他的小东西插进了其中两艘母舰的定位中心。

还剩下一艘。

克林特不得不抱怨这个机库实在是太大了，而且自己还必须现场编各种理由混进去。

“史塔克？”克林特在成功混进第三艘母舰的时候联络上了托尼，“这边的人已经开始动作了，估计今天内他们就要把这三艘东西送上天。你有把握在连接上卫星之前把他弄掉吗？”

托尼的声音透过传讯器传到耳中，“搞定第三个之后马上联络，我和布鲁斯已经准备好了。”

“好的。”克林特小心翼翼地快步向前。

 

刚走出没多远，他就在狭窄的通道上遇到了身穿特攻队战服的队员。察觉到对方认出了自己所伪装的角色，克林特迅速反应过来，朝对方做了个九头蛇万岁的手势：虽然他觉得这个手势实在是蠢爆了。谁发明的？这么蠢的东西竟然还可以流传几十年。对方同样回了个暗号，开口朝他汇报：“接到长官通知，这次参与行动的人会比原计划多，身份权限已经修改完毕了。各分组可以自由分配及指挥本来不在行动名单内的新增人员。”

换而言之，他们其中有一部分就是过来增援的。而这本不在计划内。发生了什么？克林特有点不好的预感。但表面上，他依旧面不改色：“知道了。不过这边的已经安排好了，也没有必要临时增援。”换而言之，赶紧滚蛋。

对方几个人互相看了一眼，笑了笑，“我们也觉得不用对付那些怪物太好了。比起看着那些东西，我们宁愿在这边充当空气。”

“怪物？”克林特从对方的话里察觉到了不同寻常的信息，“母舰都准备上空了，那些废物部门还在搞什么鬼东西。”

几个特攻队队员也表示不清楚内情，只知道自己原本的任务对象是一些什么实验失败的怪物士兵。冷冻舱。超级士兵。血清。任务。通过片言只字，克林特觉得自己套出了一些重要却有限的信息。不希望因为自己的贸然发问而让对方起疑心，克林特决定先把手里的事情搞定。他摆脱掉那几个家伙，潜入最后一个控制舱，把藏在皮夹里面的控制器插进了某个接口。

大功告成。接下来是史塔克和班纳大展身手的时候了。克林特马上离开机库，解除掉伪装，第一时间联络了远在史塔克大楼的两人。

“已经成功入侵。谢了，鹰小子。”托尼和布鲁斯盯着屏幕，手里一刻也没停。他们必须赶在期限内，把控制武器的部分系统神不知鬼不觉地改掉。

“还有一件事情要麻烦你们。”克林特的声音在空旷的办公室回荡。

“说。”

“帮我查查这两天被批准的任务列表里面，有没有比较特殊的。例如绝密、清除……或者带有类似关键字眼的任务。”

“这很简单。”托尼停下了手上的工作，吩咐贾维斯代劳，“但你得告诉我们理由。”

克林特停顿了一下，正在考虑怎么开口，“虽然目前还不能确定，但是直觉告诉我……也许和队长的失踪有关。”

 

**

 

实验楼的灯全部被人为地熄灭了。虽然外部阳光灿烂，但是装上了特制防护墙的实验楼几乎密不透光，黑得伸手不见五指。冬兵和史蒂夫戴上特殊的夜视镜，他们检查好装备后，在特攻队队员的帮助下潜入了这个比想象中更大的实验楼。

敌人也许会潜伏在监控室，那些怪物也许在找突破的路线。冬兵紧紧跟在史蒂夫后面，两人快速在底层移动，他们必须赶在被对方发现之前先把留在监控室里面的首个目标对象干掉。两个人都没有说话，甚至连呼吸声都弱不可闻。由于无法使用电梯，两人沿着最偏远的楼梯一层层往上爬，顺利到达了监控室所在的顶楼。

“我听到了说话的声音，那里大概不止两个人，保守估计有三个。”史蒂夫蹲在楼道尽头的拐角处，朝在他身后的巴基示意。

由于夜视镜的原因，冬兵看不清对方的眼睛，但哪怕是这样他也知道镜片后面的眼神有什么涵义。他扬了扬下巴，表示知道了，“我掩护你。”

他俩迅速换了个位置。冬兵快速闪过去另一边的角落，找了个合适的位置，把瞄准器对准了在监控室外面移动的两个目标。

“三……二……一！”

冬兵毫不犹豫地扣动机板，子弹准确无误地击中了第一个目标。然后在第二个目标反应过来之前，冬兵迅速射出了第二枪。子弹前端的针一触及对方的皮肤，马上释放出内部的药剂。收到信号的史蒂夫立刻跃出，抢在目标呼救警示之前，给已经准备倒地的两人致命的一刀。手起刀落，他在一瞬间割破了对方的颈部动脉，目标的血喷洒在了墙壁上。因为血清导致的变异，已经变得比常人深色的乌黑液体在雪白的墙壁上划出一条狰狞的血痕，为这个场景增添了更诡异的颜色。这可能会随时引起爆炸的体液。这些危险的人。

冬兵紧跟着史蒂夫跑出，闪身挡在对方的前面，一脚踹破了监控室的门。监控室里面还有一个目标。已经从监控中看到一切并反应过来的敌人举起了手枪，可惜他的动作并没有冬兵的快——子弹已经直射他的脑门，对方只能眼睁睁地往后倒去。就是现在！冬兵侧过身，让身后的史蒂夫马上攻击对方。史蒂夫几乎是紧贴着经过冬兵身边，冬兵能够感觉到对方柔软的发丝擦过他的脸侧。没有丝毫犹豫，史蒂夫迅速把刀子插进了目标的心脏。

“还有五个。”

冬兵看着在微微喘气的史蒂夫，不由自主地伸手抹了抹对方的脸：那里因为刚才的攻击沾上了些微血迹。他隔着手套都能感觉到对方柔软的皮肤。

史蒂夫的胸口不断起伏着，给巴基道了声谢。这是他记忆中的第一次实战。把刀子直直插进别人身体里的感觉让他很不好受，但是他不能有任何犹豫。只要是片刻的分神，都有可能连累身边的人。

冬兵并没有察觉到史蒂夫的想法，他把倒在椅子上的尸体踢开，又倒回去看走廊上的另外两个，确保对方已经彻底死透了。史蒂夫稳下心神，把注意力放在监控室的屏幕上。

“五楼有两个。”史蒂夫看着在监控屏幕上不断移动的目标，“三楼有一个。还有一个离我们很近，大概刚才是听到什么了，正在往这边靠近。”

他记得，目标一共有八个。还有一个并没有出现在屏幕上，不知所踪：不知道是已经自爆了，还是藏匿了起来。史蒂夫当机立断，先把离他们最近的那个解决掉。很快，单独行动的两个目标——离他们最近的那个，还有三楼落单的那个——都倒在了他们的手下。比较难对付的是另外那两个。他们在发现了史蒂夫和冬兵之后迅速分开行动，利用对实验室内部结构的了解隐藏了起来。

 

接下来是漫长的攻防战。

与史蒂夫和冬兵的近身合作不同，对方利用了自己的优势，从不同的地方分开攻击两人。缠斗中，史蒂夫的夜视镜几乎被打掉，对方也挨了他好几拳。由于超级士兵血清的作用和绝境病毒的缘故，对方并没有像平常人一样倒下。史蒂夫不敢贸然开枪，他手里的枪和巴基的不一样：并没有换上带有药剂的子弹，他怕一攻击对方就会引起爆炸。

敌人看准了史蒂夫的犹豫，举手就是一枪。史蒂夫敏捷地避开了，子弹擦过他的肩膀，他能感觉到火辣辣的疼。很疼，但还不足以削弱他的战斗力。对方又开了几枪。史蒂夫躲在一边，等待对方靠近，试图靠制住对方的行动，等待巴基解决掉另外一个。

冬兵那边的情况却恰好反过来。敌人不断奔跑移动，试图把他和史蒂夫之间的距离拉开，让自己和同伴分开对付这两人。冬兵朝对方开了好几枪，都被对方利用地势躲过了。因为是带有药剂的改装过子弹，并没法穿透墙壁射中目标。冬兵有些恼火，但他仍然冷静地瞄准对方，随时扣下手中的机板。

冷静，总会有办法的。

缠斗的目标向史蒂夫冲过来，史蒂夫一个翻身滚地避开了对方的攻击，从身上掏出另一把稍长的匕首，计算好时机，割断了离自己最近的控制门闸的拉线。铁闸开始不受控制地往下砸，砸中了扑向自己的敌人。史蒂夫趁对方吃痛的瞬间把对方踢进了铁闸的另一边。马上意识到自己被困的敌人开始攻击不怎么坚固的闸门。

必须在他逃出来之前把巴基从另一个人手里救回来。史蒂夫转身往巴基所在的位置跑去。

结果史蒂夫先和对方的对手碰了个正着：目标扑向史蒂夫，一手拽住他因为激斗而变得凌乱的金发，使劲把他的脑袋往墙上砸。双方都打算把对面的家伙置于死地。史蒂夫在身体撞上墙壁时顺势借力往对方手臂上踢，把敌人手里的枪踹掉。滚去地狱吧，混蛋。对方愤怒地掐住他的脖子，史蒂夫能看到敌人手臂上面的血管异样突出，整块皮肤变得通红：这是目标快要控制不住体内的物质、随时会爆炸的信号。史蒂夫不敢恋战，他用头部撞击对方的额头，在对方乘痛退开的时候抬腿，用尽全力把对方踹到对面的墙壁上。

及时赶到的冬兵看到的就是这一幕。他抬起手臂，近距离给了对方好几枪。史蒂夫趁机用力把刀子按进对方的喉咙——敌人的尸体被匕首几乎钉在了墙上。

“你太乱来了。”冬兵看着史蒂夫因为战斗被割破的衣服。残破处露出白皙的肌肤，还有肩上被拳头打出来的淤痕。他感到了深深的愤怒。他不知道是愤怒史蒂夫的胡乱出牌，还是敌人的不择手段。

“还有一个在那边。”史蒂夫擦了擦被打破的嘴角，弯腰从地上捡起敌人丢下来的枪。

“……不！”

只听得巴基一吼，在史蒂夫还没回过神来的时候，对方已经一把把他推开：刚才被史蒂夫暂时困住的敌人已经挣脱了防线，正朝两人这边进攻。

但冬兵同时注意到的是另一个人：他们从监视器里面找不到的最后一个目标。对方手里端着的是一把冬兵再熟悉不过的M40A1。那人在他们的上一层，手里的狙击步枪已经瞄准了史蒂夫。

千钧一发之际，冬兵把史蒂夫推开了。但同时，手里的枪因为被攻击而掉落。实验室被弄得一团糟。四个人同时在这个地方，展开了最后的生死较量。

“小心！”史蒂夫随手捡起被丢弃在地面上的某个仪器，用力往对方投掷过去。身在上方的敌人躲开了飞掷而来的巨型硬物，直接从楼上跃到地面。

可史蒂夫这次没能躲开身后紧追而来的那个家伙。目标把他按倒在地，史蒂夫企图挣扎，却被对方手里的刀直直刺进他的腰侧。他在那一瞬间疼得几乎失去意识。那种火辣辣的疼痛，仿佛一股岩浆流进他的身体，然后迅速在血液中扩散。深入血肉的刀子马上被拔出，对方企图二次攻击，直取他的要害。史蒂夫趁这个空隙猛地翻身，攻击对方的弱点，强忍住腰间的疼痛，把对方踹开。

不远处的冬兵已经战红了眼。失去了和对方互相搏击的耐性，他发狠地把靠近他身边的那个目标死死摁在地下，看着对方的脸扭曲地贴住地面。冬兵没有任何犹豫，金属手臂准确地按在敌人的尾椎上，用力击中了突起的部分，用能够击碎地面的力量把对方的脊椎打断。

那人甚至还没来得及反抗，就已经彻底输了。

冬兵跪在地上，转过头去，还没来得及喘气，就看到了令他触目惊心的一幕——最后一个目标对象正准备把刀子捅进史蒂夫的胸口，而他的腹部已经被戳出了血窟窿。史蒂夫在用最后的力量捏紧了敌人的手腕以抵抗刀子的攻击：腹部失血令他失去了部分行动力，整个颈部以上因为过度用力而变得通红。

冬兵瞪大了双眼。

他看到了什么？他在做什么？冬兵觉得自己已经失去理智了。他朝目标的脑门接连开了好几枪，一直到子弹用光。最后，把已经动弹不得的目标踢开，他从地上扶起几乎脱力的史蒂夫：从腹部流出来的血染红了冬兵的双眼。

“你怎么敢！”他忍住朝史蒂夫继续怒吼的冲动，一手捂住对方不断流血的伤口，把他扶起来。史蒂夫挣扎着，仍然尽责地回头看，确保他们完成任务。

“巴基！趴下！”史蒂夫突然往前扑去，把本来拉着他的冬兵使劲按倒在地上。冬兵透过缝隙看到最后一个目标的尸体正在急速膨胀，泛着诡异的光：它马上要爆炸了。

来不及离开这个鬼地方。意识到这一点的史蒂夫抱紧了身下的冬兵，把他掩护在自己的躯体下。

他们能感受到一股强大气流的冲击。在一阵轰鸣过后，随着器材的倒塌，在经历了漫长的几分钟后，周围终于回归了平静。爆炸并没有意料中的强劲，但仍不可避免地给他们带来了伤害。耳机里是队员们急切的呼唤，可是冬兵什么也听不见，也不想听见。脸被碎片划出了好几道血痕，脸上的烟灰几乎让他整张脸的肤色都改变了。冬兵不由多想，把压在自己身上的史蒂夫翻了个身，仔细检查对方的伤口。

“你……！”看着对方身上或深或浅的伤痕，还几乎陷入昏迷失去意识，冬兵头一次在心里感受到了害怕。

害怕？这个情绪对于他来说是如此陌生。

他近乎咬牙切齿地瞪着自己的的同伴。他从未试过这种感觉。这种害怕失去另一个人的感觉太过深刻，似乎从一开始就一刀划在了他的心口。

“嘿，放轻松……我没事。”史蒂夫努力睁开眼睛，湛蓝色的眼睛蒙上了淡淡的水雾，“虽然确实有点疼，但没有致命伤，你不是说我拥有超级血清吗，很快就会好的。”

冬兵看着史蒂夫微微抽搐的手，一边发出求救信号，一边揽紧了身下的人。甚至在闻讯而来的队员前来救治的时候，他还是紧紧抱着史蒂夫，一刻也不愿意分开。

最后他看着史蒂夫疲惫地在他怀里闭上了眼睛。

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

冬兵曾经认为自己是失去了情感的人：比别人经历过更漫长的岁月，他的内心虽不至于毫无感情，但也早已麻木。

他能感受到的最开始，是一滴、一滴，似乎曾经过慢镜头的处理，往下渗出，然后掉落的水珠。几乎没有被察觉到的存在。

然后是断断续续涌出的水流，像在地上凿出了一个泉眼，持续往外流动的溪河，逐渐扩大自己的范围，开始渗透每一个干涸的角落。

紧接而来的，是在崖壁上喷涌而出的瀑布。强劲的水柱拍打在坚硬的岩石上，激起最高的水花，以它最柔软的身躯入侵着巍然不动的硬石。

在他意识到自己心底真正的感情之前，已经被从四面八方扑过来的悲伤、愤怒、后悔、焦虑和恐惧包围。他在那汹涌的潮水中彻底淹没了自己。他不断在水中挣扎，最后沉溺在其中，和包裹着自己的物质融为一体。那股道不明的感情化成了一股力量，成为了他的一部分。

 

史蒂夫从昏睡到醒来，比预料中花了更长的时间。

虽然是这样说，实际上超级血清的作用，让他比平常人的康复速度快了数倍。伤口的愈合速度和程度都非常惊人，比较浅的伤口已经开始脱痂，留下淡粉色的伤痕。但对于冬兵来说，这远远不够。

从对方闭上眼睛那一刻开始，一直到回到基地，甚至是看着史蒂夫被送入治疗室，直到现在为止，冬兵一直寸步不离。他甚至没空去管自己满脸的胡茬。他厌倦了扮演那个巴恩斯，那个家伙是让史蒂夫奋不顾身保护的人，同时也是害他身陷危险的人。他讨厌这张脸。

他记起对方在最后喊着那个不属于他的名字，然后奋身扑向自己的画面。对方那双像天空一样蔚蓝的眼睛倒映着那个人所挂心的全部——巴基·巴恩斯。

而他只是一个假的，一个仿制品。

冬兵恨不得掐住史蒂夫的脖子，让他睁大眼睛看清楚眼前是谁：我不是你那个来自布鲁克林的童年伙伴，我和他没有任何一点相似之处，我甚至可以只用一只手就摧毁他。

但他并没有这样做。他最终只是什么也不说，甚至没有任何动作，仿佛一尊雕像一样，静静地等待着面前的金发男人醒来的那一刻。

基地里几乎所有人都觉得他疯了，比以前单纯沉默不语的时候更甚。只有他清楚明白，他只是极力在压制自己体内的那只野兽。他学会如何控制它了，他可以操纵那股野性，让它暂时潜伏在深不见底的内部，时刻等待出笼的时机。期待着把那个金发男人咬杀并吞吃入腹的那一刻。

他能感觉到，那股欲望已经忍不住要破笼而出了。

 

**

 

皮尔斯不喜欢香槟和应酬。外交辞令，虚与委蛇，虽然他于此非常在行。他可以一边假装震惊一边在心底冷笑，也可以在极度愤怒的时候在脸上演出悲伤。朗姆洛知道皮尔斯深不可测，是个不好惹的存在。而他最恐怖的地方，就是你永远想象不出他到底有多深不可测。他总是能在你想得到下一步的时候，走在你的前面。

“靠得越近，越容易被表象迷惑。”皮尔斯曾经说过，“但这并不意味着你远离目标，就能看出全貌。”

在会场中间，朗姆洛回想着这句话，越不敢掉以轻心。

 

天空母舰被顺利送了上去。

打开机库的那一瞬间，整个神盾局都能感觉到围绕在耳边的低音轰鸣。他们可以隔着办公室的落地玻璃观赏到堪比好几个球场那么大的母舰升空的壮观景色。三艘巨型的家伙载着他们的心血，缓缓上升。整个神盾局都处于沸腾的状态：这意味着他们这段时间最大的一项任务终于顺利完成了大部分。

皮尔斯很慷慨地举办了一个宴会，除了邀请那些总是对神盾局指手画脚的理事会成员，相当多的国家官员和高级特工也在邀请之列。而朗姆洛和他的小队，则必须保证这些人能够平安度过这个夜晚。

秩序虽然来自痛苦，但无序的混乱更让他不适。

朗姆洛皱眉看着周围觥筹交错的家伙。隐藏在合身西服下的枪磕得他有点不舒服。比起在这种场合下装出绅士的样子，他更享受换上制服执行任务的感觉。这实在是太无聊了。

 

“可以帮我拿杯鸡尾酒吗？”当朗姆洛试图离开这个会场到走廊上喘口气的时候，一个身穿深蓝色晚礼服的女士朝他开口。

朗姆洛朝对方笑了笑，转头让离最近的侍应递过一杯浅蓝色的鸡尾酒。

“这个颜色和你的裙子很搭。”朗姆洛用眼尾偷偷扫过对方露出的香肩和让人有一窥之欲的乳沟，“第一次来？”

“……不，不过这是我第一次穿成这样来这里。”对方撩了撩自己及肩的金色长发。

那颜色让朗姆洛想起了被他们藏在基地的另一个人——那个人也有同样白皙的肌肤和柔软的金发。朗姆洛盯着对方充满暗示意味的眼睛，充满歉意地婉拒了对方的邀请。

比起送上门来的东西，他更喜欢从别人手里夺取不可能的目标。

对方似乎有些失望，仍然不舍地搂过朗姆洛的腰，在其腰间轻轻掐了一把，然后装作若无其事地离开。

天下没有免费的午餐。朗姆洛看着对方走远，马上低调地穿过人群，闪身到某根柱子的后方。确保在没人看见的情况下，他从自己的口袋里摸出一个微型跟踪器。

“真是蛇蝎美人……可是你还是太嫩了。”朗姆洛用手劲捏碎了那个脆弱的装置，随手扔进了隔壁的垃圾桶。他拍了拍自己的衣服，若无其事地返回宴会中。

 

“我把那个东西装在他身上了。”

在洗手间最里面的厕格中迅速把金色的假发脱掉，娜塔莎甩了甩美丽的棕红色短发，换上了便于行动的另一套衣服。为了上演所谓的愚蠢色诱计划，她甚至已经作好了完美脱身的计划，幸亏对方和她预料中的并没有离开自己的岗位。娜塔莎感谢对方的敬业。这束胸绑得她太不舒服了。不过谢天谢地，她终于把那个东西顺利接触上了目标。

她还有别的任务。娜塔莎必须在躲开神盾局视线的情况下联络上托尼他们。

完成任务之后，她没有多作停留，只是马上离开现场，边用通讯器联络弗瑞，“我就知道他会把假的那个弄掉……现在还流行把跟踪器放口袋吗？”

 

**

 

史蒂夫看着自己的手掌。

他杀了人。他看着匕首的顶端嵌入了对方的脖子。虽然对方是敌人，虽然对方很危险……而他们没有办法及时解决掉这个危险。他们只能选择除掉任何可能会威胁到平民的目标。

他想起在布鲁克林的时候，他跟着巴基在巷子中、或者公园里，和别人的那些争斗。让自己变得眼青鼻肿也不过是非常小儿科的事情，他们可以在床上躺个两天然后很快恢复过来——如果他没有因为各种不适而被母亲困在卧室的话。

但这不一样。

他握起拳头，又慢慢放开。

 

“躺下来。”

史蒂夫抬眼看着推门而入的挚友。巴基似乎完全痊愈了，他端着水杯靠近了自己的床边。史蒂夫发自内心地对着巴基笑道。他的声音仍然有些嘶哑，但并不影响他说话。他觉得他有很多感受在心里盘桓着，他想和对方分享。

“你没事真的太好了。”

冬兵不想看那个刺眼的笑容，面无表情地把杯子递给了史蒂夫，“我应该感谢你的英勇就义？”

他看着对方仰起脖子，大口大口灌着水。

史蒂夫喝完，维持着手握水杯的姿势，用疑惑的眼神看向他的挚友。他能感觉到巴基语气里的不满。

“巴基，那种情况下换了谁也会这么做的。我相信你也会这样做。”

冬兵没有接话。他微微蹙起的眉头让史蒂夫感觉很不舒服。

“我只是，有些不能适应。”史蒂夫慢慢开口，“我意识到了那时候，我说的想上战场，其实是个笑话。我讨厌战争。是的，任务很残酷……比我以前想象的残酷得多。”

“这两天我躺在床上，一直在思考。是不是因为我太讨厌当初上战场的记忆，我才会在这里把那一切都忘掉……我害怕的，也许并不是战争的残酷，也不是怕自己会受到什么伤害。比起身体上的伤痕，印在记忆里的负罪感令我夜不能寐。我希望自己能够保护别人。我一直希望自己拥有强大的力量，让我可以去保护那些弱小的人们。但这意味着我必须去伤害另一些我本来有机会帮助得到的人。我看着他们陷入困难，而我却毫无办法。”

史蒂夫停顿了一下，巴基并没有催促他。他只是听着。

“那天我看着实验室里的那些器械……我突然意识到，有些事情也许并不是他们的主观意志。也许他们也只是想活下去。但我们根本不知道他们参与实验是否自愿。”

“巴基……我开始分不清自己到底是为什么而战斗的了。”

冬兵听不下去了。他扳开对方抱住自己头部的手，顺势用力地把对方按倒在床垫上。“从现在开始，停止你的一切想法。”冬兵冷冷地开口，“你只需要看着我，跟在我的后面，掩护我、为我扫除随之而来的敌人。”

他跨坐在史蒂夫身上，开始撕扯对方松垮垮的浅色病服，任由大块大块的肌肤裸露在微凉的空气中。

“我们曾经经历过比那些更残酷的过去，也许未来也会有更残酷的路要走。”他无视史蒂夫错愕的眼神，把挡在隔壁妨碍他动作的枕头和薄被扫落到地面上，“……只有你和我。”

冬兵几乎把对方剥干净了，剩下包裹住史蒂夫最脆弱部分的最后一道防线。

史蒂夫不清楚巴基在对自己做什么：他的脑子暂停了思考。他只能一动不动地盯着位于上方的挚友，任由对方把他身上的最后一块布料扯走。

冬兵没有片刻的手下留情。所有能遮挡住对方的东西都已经被他扫除干净。他开始解开自己身上的衣服，撕扯般地弄掉了上面的扣子，露出自己健壮的胸膛和泛着金属光泽的左臂。

史蒂夫开始意识到了有什么不对劲。虽然他还是不明白巴基要对他做什么，但那绝对不是他能够控制的。他开始微微反抗，试图挣脱对方的钳制。冬兵用自己结实的腿部压制住对方的下身，并且毫不犹豫地抓住金发男人的手腕，把他们拧在一起，随手捞起地上的一件衣服给他打了个结。他按住史蒂夫的肩膀，把他使劲往柔软的床垫上摁下去。

“巴基？先放开我……有话好好说。”被冬兵压制住、动弹不得史蒂夫皱眉朝自己的挚友说道。他已经完全被禁锢在这张窄窄的床上。

“不。”

 

已经晚了。

冬兵感觉得到，他心底的野兽已经爬出了笼子。

 

“我会让你马上变得什么都无法思考。”

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

尽管史蒂夫不想承认，但事实上，身后这个男人带给他的这场性爱可以说是毁灭性的：毁灭他的理智，毁灭他的道德观念，甚至毁灭他的意识。

身体相连的地方被摩擦得发疼，在他身体里不断进出的阴茎不仅填满了他的内部，甚至让他产生了自己从脊髓、血管到大脑都被侵占了的错觉。

冬兵一边狠狠挺腰入侵着史蒂夫，一边用有着短刺胡茬的下巴磨蹭着史蒂夫光滑的肩膀。他愉悦地看着那里因此擦出了淡淡的粉色。随后，他暂时从这股直冲脑髓的快感中让自己回过神来，尝试用有着金属质感的那只手掌捂住对方的口鼻。冬兵能够听到史蒂夫从自己的指缝里流露出断断续续、无法忍耐的喘气声。这让他变得更加兴奋。

“你喜欢这个？”冬兵突然狠狠地顶了身下的金发男人一下，并且满意地听着对方按耐不住的低声呜咽。因为被外物顶开而不断收缩的内部，让他几乎控制不住自己的力度。

无法回答的史蒂夫只能不断摇头渴求着新鲜空气。他像一条被抛上岸的鱼，徒劳地挣扎，因为缺氧而慢慢失去思考的能力。

冬兵看着史蒂夫的脖子和锁骨周围渐渐变成了淡玫瑰色，衬着他白皙无比的皮肤，让自己体内的野兽进一步地侵占和攻击身下的这个人。他暂时停下了动作，慢慢从史蒂夫体内抽出。在史蒂夫还没喘过气来的时候，冬兵出其不意地用蛮力把他翻转了过来，让他面朝着自己。

史蒂夫的后背因为突如其来的动作磕得生疼。已经失去思考能力的他，有些迷茫地对上了男人的眼睛：那里面是他所不熟悉的欲望、忍耐还有暴虐。还有一部分深深隐藏在其中的温柔和宠溺。

还没等他回过神来，男人再次把自己的粗长的性器挤了进去。

“啊……求你了，停下……”

史蒂夫感觉到自己的内壁被完全撑开，男人长驱直入，那力度似乎是要直接通过他的后方，一路捅进他的脑子。他的双唇不受控制地微张，无意义地在有规律的撞击中发出单音节，甚至连喘气都没有余裕。在他身上的男人先是略带粗鲁地分开他的结实的大腿，指节在史蒂夫的膝窝处用力，金属手臂在史蒂夫光滑肌肤的映衬下，泛着冰冷质感的光。

冬兵腾出他的右手，把失去反抗意愿的金发男人紧紧束缚住，把对方的双手手腕固定在其脑袋的上方。他的下身持续冲撞着史蒂夫最脆弱的部位。没有任何事物足以让他产生停下的念头。除了因为撞击而不断回响着噪音的床板，连接两人的部位也一并发出足以令史蒂夫羞愤致死的声音，清晰的节奏在这个密闭的空间内尤其刺耳。

史蒂夫觉得自己快要被对方干死了。

火辣辣的痛，伴随着灭顶的快感。

自己的阴茎硬得发疼，顶端已经渗出了透明的黏液，但无法获得自由的双手不能通过摩擦那里而得到快感。被男人用力撞击的臀部更是麻得快丧失痛觉，那凶猛的力度顶得他几乎要干呕。已经习惯了撞击节奏的内部紧箍住男人的性器，试图把对方挤出去，却让对方进出得更猛烈。

居于上方的冬兵满意地看着身下男人被他干得只能大口喘气的样子。他爱死了这个景色；史蒂夫前额几缕淡金棕色的发丝被汗水打湿，柔软地贴在额头。湛蓝色的眼睛蒙上了一层薄雾，几乎无法对焦，只能失神地看着身上不停入侵他的男人。大腿原本结实的肌肉因为撞击而有节奏地抖动。冬兵把自己的左手从扳开对方腿根的位置慢慢往上移动，划过对方仍然留有疤痕的腹部，最后捏住了金发男人结实的胸膛。那里淡粉色的敏感点已经完全挺立了起来，似乎在等待他的分神照顾。

冬兵能在这激烈的运动中感受到对方的身体在微微颤抖着。

“巴克、巴基……不……”

史蒂夫用几乎微不可见的角度摇了摇头。他已经没有多余的力气去思考这场消耗了他全部体力的性爱到底是怎样开始的。他甚至已经忘了自己身处何处，忘了这个随时可能有人碰见的地方到底有多不合适。除了感受男人带给他的疼痛和快感，他已经快要无法思考别的事情了。

在被冲撞的模糊间，他不断提醒自己：这样做是不对的。

这太不合常理了。

他们是青梅竹马的死党，是互相信任对方的队友不是吗？他们应该是背负着对方生死的兄弟，应该是可以把后背甚至生命放心交给对方的伙伴……而不是把自己勃起的家伙插进对方身体里面的那种关系。

史蒂夫没有尝过这个，但不代表他什么也不懂。他们应该马上停下来。

但是他无法拒绝对方的任何请求。

 

“你竟然还有心思想别的？”

冬兵有些不满地挺了挺腰，直直撞在了对方身体内部的某个敏感点上。这个动作令身下的男人发出了无法忍耐的低喘。冬兵无法拒绝这种快感，但他不想只有自己一个人享受。虽然征服身下这个强悍的男人让人兴致勃勃，但是让床伴同样享受到快感才更令他满足。他松开了史蒂夫的手腕，转而握住史蒂夫已经颤抖得不行的茎身。

“不……！快放开……！”

史蒂夫的双手终于重获自由。他开始挣扎，试图推开握住他最脆弱部分的男人的手。他有些口不对心地反抗。冬兵视若无睹地开始上下快速摩擦那可怜的部分，成功让史蒂夫被灭顶的快感逼出了生理性泪水。

史蒂夫被这陌生的感觉刺激得无法再思考别的。他咬住自己红得快要滴血的双唇，颈部不受控制地后仰，连饱满的胸膛也染上了淡粉色。这从未试过的快感让他不能自控地收紧了内壁，紧紧吸住了男人深埋在他体内的部分，似乎要把对方整个人吞进自己的体内。

冬兵被这突然的动作刺激得倒吸一口气。他不由分说地抬高史蒂夫的一条腿架在自己宽厚的肩膀上，开始了更猛烈的一轮撞击。他同时加快了手上的动作，史蒂夫很快就受不住地射了出来——这场激烈的性爱对于一个毫无经验的男人来说，实在是太刺激了。冬兵看着身下的金发男人因为射精而短暂失神的脸，感觉到埋在对方体内的硬物不由自主地开始颤抖。在持续的猛烈动作下，最终把滚烫的乳白色液体灌满了金发男人的内部。

“你是我的。”高潮平复过后，冬兵用沾满对方体液的手摸上了史蒂夫的脸，“忘掉别的，你只能思考关于我的事情。”

他的声音坚定而不容置疑，史蒂夫甚至有了一种自己身在笼中的错觉。他将要一辈子被禁锢在男人冷冽的眼神中。

冬兵慢慢从对方的体内退出来。他的手从对方的侧脸一直摸到鼓胀结实的胸膛，抚过史蒂夫完美的腰线，再到挺翘的臀部，顺着大腿富有魅力的肌肉线条一直到最后握住了史蒂夫稍显纤细的脚踝。和他言语中的无法反抗的占有不同，冬兵的动作可以说得上温柔缱绻，似乎是在欣赏一件世上罕有的艺术品。

史蒂夫还在大口大口喘着气。

他还没彻底从刚才那场毁灭他一切思考能力的运动中清醒过来，只是昏昏欲睡地享受着对方对他粗暴的占有和温柔的爱抚。他在模糊间意识到对方慢慢凑近了他的脸：似乎带着点犹豫和试探，巴基柔软温热的双唇深深地贴上了他的。然后他出于本能地回应着。

像是举行了什么特别的仪式，这下，似乎他们彻底属于对方了。

史蒂夫放弃了思考。他闭上双眼，沉沉睡去。

 

**

 

史塔克大楼内，某个已经完全封闭的会议室里，围着一张会议桌，坐了一圈沉默的人。

 

——寇森死掉然后又活了，弗瑞死掉然后也活了。想不到我堂堂一个天才，被同一个人用同一个手法骗了两次……弗瑞你等着。

托尼·史塔克后背靠在舒适的办公椅上，不停把玩着手里的眼镜。

——既然有那么简单的办法可以控制天空母舰的定位系统，我和托尼废寝忘食的那几个晚上到底是为了什么。

布鲁斯·班纳交握着双手放在会议桌上，死死盯着面前打开的工具箱里面静静躺着的三块芯片，催眠自己不要发怒。

——是应该先对付那三艘东西和局里那些叛徒，还是先把队长找到呢，这是第一个问题。前面这些人都是不听指挥的家伙，要怎么才能让他们顺利分工合作对抗九头蛇，是第二个问题。神盾局之后要怎么重组，是第三个问题。

尼克·弗瑞在桌底下交叉着双腿，用剩下的一只眼睛环视了一周。

——我不会那么愚蠢做第一个开口的那个，因为准会被围攻。谁都好，快说点什么。

克林特·巴顿假装低下头，用余光盯着隔壁的娜塔莎，结果被对方剜了一眼。

——简直受不了了，我可以出去吗？

希尔捂住了自己的额头。

 

“你们是打算一直坐到世界末日，或者是被武器在头上开个洞吗？”

佩帕从外面推开门，倚在门边朝里面的那堆人开口。她简直无法想象他们在这个关头居然可以纠结一些有的没的。于是她有些粗暴地把手里的托盘拿了进来，把上面的咖啡杯逐个放在复仇者们的面前。

“如果巴顿那边得到的消息没错，那么队长应该被藏在了某个秘密基地里面。”娜塔莎率先打破了沉默，“现在我们手头上有好几个可疑的地点，你们分析一下应该从哪一个开始入手。”

“贸然行动可能会被母舰追踪到。我们应该先想办法把自己的存在屏蔽掉，不然被检测到DNA的话就完蛋了。”弗瑞看了看依旧沉默的托尼和班纳博士，尝试着说出自己的看法。

克林特则表示他没有意见。他只负责行动，不负责构思。

“班纳博士，你怎么看？”娜塔莎转过头，看了看对方。

“我担心队长被对方控制住了。既然他还有能力参与特殊行动，那么他肯定有办法偷偷联络上我们之中的任何一个人。”班纳冷静地开口，“他没有那么做，或许是因为找不到机会……但这个可能性太小了。又或者是他有别的办法，在不牵扯我们进来的情况下解决问题。不过，我最担心的是，事情没那么简单，他可能被对方用什么办法控制住了。”

复仇者们再次陷入了沉默。这个可能性不是没有。他们必须为此作出相关的对应。

“我有一个计划。”托尼终于开口。大家在同一时间齐齐看向了他。

他挑眉，没有管周围的别人，只是直直盯着坐在他正对面的弗瑞。后者被他的眼神盯得有点背脊发毛：虽然他绝对不会承认这一点。

“但你们必须现在乖乖跟我坦白，还有多少事情是瞒着我的。”

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

冬兵走进来的时候，史蒂夫正在用力击打着拳击沙包。

似乎是听不到对方的脚步声，史蒂夫一刻也没停，甚至没有分神去看对方一眼。他全神贯注于手上的动作，把所有的情绪（事实上他也弄不清那里面到底有着些什么），全部发泄到面前的沙包上。

顶端吊挂着沙包的链条已经被连续不断的动作攻击得摇摇欲坠，发出些许金属摩擦碰撞的刺耳声音，但史蒂夫仍然没有停下来的意思。冬兵双手交叉在胸前，站在离对方不远的地方，看着金发男人在背心下露出的拥有完美线条的肌肉。

似乎是感受到对方沉默、灼热、毫不掩饰的视线侵犯，史蒂夫终于按耐不住，对着面前的器物用力打出了最狠的一拳。金属链条被突如其来的强猛力度拉扯得断开，沙包失去了牵引物，直直朝冬兵的位置甩了出去。

男人始终站在原地，并没有躲开。他连眼睛都没有眨一下。他看着已经被完全破坏掉的沙包朝自己飞过来，最后跌落在自己的脚边，甚至还划出了好一段距离。

他知道史蒂夫并没有打算击中他。

“你可以解释一下。”史蒂夫开口。金发男人任由汗水划过脸庞，他稍微扬起下巴看着来人，胸膛因为喘着粗气而不断起伏。冬兵听出对方的话里带有些咬牙切齿的意味。他并不清楚对方是因为运动过后的呼吸急促，还是因为他正在生气。

“哪方面。”冬兵捡起被泄愤过后可怜地躺在地上的沙包，没有丝毫怜悯。他随手把东西往角落一扔，一步步逼近眼睛里带着审视意味的金发男人。

“你不应该那样做……这不是应该对你的朋友做出来的事情。”

史蒂夫似乎是想起什么让他羞愤的画面，耳尖微微泛红。冬兵敏感地捕捉到了那个画面。

“被你的朋友上了这件事情会让你不满？”

冬兵突然得到了胜利的快感。他做了巴恩斯无法做到的事情：那个懦弱的家伙保护不了眼前的这个男人，他只能任由自己金发的童年玩伴落入别人手中，被别人占有。

而他正是这个幸运的别人。

 

史蒂夫显然被这句话激怒了。他迅速向前一步，双手用力按住冬兵的肩膀，使劲把对方推出好几米远。冬兵一个踉跄，毫不为意地稳住身形，只是抬眼盯着对方因为怒火而憋红的脸。史蒂夫的肩膀不断起伏，他似乎完全没有想到对方会说出这样的话。这确实令他生气，非常生气，“我以为我们是朋友，巴基。去找个妞儿，我不是被你拿来发泄欲望的工具。”

史蒂夫试图让自己冷静下来。

他们需要沟通，而不是吵架。可他有太多话憋在心里，不吐不快。明明这是他们沟通的最好的时机。比起所谓的男人的尊严，实际上他更想了解对方做出这种事情的动机，或者是什么改变了他最信任的挚友。

他想知道对方如今到底是怎么看待他的。他害怕，那被他丢失的记忆里有他所不知道的错误，而那改变了他们之间的关系——他仍然全心全意地信任着他的巴基，但现在他无法洞悉对方的想法。巴基学会了在他面前隐藏起自己。他不再是过去那个人了。

 

“我没有把你当成是发泄欲望的工具。”

冬兵冷冷开口。他知道对方误会了自己的想法，但是这个误会并非毫无道理，他尝试着让对方理解自己的想法，“但我也并不把你当成朋友。”

他看见史蒂夫眼底一闪而过的失望和悲伤，于是他马上意识到自己用了错误的词语。

但他确实没有把对方当成所谓的朋友。他没有朋友。他也知道一般人不会对自己的朋友产生最原始的欲望。可惜，在史蒂夫·罗杰斯的眼里，自己永远是那个和他一起长大的巴恩斯，永远是他最忠实的挚友——而不应该是一个会压倒他、侵犯他的男人。

 

史蒂夫深吸一口气。他从没有想过对方会作出这样的回答。他感觉到自己的心脏最坚硬的外壳产生了足以令他动摇的裂缝。这算什么呢？当自己终于有能力和对方并肩的时候，巴基已经不需要他了吗？是不是因为自己，他的手臂才变成那样？还有别的什么？

但那令他意识迷乱的激烈占有中，对方说过的那些充满控制欲的话又算什么呢。

跨越了大半个世纪，明明身边只剩下巴基一个……为什么要在这个时候告诉自己这么残酷的事实？

 

“看来我们是没办法好好交谈了。”

冬兵看着史蒂夫抿得紧紧的双唇。对方狠狠盯住自己的眼神里面已经泛出了几乎难以察觉的水光。

他微不可闻地叹了一口气，三两下把自己的上衣脱掉，露出结实饱满的肌肉。

他已经准备好了。

“打赢的说了算。”

 

**

 

“你确定要这么做？”

希尔并不惊讶托尼的想法，也从不质疑弗瑞的决定。她只是有点担心。

“死掉的人不能再死一次。”相比起希尔的担忧，弗瑞显得完全不担心自己的处境，“最坏的结果也不过是真正死掉而已。”

“我明白了。”希尔朝托尼点了点头。作为一个高级特工，她的专业素质不比娜塔莎差，在某些地方她甚至更优秀。这次让她始终呆在后方执行指令，让她头一次感觉到了眼前的硬仗只能赢，不能输。

他们输不起。

如果他们输了，她就是最后的防线——在献出生命之前把所有的一切阴谋曝光在人前。

弗瑞朝身边的众人投去了势在必得的目光，“你们准备好了吗？”

“随时待命。”

 

**

 

等他俩正式停止朝对方出拳，已经是整整一个小时以后的事情了。

他们几乎把这个训练场摧毁，尽管冬兵已经很小心控制住自己的力度：一来他不希望伤到对方，二来他不想引起太大的动静。但他知道基地里的其他人肯定已经知道了他俩的争斗，显然大家都想在事情平息之前远离这个危险的地方。他们的做法非常明智。地面已经出现了好几道清晰的细长裂痕。冬兵发誓他能够彻底击碎那块地板，他只用了连平常十分之一都可能没有的力度。

至于史蒂夫……他已经没有余力去想怎么善后。他还没从昨天那场激烈的性爱中缓过神来，早上又在这里消耗掉他剩余的那些体力。刚才抵挡巴基的蛮力，已经是他能做的所有事情了。

 

“你是我的全部。”

史蒂夫盯着昏暗的天花板，他身边的那个男人突然开口说了这么一句。他因为激斗而发昏的脑子一下子反应不过来。

“不仅仅是朋友那么简单。”男人躺在地上喘着气，又补了一句。

“我失去了朋友、亲人、可以亲吻的对象，信仰、理想、还有为之战斗的理由。”冬兵用低沉又富有磁性的声音，慢慢开口，“几乎失去了所有。摊开自己的手掌，除了冷冰冰的武器，我抓不住任何东西。”

我唯一可以紧紧抓在手里的，就只有你。

但连这唯一的全部，也不过是偷别人的。

 

冬兵侧过头，看着躺在自己身边同样气喘吁吁的史蒂夫。这一回，他能够清晰看到对方的眼眶比他的脸颊还要红：金发的男人同样回过头来看着自己最重要的朋友，他们互相看着倒映在对方眼中狼狈的自己。史蒂夫伸出手，轻轻抓了抓对方因为这段时间没有修理过而变得稍长的深棕色头发。

那个动作像是在安慰小动物一样。冬兵被自己突如其来的这个念头逗乐了。

他笑了。上扬的嘴角让他看起来更加致命地迷人。史蒂夫面对着突然露出笑容的青梅竹马，感觉到自己的眼泪几乎忍不住要溢出眼眶。

“……你终于笑了。”

史蒂夫的尾音带着微不可闻的颤抖。他翻过身来，朝隔壁同样侧躺在地上的男人伸出了手臂，把对方紧紧揽进了自己的怀里。冬兵也紧紧回拥住对方宽厚的肩膀。他们的身体贴在一起，几乎密不可分。

史蒂夫在这难得的平和静谧中，试探着亲吻对方的额头。他不知道为什么，只是单纯地想这么做。就像在七十年前布鲁克林无数个寂静的夜晚那样，巴基守在他的病床前，只是为了安慰因为体弱而不得不被困在家里的他。那时候的巴基经常动作轻柔地用毛巾擦拭他因为发热而滚烫的额头。就像在用他的手掌轻轻地亲吻着他的前额一样。

然后他现在也这样做了。

 

冬兵感觉到了对方的动作充满试探的意味。显然史蒂夫还不清楚自己的感情，他只是做着自己想要做的事情。冬兵轻轻地捧住了对方的脸，用满是胡茬的下巴轻轻地搔刮着对方细嫩的脸部皮肤。史蒂夫笑着躲开。冬兵能够近距离看到对方的眼角弯起，长长的睫毛像把扇子一样搔刮在他的心上。但史蒂夫没有拒绝冬兵的亲吻。他尝试着让自己去感受这种陌生又刺激的感觉。他感受过，其实那令他很快乐。

史蒂夫能够清楚地意识到对方在吮吸他的嘴唇，虽然这触感令他害羞，但是他并不打算拒绝对方的求欢。他们是对方最重要的人。

两人在这乱得一团糟的训练室里面纠缠在一起。

脑子被身体的热度冲击得毫无思考能力，几乎是拉扯掉对方身上的衣服。面对着终于会回应自己的史蒂夫，冬兵比之前更兴奋：他们不断撕咬着对方的身体，在对方结实的胸膛上留下属于自己的痕迹。史蒂夫在男人进入的时候，用手紧紧攀住了对方的后背。没有足够的润滑，只有彼此信任的结合。幸亏他并没有留长指甲，不然冬兵的后背现在必定是一条条的刮痕。他承受着来自男人一波又一波的冲击，被快感洗刷的身体几乎毫无阻挠地接受了对方的入侵。和上次不一样，史蒂夫这回能够清醒地意识到对方粗硬的阴茎在自己体内的动作。楔子般狠狠的嵌入，对方下体的囊袋用力拍打着史蒂夫的会阴处。括约肌被撑到极致，史蒂夫的大脑除了感受着令他头昏目眩的快感和外物入侵的疼痛，几乎没有一丝思考的空间。

粗重的喘息弥漫在只有他们两人的空旷的训练室内。直到经过了很久，在快感平息下来之后，双方仍然没有松开抱紧对方的手臂。静静地维持着相拥的姿势，他们在随时有人撞见的训练室里面等待激烈的心跳彻底平复的那一刻。

这下史蒂夫更清晰地感觉到了。

自己心脏那个坚硬的外壳开始慢慢裂开……有什么他未知的东西，慢慢从里面渗了出来。

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

冬兵喜欢在做爱的时候舔他的脖子。

无论是从后面进入，还是从正面占有，男人总喜欢在他的身上制造各种各样的痕迹。有时候是咬出来的牙印，有时候是用力吮吸的吻痕，有时候是手指用力捏出来的淤痕，或者是胡渣蹭破的痕迹。而对方最喜欢的，就是在他兴奋难耐的时候像是准备吸血一样咬住他的脖子，然后用舌头反复舔弄自己弄出来的咬痕。

而史蒂夫除了不断喘气和发出令自己羞愤难耐的声音以外，只能牢牢用手攀附住冬兵宽厚的背部，双腿无力地圈住对方的腰身，被动地承受对方一波又一波的攻势。

他们逐渐习惯了这种缠绵又扭曲的相处方式。练习场就是他们最常纠缠的场所。几乎都是先由冬兵开的头，他总是在日常的搏击训练途中压倒自己一本正经的对手，然后扒掉对方的衣裤，挑逗起对方的情欲——最后两人紧紧地相拥在一起，把对方撩拨得一塌糊涂。在这个混杂着汗水和雄性气息的地方，他们几乎在每一个角落都做过。

史蒂夫的身体已经习惯了对方的入侵，虽然被动的承受总是伴随着疼痛，但是随之而来的快感是他所不能抗拒的。他们彼此互相需要、彼此互相索取，仿佛世界就只剩下他们两个：他们生来就是为了对方而存在。

冬兵的楔入总是快而狠。他最喜欢看史蒂夫被他操弄得忘掉一切的样子。每次他在搏击场上看着同伴坚定的眼神，或者对方出拳快而准的路数，总能让他记起征服这个人的快感。

 

“你总能让我疯狂。”

冬兵咬着金发男人的耳垂。对方在耳边的低语让史蒂夫真的快要疯了。灼热湿滑的内壁绞紧了对方不断进攻的粗长阴茎，却换来了更激烈的抽送。穴口被两人的体液弄得湿答答的，肉体间碰撞的声音让史蒂夫面红耳赤。史蒂夫把自己的脑袋埋在柔软的枕头里——这回他们没在训练场里面干起来。虽然冬兵并不介意让别人知道他们的关系，但是丧失了大部分记忆的史蒂夫却还保留着他性格里最保守的部分。尽管他现在快被撞得陷进床垫里面。

汗水和体液混合浸湿了两人身下的床单，冬兵趁身下金发男人失神的一瞬间吻上了他的嘴唇：他轻轻啃咬着他的下唇，让这看起来变得更红。史蒂夫生涩又激动地回应着他。巴基的一切都让他神魂颠倒。他不在乎对方的头发变得更长，或者是他有几天没刮胡子让他看起来更沧桑冷漠，他也不介意对方总是用蛮横的态度来宣示主权——冬兵想这么做，事实上他也这么做了。

现在基地里没有人不知道他们是一对。

无论是对于他们的关系了解到何种程度，他们在所有人的眼中都是不可分开的组合。对此皮尔斯没有太大的意见。士兵需要排解性欲，他们的关系越紧密，对他而言更有利。他只是等待着把史蒂夫·罗杰斯变成最完美的武器。

如果说有谁对于这个局面有任何不满的话，可能只有朗姆洛。他佩服冬兵作为一个战斗机器的能力，或者他可以在任务中服从他的指示。但是对于这位九头蛇战利品的所有权，他并不甘心就这样交到冬兵的手里。

只有笑到最后的强者，才能拥有最完美的战利品。

秩序来自痛苦，他知道这一点，比任何人都知道。他可以忍耐。他已经习惯了在潜伏中获得自己需要的东西。在他的世界里，所有的事物都应该有个循序渐进的过程。

如果说冬兵是一只习惯用速度和凶悍去绞杀猎物的黑豹，那么朗姆洛本身，就是在在领地上拥有复杂等级系统的鬓狗、或者豺狼。他习惯群体活动，很少在势单力薄的情况下正面和大型肉食动物竞争——但这不代表他就是弱者。恰恰相反，他是那种远远比看上去要危险得多的存在：他在等待一个合适的机会，把他的猎物从敌人的手里夺过来。

他和冬兵希望跟对方全身心的结合不一样，也并不在乎那个男人的目光落在谁身上：他从不在乎那些虚无缥缈的情感。背叛总是来自信任。他想让那个总是高高在上的金发男人尝尝被他征服的滋味。他就是想看看，那个从身体到内心都如此强悍的男人，最后是如何屈服于他。

朗姆洛在等待这个机会。

他有的是耐心。

 

**

 

“长官，我认为您必须要看一看这份文件。”

站在皮尔斯的办公室里面，西特维尔的镜片反射着冷光。在他们用母舰上面的算法监视目标的时候，他们意外地监测到了这个早应该消失的目标。

皮尔斯神色凝重地看着手中这份东西。上面提到了在他们把天空母舰发射上空之后的短短几天内，有两次检测到了来自本应该死去的尼克·弗瑞的信号。第一次被当作是系统未完善产生的故障被忽略掉，但第二次出现这种情况，他的下属认为必须马上报告。

“第一次出现了几乎一分钟，在靠近加拿大那边的一个小城镇。然后信号消失。”西特维尔解释，“第二次出现的地点离纽约很近，但只有短短的十二秒。在我们决定启动武器前就消失了。”

“……”

皮尔斯眯起眼睛。

虽然弗瑞死亡之后他亲眼看过了对方的尸体，也出席了对方的葬礼。但他不得不提防他那个诡计多端的部下：那个人可是特工之王。即使他死了，他的下属也有可能利用他可以被算法检测到DNA的血液样本去进行什么行动，就像利用不知名科技复活那个死在外星人手中的八级特工一样。

如果他没死，事情就更复杂了。

“我们不能坐以待毙。”西特维尔常年待在弗瑞的手下，也和复仇者们共事过。他知道他们的力量不容小觊。

“继续监测。把第二次出现的地点附近所有可能会藏匿的地点都搜查一次。一有动静马上击毙，不要有任何犹豫。”皮尔斯下达了命令。

“然后，去把那个人叫过来。”

 

**

 

史蒂夫用热水冲了个澡。运动过后全身黏糊糊的感觉让他很不好受。

更重要的原因是，他总是无法在清醒的状态下正视刚刚和他滚在一起的挚友。这让他很不自在。他会不由自主地脸红，或者说话语无伦次，最后这种反应总会把对方逗乐……然后被对方压着再来一次。如果是出任务或者是干点什么别的事情可以分散他的注意力，他就不需要极力控制自己一直狂跳的心脏。

那个男人总是性感得要命。史蒂夫用力拍了拍自己的脸，泼了一把水，试图把那些下流的想法冲洗出去。

当他换上干净贴身的衣服，走出浴室外的时候，他看到坐在床上的巴基已经难得地穿好了裤子：虽然他没有穿上衣服，腹肌迷人的沟壑仍然裸露在空气中。史蒂夫顺着对方的目光，转而把视线投向了站在门口的那个人。

是朗姆洛。对方一身黑色行动制服，似乎他除了这套衣服就没有别的装扮：至少史蒂夫没有见过他穿别的衣服的样子。他几乎只见过在任务中的朗姆洛。

 

“队长。”朗姆洛朝史蒂夫点头示意。

史蒂夫很不好意思，他感觉自己的耳尖在发烫。虽然对方并没有表现出任何情绪，但对方显然已经从这充满男性麝香的卧室内，察觉到了他们刚刚干了些什么。床上仍然维持着凌乱的状态，枕头被子都被扫到了地上。被脱下来的衣服也乱丢了一地。更别说坐在床上的那个男人蜜色的胸膛布满的暧昧痕迹。

“朗姆洛。”史蒂夫努力让自己的声音听上去冷静些，“是有什么事情吗？”

朗姆洛的视线紧紧盯着冬兵，他感受到了来自那个家伙眼底的挑衅：他在向自己宣示那个金发男人是他的。

当他敲开这堵门的时候，对方并不打算走出卧室站在走廊和他说话。冬兵只是慢条斯理地套上了裤子——他甚至连拉链都懒得拉——然后让他进来。朗姆洛推开门，看到的就是这一地的衣服和凌乱的床，那个男人面无表情地坐在床沿上，等待着朗姆洛开口。哦，还有刚洗完澡从浴室里出来、身上还冒着热气的美国队长。

朗姆洛不着痕迹地用余光扫了扫史蒂夫健美的肌肉，然后把视线重新投回那个恶劣的男人的脸上。他发誓，那个人绝对是故意的。

他清了清嗓子，“长官让我来找你们。我们有新的任务了。”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

皮尔斯把目标的照片扔在冬兵面前，“别让他第三次从你的手里逃脱掉。”

冬兵不用看都知道对方是谁。这是唯一一个可以从他手里逃掉的人：他从已经被击中的车里消失，甚至中了他的三发子弹仍然还活着。不愧是特工之王。

“这回他可不能跟你一起去。”

冬兵看了一眼皮尔斯。他自己对此并没有异议。冬兵很清楚，如果贸然让史蒂夫接触到对方，有可能会通过什么勾起他的回忆。他们可不能冒这个险。虽然动机不一样，但显然这回他们达成了共识。

皮尔斯又交代了些注意事项，让冬兵回去马上准备。他们已经找到了弗瑞最近出没藏匿的地点，但还不清楚对方用了什么办法避开了天空母舰的监测：他们没法用那个武器对准他。

实际上冬兵也没什么特别需要准备的。他知道那个人的底细：他已经刺杀过他两次，但很可惜都失败了。武器和装备方面会有人替他准备好，所需要的后援也已经就绪。他需要做的不过是跟他的史蒂夫告别。他们需要短暂分开一段时间。自从史蒂夫从冷冻舱里醒过来之后，冬兵从未试过离开对方那么久。

临别前，他们在基地的卧室里接吻。

冬兵不舍地吻着他的情人。他用力吮吸着对方的唇舌，在呼吸间交换彼此的津液。史蒂夫同样动情地回应着他。最后，冬兵放开了被他纠缠得有点缺氧的史蒂夫，轻轻在他脸颊上印上一个吻：这大概是他对对方做的最单纯的一个动作。史蒂夫的脸很红，他企图掩饰自己的害羞和不舍。于是他拍拍对方的肩膀，示意对方不用担心，最后目送换好制服的男人离开这个地方。

如果冬兵知道接下来会发生的事情，大概他拼了命也会在这个时候杀出这个基地，带走他生命中最重要的人。

不过世事这种东西，谁知道呢。

 

“队长，皮尔斯部长让我们过去一趟。”

史蒂夫回过神，看见朗姆洛站在他的背后，示意他跟自己一道。史蒂夫点头示意，跟着对方走进了皮尔斯在基地里的办公室。事实上他并不常来这里，虽然不知道为什么，但这里给他的感觉非常不舒服。

“队长。”皮尔斯听到敲门的声音，转过头来看着他们，“这里有另外一个重要的任务交给你们。”

皮尔斯把桌面上摊开的文件推了出去，史蒂夫顺手接了过来。

“你还记得这个人吗？”

史蒂夫摇摇头。他并不认识照片上的这个家伙。但他一眼就知道对方并非善类。

“你曾经逮捕过他一次，不过你大概也把他忘得一干二净。”皮尔斯无所谓地笑了笑，马上又收起了笑容，“有个坏消息：他逃掉了。你可以再逮捕他一遍，这应该不是什么困难的事情。”

史蒂夫点头示意了解。

“关于他的资料，都已经在这里了。他既然能从神盾局严密的守卫下逃脱，证明他的能力不容小觑，希望你们不要轻敌。”皮尔斯的语气恢复了一贯的态度。

 

“弗瑞既然有本事从冬兵的手里逃掉，又能够避过母舰的监测，他怎么疏忽到暴露自己的行踪？我总感觉，他是故意让我们知道的。”

待史蒂夫离开后，朗姆洛把自己心中的疑惑说了出来，“长官，我认为那是一个圈套。”

一个已死的神盾局前局长成功吸引了九头蛇的眼球，九头蛇会怎么应对呢？要把他和他的同伙赶尽杀绝，九头蛇会派出最精锐的部队围攻他。那么，原来需要隐藏保护的地方就会出现守备漏洞。

“当然是一个圈套。但我们只能选择走进去。他知道我们无法在明面上调派神盾局的人手去抓捕他：他对外已经死了。即使没死，作为前局长，即使他犯了任何错误，神盾局也没有理由在没查明真相的情况下去攻击他。最多只能把他关起来，但并不解决任何问题：我们不清楚他的真正目的和手段。我们甚至不知道他有多少个同伴——假如他和他的人已经知道了我们秘密基地的所在，那么我们的处境就会很危险。”

皮尔斯倒是很冷静。

“出于安全考虑，我们必须马上转移。但史蒂夫·罗杰斯在这里。如果他的目的就是为了引出我们藏匿美国队长的地点，那就正中他的下怀。但如果我们按兵不动，迟早也有可能会被找上门来。即使我们能够成功转移，又该怎么向本应一无所知的美国队长解释呢？暂时在他眼里，我们可没有任何理由去躲避敌人：我们是神盾局。只要是一点点的细节露馅，都很容易会使他产生疑心。这就是我为什么并没有阻止那个人的越狱计划。美国队长需要一个对他来说既光明正大、又可以秘密离开基地的理由。”

朗姆洛现在可以明白为什么皮尔斯要派他跟着队长了。其中一方面是为了在行动中掩护对方，另一方面是为了阻止一切他可能会和复仇者们见面的机会。他意识到，这次的追捕行动并不是一次演习，也并不是装装样子就能办成的任务。

他需要准备。

……在很多层意义上。

 

**

 

当冬兵意识到这是一个陷阱的时候，是因为目标再次出现在那个地方：史蒂夫·罗杰斯曾经租住的家。他还记得上次他在这里喂了对方三颗子弹。

刚开始他还只是怀疑，对方出现在这里是因为藏了什么东西在那个男人的家中。他手里拿着狙击枪，透过瞄准器把枪口再次对准了那个老奸巨猾的特工——然后他意识到了有什么不对劲。

不对。他不会冒这么大的险只身回来拿任何东西。

也不会偏偏在这个时候。

 

在他犹豫的这一瞬间，他看到了对方朝他的方位笑了笑。是陷阱！

几乎是千钧一发之际，他翻身躲过了来自后方的一支箭。

朝攻击自己的人开了几枪，他知道对方和他一样，都是有备而来——恐怕他们准备得更久、计划更周密。本来应该是他更有优势，但是对方精准的方向感使他并没有占到便宜。对方并没有射中他，但他也没有击中对方。

以一敌二并不轻松。本应是他目标的弗瑞也加入了战斗。冬兵必须躲开来自弗瑞的子弹和来自不明攻击者的箭。他扔掉了手里那把碍事的狙击枪，换成了使用方便的手枪。只是躲开对方的攻击就已经很花费力气了，他试图找出不明攻击者的方位，近距离和对方展开战斗。但对方显然了解他的作战方式，他们并没有轻易地给他这个机会。

冬兵有些恼火。他依靠对方的出击路数成功分辨出了对方所在的大致位置，并且迅速向不明攻击者靠近。他试图先解决掉这个家伙，然后再去解决原本的目标：他知道对方的出现意味着什么，实际上他还没正式准备好迎接这些敌人。

他躲开了克林特的攻击，但是对方也压制住了他的进攻。冬兵试图联络后援的特战队队员，但是通讯器并没有回应。

在成功避开弗瑞的三发子弹之后，冬兵看到对方一支箭朝自己直直飞来。他躲开，但他很快发现那并不是射向自己的：那支箭堵住了他的枪口，卡在了中间。

冬兵扔掉了已经没用的武器，打算暂时撤退。他需要的后援并没有如期出现，肯定是出了什么差错。

但是他马上发现，离开这里，似乎这比他正面迎敌还要困难：冬兵看见钢铁侠出现在了战场上。现在，他知道为什么后援没有如期出现。

 

他们终于准备好要来夺走我的一切。他们要来夺走我的史蒂夫了。

这句话，不断回响在冬兵的脑中。

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

要第二次逮住巴曹克显然并不容易。

显然对方现在已经不相信什么安全屋：虽然无论藏在哪里，在天空母舰面前都是“不太安全屋”。既然已经在安全屋被抓过一次，估计谁也不会再来第二次。当然，如果不是皮尔斯并不打算拿母舰对付他，他早就死一百遍了。

这次对方选择藏匿的地点是一个比较隐蔽的大型废弃工厂。除了已经生锈的老旧机床、断裂的逃生梯和结满了蜘蛛网的门窗，大概就只有同样被弃置的工业材料。偶尔还有几张桌椅杂乱无章地堆在已经清空的房间内，但除了灰尘，什么也没有。比起突然出现的目标，史蒂夫更担心头顶上已经毁掉一半的光管、或者是已经穿了个洞的屋顶随时会砸在他们的头上。

这个地方实在是偏远得连来涂鸦的青年都没有。

“队长，我这边并没有找到目标的踪迹。”

朗姆洛还有他带领的小队和史蒂夫在这个地方分开搜寻目标的行踪。他们已经在这个地方花费了几乎半天，但是除了不时找到对方在藏匿时留下的些许痕迹，甚至连他的人影都没有看见过。

“继续找，我们的人在外面已经把这里包围了，他一个人跑不到哪里去的。”

史蒂夫不敢掉以轻心，对方能够从神盾局的关押下逃跑，必然有他的过人之处。况且对方曾经还是个参与多起刺杀行动的好手，这让史蒂夫更加谨慎。

 

史蒂夫走到了一个比较空旷的厂房。他手里握着枪，小心翼翼地推开大门。门后仍然没有他们要找寻的目标。但史蒂夫在不远处逃生梯的楼梯口，发现了显示对方曾经出现过在这里的脚印。史蒂夫犹豫片刻后，放轻脚步，快速跟着脚印前进的方向找过去。

脚印到半路的地方就消失了。史蒂夫分析了一下情况，往其中的一个岔口走去。

但还没走到一半，就在地面上看到了一个调了时间的定时炸弹。

距离爆炸还有九秒。

 

看着差不多同时赶到的朗姆洛，史蒂夫当机立断，已经一脚踢走了那个并不算很大的移动装置：他抢在炸弹爆炸之前把那个东西踢进了铁门后，并且迅速用力把门关上。炸弹如期在门后爆炸。并不十分坚固的大门，被冲击力撞击出一个不规则的裂口。史蒂夫和朗姆洛在原地看着门后还泛着火光的废弃原料，庆幸这个地方并没有留下更多的易燃品。

“该死的。”朗姆洛看上去有些沮丧。他表示跟着对方留下的踪迹顺着摸过来这里，没想到和同样被误导的队长撞个正着。

“没关系，他应该就在附近。从这开始暂时一起行动。”

朗姆洛闻言，调整了一下自己的装备，朝史蒂夫扯开嘴角笑了笑，“是啊，你好像没我不行。”

史蒂夫只是挑了挑眉。

 

两人继续在昏暗的厂房行进。

昏暗的天花板已经裂开了，漏出些许阳光，但那些光线并不足以照亮这个空间。墙壁的角落有些渗水，长时间的潮湿气候让那里长出了深绿色的青苔。他们两个小心翼翼地避开了地面上不少已经变质的工业废料，一些裸露的钢筋和生锈的铁钉也必须非常注意。在到达某一个分岔口的时候，史蒂夫和朗姆洛决定分开搜索，“有什么问题马上联络。”

昏暗的厂房越往里走越阴森恐怖。

到了后面，史蒂夫发现这个废弃工厂并没有破败得那么严重。比起先前那些已经破裂的天花板，这边相对完好的屋顶简直成了明显对比。虽然没有开灯，但是起码光管还是好好吊在天花板上。后面的厂房比前面的要新得多，更适合逃跑的目标藏匿。

史蒂夫轻轻推开一堵门，门后的桌子上面放置了少量的饮用水和已经拆开的食物：虽然很少，但足够一个成年男性几天的消耗了。

目标就在附近。

史蒂夫打醒十二分精神，往房间里的另一堵门走去。他轻手轻脚地推开门，破旧的木门仍然发出了“吱——”的声音。

门后没有人。

 

料想对方已经听到动静而逃跑，史蒂夫并没有第一时间留意到来自头顶上突然攻击的目标。待他回过神来，对方已经从上方一跃而下，并且成功把史蒂夫推开好几米远。史蒂夫因为突如其来的冲击力在地上滚了几圈。勉强稳住身形之后，他躲开了来自对方的利器。

巴曹克乘胜追击。擅长用腿部攻击敌人的他一脚踢开了史蒂夫手里的枪。史蒂夫放弃了冒险过去把枪捡回来。他悄悄把手伸到背后，打开了定位器：他的队员马上就可以收到他发出的信号。

“嗨，又见面了。”

巴曹克并没有表现出一个被追捕目标应有的防备和紧张。他朝史蒂夫笑了，露出洁白整齐的牙齿。

“你逃不掉的。”虽然手里的枪被对方缴获，但是史蒂夫并没有慌。他知道他的队员就在附近行动，一有动静就会有人跟过来。

巴曹克显然并不打算把史蒂夫的威胁当一回事，他的态度就像邀请对方来自己家里作客一样自在。他哼着史蒂夫没听过的调子，把玩着手里的小刀，时不时用难以捉摸的目光看着对方。

史蒂夫不清楚对方打算玩什么把戏，但是他可以奉陪到底。几乎没有片刻犹豫，史蒂夫主动朝对方出击。对方马上反应过来，使出自己的拿手绝活。两人缠斗在一起。

 

两人都是拳脚功夫的好手，一开始，谁也没有占到上风。对方确实是个不俗的对手：巴曹克在几十个回合后把史蒂夫压制住了，锋利的刀片擦过他的颈脖，留下一条细微的血痕。史蒂夫已经在缠斗中被刺了好几刀，虽然及时躲避所以伤口都不深，但是刀上大概是涂过了什么药物，史蒂夫觉得自己有点发昏。这是什么东西？在这个关头他不敢妄动。

巴曹克把刀子插进地面的裂缝中，停下来，目光有些狠戾地盯着史蒂夫。他知道美国队长不过是在拖延时间，在等待他的同伴过来。

“他们不会过来的。我留了好些炸弹给他们消磨时间。”

“是吗？我以为你有那个时间的话会拿去逃跑。”

“别天真了，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。在人过来之前，我们先来聊聊天吧。”

 

**

 

娜塔莎成功潜入了九头蛇的那个秘密基地。

上次她别在朗姆洛身上的跟踪器起了作用：复仇者们成功追踪到了那个跟踪器的具体出没位置，并且分析了对方出入的行动数据，最后推算出九头蛇的秘密基地所在。他们在赌一把，看看队长是不是被关在这个地方。

这个时候基地里人不多。特战队的人因为任务基本上都离开了这里，除了留下把守的部分人员，剩下的几乎都是穿白色制服的科研人员。娜塔莎趁着基地里人手不够，已经暗地里搜寻了好几个地方。她没能找到史蒂夫，但是她有种直觉，确信他曾经就在这里。

娜塔莎甚至还看见了用来封存冬兵的那个冷冻舱（当然她不知道这个玩意儿也曾经用来冰封过美国队长一阵子），她也搜寻过训练场。因为先前已经被彻底地收拾打扫过，所以她并没有发现什么值得注意的线索：当然，她不知道他们的队长和那个男人在这个地方，已经深深结为一体过。所有情欲的气息早已消散得一干二净，空气中剩下来的，只有阴谋的味道。

 

“罗曼诺夫？我们这边已经完成计划了。你那边怎么样，需要增援吗？”托尼的声音透过通讯器传进娜塔莎的耳朵里。

“队长现在不在这里。”

“我们需要寻找列表上的下一个地点吗？”

“不。”娜塔莎看见了她需要寻找的另一样东西，“他曾经在这里，只是暂时转移了。”

娜塔莎四下张望，确认周围并没有别人。

她迅速闪进了其中一间房间。里面有不少武器，当中有不少她熟悉的枪械。其中更有一件，是她绝不会忘的东西。

“我找到了他的盾牌。”

 

**

 

虽然已经被对方用手铐夺走了单边一只手的自由，但到目前为止，史蒂夫还很冷静，“我不会相信你的谎言。”

他知道这是对方为了扰乱他的思考力而故意说出的话。

“接受现实吧，美国队长。”巴曹克笑得很爽朗，如果不是处于这种场合，史蒂夫几乎要以为对方是出自真心的了，“你所在的世界就是一个谎言，我不过是说了实话。”

“我要是有那个时间和对手废话，还不如逃跑来得实际。”

史蒂夫尝试着偷偷挣脱扣住他左手手腕的枷锁，但是他失败了。那并不是随处可见的金属手铐，似乎是一种经过特殊加工的装备。

他有印象，好像在哪里见过。

“你身边的人也好，神盾局也好，都不是你想象中那么单纯。太过于相信别人会让你失败的，队长。”

“听起来你觉得自己更值得我信赖？”

“比起那些狡猾的家伙，你选择相信我也不错。我是个雇佣兵，收钱办事，不屑于那些虚伪的事情。”

反复无常的对手让史蒂夫察觉到有些不对劲，对方不应该浪费时间在这里和他瞎扯，“你真的有自信能从这里逃掉吗？只铐住我是没有用的。”

“我不像你，队长。我不需要逃跑。”

巴曹克慢慢靠近他，在他的面前蹲下来，和已经被扣押而坐在地上的史蒂夫视线平齐，“为什么你觉得我需要逃跑呢？”

“……”

“有人用我的自由，换取了你的自由。”巴曹克拿着手里的刀轻轻搔刮着史蒂夫的脸颊，“他可以掩护我逃走，交易的条件就是……帮助他抓到美国队长。”

面对史蒂夫不解的目光，巴曹克站起身来，打开了身后的门，“他一直在听着呢。是吧？朗姆洛。”

 

被推开的门后站着史蒂夫熟悉的人。

是朗姆洛。对方身上的那套衣服还是刚刚和他分开行动时候穿的那套。这个人确实是朗姆洛，但是对方并没有解救他的意思。

史蒂夫有些焦躁，他提醒自己不要相信巴曹克的鬼话，但他仍然不能理解到底这个局面是为了什么。

“你的任务已经完成了。在我改变主意之前赶紧滚。”

听得出朗姆洛语气不善，巴曹克识趣地闭嘴，举起双手，似笑非笑地慢慢往后退。

“这是怎么回事，朗姆洛。”史蒂夫心中的不安到达了顶点。他必须要问清楚。

“就是这么回事。”朗姆洛从隔壁拉了一把椅子，坐在史蒂夫面前，“我用放走他作为条件，让他配合我把你抓住。”

“……我不明白你这么做的意思。”

“没什么特别的，个人兴趣。”朗姆洛耸了耸肩，转头看着准备出去的巴曹克，“他说的是实话。”

巴曹克闻言，一副“你看吧”的脸笑着，一边盯着生气的史蒂夫。

但是他没能笑下去。朗姆洛突然站起身，转身一枪射中了他的脑门。巴曹克不可置信地往后倒：现在，他已经没有机会去弄明白发生什么事情了。

“太过于相信别人会失败的。”朗姆洛把枪随手扔在一边，重新坐在椅子上，“他说的是实话，不是吗？”

“……”

“现在没人打扰了，队长。”

朗姆洛看了看倒在地上的巴曹克，重新把视线投向了面前的金发男人。虽然坐在椅子上，但他仍可以居高临下地看着被禁锢的史蒂夫。

“现在，终于可以解决我们之间的私人恩怨。”

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本章含叉盾内容，不接受可跳过直接看最后一段。

 

 

“因为和凶残的对手陷入激斗、最后被迫和对方同归于尽的美国队长。”朗姆洛慢慢开口，“你觉得这个提议怎么样？”

“……不怎么样。”史蒂夫不能理解对方的突然反水，朗姆洛一直表现出来的可靠和忠诚让他完全没有考虑过对方的背叛，“这件事情是谁授意的。”

“我说了，只是私人恩怨。”

“很抱歉，我把所有的事情都忘掉了。如果问题出自我这边的话，我不介意你把我揍一顿。”

朗姆洛哼笑一声，似乎是听到了什么有趣的事情，“抱歉，队长。如果揍你一顿可以解决问题的话，我也不打算搞那么复杂。本来我打算把别的事情都收拾好了再过来算这一笔的，不过多亏了一些不知道天高地厚的家伙——”

朗姆洛又转头看了看身后的那个已经变成尸体的人。他没有说下去，不过史蒂夫知道他的意思。

“既不满足于揍我一顿，也没有打算现在把我杀掉。你的目的到底是什么？”

 

朗姆洛从椅子上站起来，踱步走到原本他隐藏起来的地方，弯腰从后面摸出一个工具箱。史蒂夫看着对方慢条斯理地走回来，把工具箱扔在他的面前。没有扣严实的箱子坠落到地面后，里面的东西散落一地。枪支、小刀、手铐、电击棒……史蒂夫熟悉这些东西。特战队的队员时常在身上配备各种各样的便携式武器，这些不过是其中一部分。

朗姆洛捡起其中一个，仔细打量了一下，然后随手往角落一丢，又捡起第二个：“听说你体内的超级血清能够把你原本的能力增强四倍？”

“你想试试吗？”

“不，有够疼的。”朗姆洛笑了，他回想起上次在电梯里抓捕队长的时候，他可吃了不少苦头，“我只是很好奇是不是所有的东西都会增强四倍，例如说……痛觉？”

史蒂夫知道，前面将有什么即将等待着他。无论是怎样的屈辱和痛苦，他都已经做好了承受的准备。

 

**

 

冬兵醒过来的时候，意识到自己被关押在了一个陌生的地方。

他的四肢无法动弹：他被困住了，他尝试用金属手臂使力挣脱禁锢他的设备，但结果还是不如人意。除了恶狠狠地盯着面前的人，他几乎没有任何可以做的事情。

“你们把队长藏到哪里去了。”娜塔莎见对方醒了，走到冬兵面前，开口问他。

冬兵并没有打算回答她的问题。

似乎是料到对方原本就没有开口的打算，娜塔莎也没有继续纠缠这个。“放弃抵抗吧，冬日战士。”她放缓了声线，试图让自己的声音听起来更柔和一些，“别再因为九头蛇的洗脑而做出让自己后悔的事情了。”

冬兵仍然拒绝开口，他似乎打算一直沉默下去。

 

娜塔莎叹了一口气。她慢慢凑到冬兵的耳边，低声用俄语说了几句话。在监视镜头背后的复仇者们听不到她说了什么。不过他们相信她。

冬兵有些错愕地看着对方，但只持续了短短一瞬间。他很快恢复了面无表情的状态。

 

“我们也许知道得比你还多。”娜塔莎笑笑，“相信我们，我们并没有恶意。我们只想把队长救出来。”

“他很安全。”

“如果他真的安全，他会来联络我们。”

“……”

不会的。他已经把你们忘掉了。

“我们不想伤害队长的朋友，所以我希望你能配合我们。”

“……我不是他的朋友。”

“詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”

“我不是。”冬兵打断了对方的话，嘲讽道，“那个家伙已经死了。”

他讨厌所有人都把他当成那个家伙。

“是吗？但史蒂夫认定了你就是那个巴恩斯。”娜塔莎开口，“实话告诉你，真正的巴恩斯还活得好好的。”

……巴恩斯没死？这不可能。

如果史蒂夫知道了真正的巴恩斯没死……不，这一定是那个女人的谎言。冬兵强忍住内心翻涌的不适，继续保持沉默。

娜塔莎放弃了继续和他对峙的局面，她从隔壁拿来一支药剂，当着冬兵的面注射进他的右臂，“看来我们暂时无法好好对话了。睡一觉吧，等队长平安回来，我们再谈。”

 

**

 

下颚被朗姆洛的右手用力固定，被迫分开的下颌骨被捏得生疼。朗姆洛没有脱掉手套，探进口腔的左手不停慢慢翻搅着史蒂夫的唇舌，一股浓烈的皮革味混合硫磺和硝烟的气息，直冲史蒂夫的鼻腔。舌根不断被用力挤压，混合着刺鼻的味道，令史蒂夫几欲作呕。

史蒂夫喉结不自觉地滚动了一下，他想说点什么，但是对方现在并不打算给他这个机会。他的眉头因为难受而紧皱了起来，生理性泪水不受控制地泛出眼眶。在昏暗的灯光下，笔挺的鼻梁让侧脸蒙上浓浓的阴影，只有在半眯着的眼睛中打转的泪珠反射出晶莹的光。史蒂夫的整张脸因为痛苦而扭曲。

那是一种强者被摧毁的美丽。

 

“说点什么吧，队长。”朗姆洛终于放开了在对方口腔中肆虐的手，转而捏住了史蒂夫的后颈，迫使他不得不往后仰，“不如说说你跟那个男人是怎么做的？”

被拉扯的皮肤马上变得通红，史蒂夫咬紧牙关，恶狠狠地瞪着朗姆洛。朗姆洛分开了史蒂夫的双手——原本是被特制的带有强力磁性的金属手铐吸合在一起，但现在他把分别扣住史蒂夫左右手手腕的两块金属铐分开了，把它们弄到了紧贴着墙壁的金属水管上。

“你最好不要让我有机会逃出去。”

听得出对方话语里咬牙切齿的意味，朗姆洛哼笑一声，并没有太当一回事。他转身从箱子里取出一根细长的电击棒，抵住史蒂夫的腿根，“你应该尝尝这个。”

史蒂夫清晰地感觉到对方扯烂了他的制服。外面的裤子被强行扒下来，贴身内裤裆部的缝线被撕裂开了一半。朗姆洛用力扳开对方修长结实的双腿，掰开肌肉结实的臀瓣。史蒂夫试图反抗，用力往对方的锁骨蹬过去。

朗姆洛打开了电击棒的开关。贴在左腿根部的电击棒马上起了作用，史蒂夫被瞬间的疼痛击中，整条左腿几乎麻痹，失去力气地垂落在一边。

朗姆洛趁机把电击棒往脆弱的会阴处磨蹭，“别乱动，我的队长。”

冰冷的金属棒抵住柔软窄小的入口，那里因为刺激而微微张合收缩。史蒂夫咬紧牙关，他知道如果这个时候打开开关的话，他大概会因此痛昏过去。血清让感官的感觉也跟着加强，有什么他甚至觉得自己昏过去会好受一点。没有丝毫润滑，金属棒的头部挤了进去。虽然没有像男人勃起的性器那么粗大，但是不规则长条形物体的入侵还是让史蒂夫疼得咬紧了下唇。

朗姆洛耐心地把金属棒塞进了对方的体内——后穴几乎吞下了半条金属棒，他一边看着史蒂夫因为忍耐疼痛而扭曲的脸，一边用指腹揉捏着穴口细嫩的软肉。

两人都忍耐着没有说话。史蒂夫疼得脸色发白，下唇几乎被咬出了血，嫣红的颜色刺激了对方的双目。

朗姆洛的胸口不自觉地起伏，他想进一步折磨这个男人。

想让他彻底地屈服。

他握着电击棒的底部，尝试着把金属硬物在对方的体内转了一个圈。

“……唔！”柔软的肠壁承受着不规则金属硬物的入侵，史蒂夫试图用力推挤迫使它不能入侵得更深，但是转动的清晰感觉却让他更疼。

朗姆洛盯着对方微微不住颤抖的腿根，把金属棒慢慢退了出来。在几乎要全部退出的时候，他打开了开关。

“啊——！”

史蒂夫几乎要痛得快晕过去。

眼前不住发黑，电流经过的强烈刺痛感通过尾椎一直上传到大脑，整个人似乎被雷电击中一样难受。史蒂夫感觉到全身的冷汗都迫不及待从毛孔冒出来，他整个人都瘫软了，但偏偏自己意识还是清醒，让他无法逃避这种钻心的疼痛。

朗姆洛把东西抽出来，扔到一边。

他满意地看着史蒂夫前额的浅金棕色头发已经被汗水打湿。对方的眼皮不住地颤抖，睫毛被无法控制的泪水沾湿，从眼角划下泪痕。他扯开史蒂夫前胸的衣服，对方不断起伏的胸膛成功激发了他的欲望。

“你希望我对你温柔点吗？”朗姆洛拍拍史蒂夫的脸，“还是说刚才的也不错？”

“……闭嘴。”史蒂夫的声音近乎嘶哑，他希望对方尽快结束这场折磨。他已经分不清到底是身体的疼痛还是尊严的屈辱让他更不适，但是他知道他不会放过眼前这个家伙。刚才在激斗中的伤口已经以四倍的速度在快速愈合中，火辣辣的疼痛加上被折辱的羞耻，让史蒂夫提醒自己思考着要如何反击。

朗姆洛似乎并未打算马上把他吞吃入腹。

史蒂夫不知道对方为了这一刻到底准备了多久。要瞒过皮尔斯并不是容易的事情，在母舰的系统上消除掉他的资料也花费了他不少的心血。他还要仔细考虑如何把人藏在一个没人察觉的地方，还可以让他神不知鬼不觉地躲过多方的监测。当然，还有要留意冬兵——如果那个男人可以顺利从敌方的手里回来的话。

他专心于手头上的动作，一时用力地拧捏着对方裸露在外的乳尖，或者是揉捏对方结实的胸肌，一时又用脚——他还穿着作战用时厚重的靴子——恶质地用力踩在史蒂夫的腿根处，留下不甚明显的鞋印。

史蒂夫在对方并未留意的时候，试图用手腕的力气使金属铐和水管分开，但是两只手同时被束缚的情况下非常勉强——即使是成功了也会被对方马上发现。

他不敢冒险，他需要等待时机。

 

“史蒂夫，队长，史蒂夫……”朗姆洛松开了钳制对方腰部的手，重新捏住了那个金发男人的下颚。他把脸凑近对方，看见史蒂夫的眉拧得紧紧的，充满防备地盯着他的动作，“真想让大家看看你现在的样子。”

他一把扯下了对方胸口上已经被撕碎了一半的布料，塞进对方的口里，右手几乎是毫无前兆地戳进对方刚刚因为刺激而还在疼痛的穴口。

史蒂夫几乎要惊呼出声，但是他强行忍住了，卡在喉咙里面的愤怒让他选择闭上眼睛。被折磨的疼痛并没有让史蒂夫产生任何快感。他强忍着内心和身体上的不适，努力强迫自己思考逃脱的路线。

他首先要解开这个手铐。要放倒面前的这个男人。要躲开他手下的耳目。要成功这个废弃工厂回到基地。有很多事情要考虑。但他无法把注意力从朗姆洛游走在他身上的手上抽离，他能清晰地感觉到对方的动作，甚至他还知道对方下一步要对他干什么。对方不断在他身上摸索撩拨，但史蒂夫除了感到反胃几乎没有任何快感。

这跟巴基对他做的完全不一样。哪怕巴基的手劲再大再粗鲁，也没有想过要去伤害自己。

史蒂夫咬紧牙关，把所有的想法都扔在一边。

 

朗姆洛揪起了史蒂夫浅金棕色的短发，迫使他仰头看向自己。

他想这么做好久了。一直埋藏在心底的渴望正在实现：这让他的血液忍不住沸腾起来。朗姆洛扯开了自己的皮带，拉开拉链，腿间的凶器隔着薄薄的一层布料磨蹭着金发男人的脸。

史蒂夫感觉胃液几乎要涌上喉咙，他强忍住干呕的冲动，迫使自己忽略那种恶心的触感。

“他让你这么干过了吗？”朗姆洛扯开自己的裤子，被松开束缚而弹跳出来的阴茎拍打上了金发男人的脸颊，发出轻轻“啪——”的一声。

史蒂夫闭上眼睛，选择忽视眼前的一切。他能感觉到对方尺寸傲人的阴茎在自己的脸上磨蹭，那话儿带着浓烈的雄性气息，近距离的接触让那股味道充盈在他的鼻腔中。史蒂夫感觉自己内心的怒火已经涌了上来，他提醒自己要冷静。

朗姆洛扯掉原本堵住史蒂夫口舌的破布，他捏住对方的下颚，迫使对方双唇微微张开，转而把自己的性器抵在金发男人性感红润的唇瓣上。圆钝的顶端已经分泌出些许液体，把金发男人厚而性感的唇被涂上了一层湿润的水光，看起来格外诱人。

朗姆洛试着把前端推进对方的口中。史蒂夫紧闭着眼睛，他企图用力合上嘴巴，紧紧地咬下去，把对方的凶器咬断。察觉到了他的想法，朗姆洛把性器抽了出来，一拳打在金发男人的脸上。史蒂夫的脸被抽得扭过了一边。被揍的感觉也总比被这样受屈辱的好。强忍着脸上的疼痛，史蒂夫咽下带着血腥气味的唾液，狠狠盯着对方。朗姆洛看着金发的男人，正准备再给对方一拳，通讯器却不合时宜地响了起来。

朗姆洛有些不快。他沉默地听着对面的情况，眉头越皱越紧。他走远了两步，认真地等待对面的指示。

就是这个时候！趁对方分神，史蒂夫拼尽全力把束缚自己双手的金属手铐脱离了已经有点生锈的金属水管。虽然腕部还是被手铐控制，但是重获活动空间的感觉让他知道现在是时候反击了。

“知道了。”朗姆洛正准备把通讯器关掉，一转身就挨了史蒂夫的一拳。

史蒂夫的手腕还扣着手铐，沉重的金属撞击上了朗姆洛的颧骨，他被突袭击倒在地上。

没有给对方喘息的机会，史蒂夫马上使出了第二拳。朗姆洛试图躲过去，但是仍然被击中了肩膀。钝痛让他后退了几步。他把手伸到背后，意图掏出藏起来的枪。史蒂夫一个翻身，从地上捡起刚刚折磨过他的电击棒。他打开开关，朝对方扔过去。被电击棒击中的朗姆洛半边身子麻痹了，手中的枪支掉在了地上。

史蒂夫俯身冲过去捡起对方的武器，得手后马上朝目标扣下了机板。

砰、砰砰。

朗姆洛的大腿中了一枪，片刻后，他感觉到自己的右臂钻心地疼。他大意了，他应该知道美国队长并不是那么容易屈服的对象。朗姆洛看着对方朝自己走来，给他最后一拳——牢牢地打在了他的眼眶上。

 

史蒂夫大口大口喘着气，看着已经昏迷的朗姆洛。

去他的私人恩怨。他没办法把铐住手腕的金属铐弄掉，他只好放弃对付这个东西，用绳索把对方捆严实了，绑在刚刚的地方。

史蒂夫看了看自己已经没法穿的衣服，干脆地脱掉，把对方的衣服扒了下来。好吧，这是他第一次看到没有穿制服的朗姆洛，但是他只想狠狠揍对方一顿：但显然不是现在。他套上对方的衣服，虽然对于他来说有些紧，但是现在也没办法了。他看了看已经赤裸了上身的朗姆洛，考虑片刻，决定还是放弃。

最后，他摘下了朗姆洛的通讯器。

对面听到了这边的动静，一直在要求朗姆洛回话。史蒂夫认出了这是皮尔斯的声音。

“长官，是我，罗杰斯队长。”

“队长？”皮尔斯有些惊讶换了人，但是目前的状况容不得他考虑再三，“你们那边的任务完成了吗？”

史蒂夫看了看昏迷的朗姆洛，哭笑不得，他只想狠狠揍他，“巴曹克已经被击毙了。”

“马上返回基地。”皮尔斯的语气是前所未有的严肃，“巴恩斯那边出了状况。去叫朗姆洛，我们需要在……”

皮尔斯还没把话说完，已经被史蒂夫打断。

“告诉我他的位置。马上。”

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

他站在一条巷子里。

空气中弥漫着隔壁糕点店的香气，混合着老式汽车发动机浓烈的机油味，还有潮湿的巷子中独有的酸臭。

他尝试着往大街走去，但是从身后传来的声音让他停下了脚步。

有人在打架。这个认知让他转身快步往里面走去。

两个满身肥肉的家伙正在欺负一个男孩。他们把垃圾桶的盖子砸在那个男孩的头上，其中一个人用腿踢了他好几下。男孩瑟缩在角落，脸上是打架落下的伤痕，浅金棕色的头发乱蓬蓬的，上面还沾着果皮。但他的眼神仍然闪闪发亮。

“住手。”

他听见自己开口说话。

那两个胖子闻言，往地上吐了一口唾沫，恶狠狠地让他别多管闲事。坐在地上的男孩趁机站起来，一脚踢在其中一人的膝窝上。那个被踢中的家伙疼得嗷嗷叫，他的同伴马上给了男孩一拳。

他看不下去了。他向前几步，拉住那个家伙的手臂，抡起拳头就朝对方的脸来了一下。那个胖子被揍得后退了几步。于是他又加了一脚，对方一个重心不稳，砸在了自己的同伴身上。

“跑！”他拉住愣在原地的男孩，充耳不闻那两个家伙的咒骂和呼喊，带着对方穿越过大街小巷。

 

等他们停下来的时候，已经跑到了附近的一个游乐园里面。

里面都是和他们差不多年纪的孩子：好了，这下即使被追上也很容易躲起来。被他拉着手的男孩仍然气喘吁吁，但仍然礼貌地对他表达了感谢，并且解释自己喘气是因为天生的毛病，并没有大碍。对方还是喘个不停。于是他给对方买了一瓶水，给自己也拿了一罐果汁。他不确定对方这种情况能不能喝别的。回到原地的时候，对方已经稍微平复了些。

“谢谢。”

他感觉到自己摇了摇头。他伸出手，摸了摸对方因为逃跑而变得更凌乱的头发。发丝在阳光下泛着耀眼的金色光泽，柔软的触感让他忍不住揉了揉对方的小脑袋。

“我是史蒂夫，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”对方说。

“很高兴认识你。”

他听到自己开口，“我的名字是……”

詹 姆 斯 · 巴 恩 斯

……

不！

冬兵突然惊醒。他控制不住自己狂烈跳动的心脏，几乎要冲出胸膛。额头上的汗珠清晰地告诉他，这才是现实。

这才是现实。他反复提醒自己。

在梦中的史蒂夫是那么弱小，仿佛一只手就能把他捏死。除了浅金棕色的头发和湛蓝色的眼珠，还有倔强的眼神，那个人和他认识的史蒂夫几乎没有没有共同点。

但是他很熟悉这种感觉。

那个人就是史蒂夫。过去的他。

但是他是谁？到底为什么会出现这样的梦？

冬兵的眼睛仍然被蒙着，隐约能够听到附近有人在说话。可惜离得太远，他听不清晰。

迷迷糊糊间，他感觉到自己平躺在某个地方。有什么东西正在钳制着他的身体。他觉得自己的意识越来越不清醒，他勉强睁开眼睛，但很快又重新陷入昏迷。

……

在不断的炮击声中，他能够分辨出己方的人已经占领了上风。

头顶飞过他讨厌的B-17轰炸机。虽然被称赞为“飞行堡垒”，但是他们每个人都知道那些飞机扔下来的东西绝对不是什么好东西。他和史蒂夫都不太喜欢这种不分敌我的重型飞行武器。相比起来，他更喜欢P-38战斗机。虽然暂时他还没办法驾驶那个东西，但是在上空制约敌人远远比在下方以肉身搏斗来得强。

“巴基！”

他看着史蒂夫躲避着流弹小跑过来。

他们在追击一支纳粹的分队——对方的大本营已经被他们成功摧毁了，但是仍然有不少老鼠为了保存实验数据和仪器仓皇出逃。他们快要追上对方了。他能够听到轰炸机在前方投下炮弹的声音。

史蒂夫成了他们小队的领导者。他对此没有任何不适应：受够了那些仍然看不起史蒂夫的家伙，那些人永远只记得史蒂夫还是弱小的时候的样子，他们永远也不知道史蒂夫是多么的有能耐。除了他一直看着的背影变得更加高大强壮，他的感觉并没有任何异样。从一开始就知道，他的史蒂夫是那么的闪闪发光。

无论他长什么样子，他永远是那个无条件信任着他的史蒂夫。

“巴基？”史蒂夫跑过来，蹲在他的旁边，和他一同躲藏在这个掩体后面。

他忍不住笑了。史蒂夫的脸已经被烟灰的痕迹弄得一塌糊涂，加上原本涂上去的迷彩，把白净的脸蛋生生弄成了花脸猫。只有水蓝色的眼睛仍然闪着希望的光：对方为了保护不被炮弹的焰火刺伤而眯了起来。

对于同伴的突然发笑不能理解，史蒂夫皱眉：“……怎么了？”

他摇摇头，并没有说什么。在这种场合下，也只有他能够分神去想这些东西。

“他们在那边。”史蒂夫换了弹夹，给手里的枪上膛，“等一下会有人掩护我们，超过五发炮弹落地我们就冲出去。”

他点了点头。史蒂夫给了他一个充满信任的眼神。

他觉得自己昏了头——在这战火纷飞的地方，他们正在打着仗，他却居然产生了想要去吻自己的同伴的念头。只是因为对方的眼睛实在是太漂亮。炮弹击开的火光映在他湛蓝色的眼里，就像焰火绽放一样。

他感觉到自己跟着史蒂夫冲了出去。但是腿仿佛不是自己的，他只是套在了某个人的身体里面，跟着对方的动作而动作。

他们对着敌人开枪，扣动机板的动作让他不能更熟悉，但手指几乎感觉不到用力。经过一阵激战，他们的小队几乎把无力反抗的敌人全部歼灭。

“还要再继续往前走吗？”他开口问对方。

史蒂夫站在原地，解开了自己的头盔，任由风把他的头发吹得凌乱。不远处树林里的树也被风吹得沙沙作响。虽然他们已经站得很近，但他必须大声跟史蒂夫说话，才能在这充满炮弹声的地方让对方听见。

史蒂夫摇了摇头。他们收到的指令是把这支小队消灭掉，并没有让他们继续追踪敌方。那些事情大概有别的人来做，他们只需要服从命令和安排。

“确认任务完成就回去。”史蒂夫看着他。

现在对方比自己还高了一点，他看着史蒂夫不再需要垂下眼眸，反而需要把视线抬高——对方蓝湛湛的眼睛里面，倒映着同样狼狈的自己。

他感觉到自己笑了，脸部肌肉扯动的感觉非常陌生。史蒂夫只是不解地看着他，显然不能理解自己的好友在这种场合笑出来的原因。

神差鬼使地，他有种冲动，想要吻上那双美丽的眼睛。他不想把对方吓坏了，但是他控制不住自己。

史蒂夫看着眼前的同伴突然凑过来，在他的眼睑处轻轻吻了一下。有点反应不及，对方又已经悄悄拉开了距离。

史蒂夫显然没有意识到发生了什么，“巴基？”

“不要再叫那个名字……”

他听见自己再次开口，声音已经不再是一如既往的充满朝气，反而变得低沉嘶哑。

我不是巴基！

……

冬兵这一回几乎是大口大口喘着气醒来。

他意识到自己梦见了巴恩斯的过去，那个人和史蒂夫的过去——他看见了自己非常熟悉、却又不熟悉的史蒂夫。冬兵不知道为什么自己的脑中会存在这些影像，他似乎真的成为了巴恩斯、成功侵占了对方的记忆。他知道自己不是那个人。但他又觉得对方心中的感情和自己同步了：他们看着史蒂夫，总是抱着同一种感情。

似乎是隔着时空，他和巴恩斯的灵魂产生了同样的频率，互相交融，引起共鸣。

都是为了同一个人。

因为缺水，冬兵舔了舔自己已经干涸的嘴唇。在被俘后的这段时间，意识不断在迷糊和清醒间交织。他不断做着各种各样的梦，而其中有大部分都和史蒂夫有关。

在那些梦境里面，冬兵看见了倔强不服输的史蒂夫、虚弱地卧病在床的史蒂夫、被揍倒在巷子里的史蒂夫、被女孩子拒绝而落寞的史蒂夫、用恋恋不舍的眼神送Barnes去参军的史蒂夫……他慢慢成长，在自己的眼里，在巴恩斯的眼里，一天天长大。

从一棵小豆芽菜，变成了一棵连暴风也吹不折的树。

然后突然某天就变得强壮了，在他所不知道的地方——在甚至连巴恩斯都不知道的地方。他的体型被人为改变，从弱不禁风变得肌肉结实。他强壮得单枪匹马地从敌人手里救出了“自己”。

只有那双眼睛里面映出来的灵魂还是那样闪闪发光。

两个人在敌方阵营里面四目相对，紧紧拥抱在一起，似乎是找到了失而复得的宝贝。

 

冬兵的意识一时站在旁边，冷眼看着不舍得分开的两人，憎恨着想要把他们分开；一时他的意识又潜入在巴恩斯的内部，用灼热的目光紧紧追随着眼前的金发同伴，手中抓紧了对方的衣服。冬兵觉得自己似乎分裂出了两个人。

最后，他放弃了抵抗意识模糊的侵蚀。他想回到梦境里，想了解更多的他所不知道的史蒂夫。

他选择闭上了双眼。

 

**

 

“他被洗脑太多次了，要恢复很难。要他强行快速恢复记忆会让他崩溃。”

娜塔莎站在不远处，小心控制着意识调准器。冬兵的情况和克林特的不一样，她可不能直接揍他，“让他恢复可能要相当长的一段时间，除非出现什么转机。”

“那我们要把他关起来多久？”布鲁斯有些担心，他看着别人被绑起来就很不舒服……他老觉得别人也会这样对他。

好吧，后遗症。

娜塔莎抬眼看了看不断昏睡又突然醒转、然后又陷入沉睡的冬兵，“先找到队长再说。”

几乎是同一时候，贾维斯的声音传到了两人所在的研究室，“班纳博士，罗曼诺夫小姐。检测到队长的数据入侵了基地。”

出于安全考虑，这次他们没把冬兵带回去复仇者联盟总部。但想不到这么偏远的地方，第一个找上来的居然是失踪已久的队长。

“我过去一趟。”娜塔莎朝布鲁斯说，“班纳博士，你留在这里，确保这个男人不要被别人带走。”

布鲁斯示意了解，目送娜塔莎离开了研究室。

“贾维斯，把他们的作战计划告诉我。”班纳博士揉了揉眉心。

他让贾维斯帮忙打开监视器：万一外面出了什么状况，他要及时出去支援。虽然……躲在后方当一个研究人员也不错。他厌倦了变身。

布鲁斯没有留意到，当贾维斯说出队长这个词的时候，本已经陷入沉睡的男人，突然动了动手指。

因为对方被蒙上了布条，所以他也没有发现，那个男人睁开了眼睛。

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

史蒂夫没想到过程会这么顺利：进入这个基地的时候，他已经做好了要拼死战斗的准备，但想不到一路上畅通无阻。大概是敌人的陷阱。他不敢轻敌，虽然脚步没有停下，但是一直留意着附近的状况。

娜塔莎在半路上遇到了克林特。

“史塔克让你过来？”娜塔莎很好奇，对方没有在托尼所在的控制室里打盹。

“我不放心。”克林特意外地认真，“队长的情况看起来很奇怪，他还穿着神盾局特攻队的队服，身上有比较明显的伤痕，似乎刚刚经历了一场恶战……而且，他的表情一直充满防备。我的直觉告诉我，这不正常。”

“你的直觉没几次准。好吧，开玩笑的。这次我相信你的判断，队长确实有些奇怪。所以，史塔克一个人留在那里？”

“总要有人去指挥，毕竟对方有可能用队长作为诱饵，把我们引开，把那个男人弄出去。”

已经接近了显示队长所在的地方，克林特和娜塔莎不敢掉以轻心，停止对话。走廊空无一人。队长显然已经隐藏起自己的行踪。

“史塔克？你能看得到队长在哪里吗？”克林特压低声音，朝通讯器问话。

紧接着下一秒，他看到娜塔莎一个落地翻滚，朝他大喊：“躲开！”

克林特躲过了对方飞掷过来的硬物。他成功翻了个身，一跃而起，往对方飞踢过去。

果然是队长！

好吧，对方这回可没把他们当同伴了。

克林特翻出背后的长弓勒住史蒂夫的手腕。弓弦接触到对方的时候，他发现史蒂夫的手腕还被圈着一个奇怪的金属手铐。这是什么鬼东西？

这一瞬间的分神让队长把他一手推开好几米远。史蒂夫一个反手挣脱了细长的弓弦，他摸出别在腰间的枪，朝克林特的方向就是一枪。在几乎空无一物的走廊上，无法遮挡的情况对克林特很不利——距离太近，他无法使用他的拿手武器，而在近身格斗方面他完全不是队长的对手。

史蒂夫轻松躲过了娜塔莎扔过来的微型电磁脉冲武器。娜塔莎踢开克林特：“快，去找帮手！”

史蒂夫不想和女人打起来，但是对方的实力不容小觊，他只得硬着头皮接招。娜塔莎一个后跃，利用地面的反弹力骑上了史蒂夫的肩膀。她用膝骨卡住史蒂夫的脖子，史蒂夫眼看着对方从手腕的装备上抽出了高强纤维锁喉线。她试图勒住他的脖子。史蒂夫挣扎着往后退，但是扣住他后颈的娜塔莎并没有松手。史蒂夫一直退到墙壁，用力往后撞。骑在他肩背上的娜塔莎被突然的冲击力撞了一下，史蒂夫趁这空隙，利用双手手腕上的金属铐碾住锁喉线，一个反手把对方甩出去。

娜塔莎落地后翻滚出几米远，无法掩饰心里的着急。在力量上她完全不是史蒂夫的对手。在这种情况下，她也无法利用自己的优势。

史蒂夫并不打算赶尽杀绝，对待女士他选择手下留情，但是他必须要找到巴基。他抓起娜塔莎的手臂，用枪指着她的下颚，“带我去找他。”

娜塔莎无法挣脱对方的手，史蒂夫几乎要捏碎她的手臂：“……他不在这里。”

“不要再说谎了！”史蒂夫一把把她拉到自己面前，枪口紧紧贴着她的下巴，“我不想伤害任何人。”

“……队长，别做出让自己后悔的事情。”娜塔莎盯着他的眼睛。她不害怕史蒂夫会对她做什么：她知道他不会，哪怕他被敌人控制了，他也不会对谁真正下狠手。她担心的是那个被关起来的男人。他们必须想出办法把他俩弄清醒。

“带我去找他。”史蒂夫把她的手拧到背后，示意她往前走，“别耍花招。”

 

**

 

皮尔斯很久没试过那么焦虑了。

天空母舰监测系统出现数据混乱。冬兵遭擒后被弗瑞带走。朗姆洛联络不上。而美国队长……他无法阻止他前往战场。

他只能赌一把。

 

皮尔斯坐在三曲翼大楼顶层空旷的办公室里，透过玻璃窗看着外面的夜景。楼下的水面已经恢复一片平静，三艘航空母舰已经升至三千英尺以上，在这个时候已经看不到他们的踪影。空旷的办公室除了指节有规律地叩着办公桌的声音，几乎没有任何可以打扰他思考应对办法的动静。

在他维持了这个动作很久之后，他的秘书敲了敲他的门，“长官，有人要见您。”

“……谁？”皮尔斯皱眉，这个时候他不想见任何人，但是任何人都有可能跟这件事情扯上关系。他不能放过任何一个小细节。

“十三号特工。”他听见他的秘书说，“莎朗·卡特。”

 

**

 

娜塔莎试图拖延时间，但是被识破了。

他知道她打算绕远路直到援军赶到。可惜史蒂夫并不是那么好打发的对象。他知道他们会把巴基藏在什么地方：一个足够隐秘、又能够及时转移的地方。他甚至懒得听对方跟他说的那些扰乱他思考的话，只是拧住娜塔莎的手臂，用枪抵住她的后脑勺让她走。

“如果成功带走了他，你打算把他带到哪里去。”

娜塔莎走在前面，似乎感觉不到自己的脑袋后面杵着一根枪，语气非常轻松。

“回去该回去的地方。”

“九头蛇的基地？噢，我以为你最讨厌这个了。”

“什么九头蛇。”史蒂夫皱眉，他没听过这个名字，但是意识中却非常排斥这个单词，“之后的事情，神盾局自然会处理。”

“……噢，天哪。”娜塔莎的表情简直惨不忍睹，“他们到底给你灌输了什么乱七八糟的东西？”

“别废话，复仇者。走你的路。”

娜塔莎简直想要大笑出声了，如果不是这种场合，她真想随便揪住一个人（托尼或者弗瑞，谁都可以），告诉他们队长的记忆力已经后退成婴儿。哈，太好笑了，美国队长一脸正经地说出要“逮捕复仇者”这样的宣言。嘿，哥们，你知道你是复仇者们的领导吗？

娜塔莎后悔自己身上没有带着录音设备，不然等以后有机会一定要不断在他面前重播。说不定还可以做成手机铃声。

“真有意思，只要面对詹姆斯·巴恩斯，你的智商就变成负数了吗？”

“……”史蒂夫皱眉，他不喜欢别人这样提及巴基。

“可惜他并不是你认识的那个巴恩斯——他不是你的巴基。难道你就没有觉得他哪里不对劲吗？”

史蒂夫没有理会她，他们终于到了目的地。他推着娜塔莎，在门前的机器那里扫描了她的视网膜，让大门打开。

 

门后空无一人。

娜塔莎也暗自吃了一惊。刚开始她以为是班纳博士察觉到他们靠近，已经转移了那个家伙。但是她再仔细一看：除了混乱的房间，面前是被凿出一个大洞的墙壁。地上还有明显的点点血迹。好吧，显然不是什么和平运输的手段。

史蒂夫看着原本绑住巴基的实验床：扣子被人为地强行挣脱，仪器倒了一地。地上的血迹分不清到底是谁的。

有可能是巴基的血迹。他受伤了！

被这个念头占据了整个大脑，史蒂夫没有丝毫犹豫，马上朝那个裂口冲出去。

娜塔莎紧随其后，暗叫一声不好。她大概知道发生了什么状况。大意了，不应该把班纳博士独自留下来！

 

前方出现的巨大噪音让他们更快接近事故地点。史蒂夫听着不熟悉的咆哮，心里冰冷一片。他害怕会出现什么无法挽回的事情，他几乎用尽了全力奔跑。还没等他靠近，他已经见到熟悉的身影撞进了他的视线：他看见巴基被巨大的冲击力甩了出去，整个人直直撞到墙上，滑落下来。

“巴基！”

史蒂夫第一时间挡在对方的前面，提防可能会出现的任何攻击，把已经乏力的巴基护在自己的背后。他看到一头绿色皮肤的怪物正在向自己靠近。

紧随其后的娜塔莎一把推开他俩，“快走！”

娜塔莎试图把浩克的注意力引开，但是她失败了。已经成功变化成浩克的班纳博士似乎并没有认出眼前的娜塔莎，但是他也没有攻击她的意思。他的目标很明确——就是金发男人背后的那个家伙。

浩克咆哮着朝史蒂夫靠近。

冬兵被那个绿色的怪物攻击得几乎没有任何还手之力。先前注射在体内的麻醉剂仍未完全失效，他的行动力和敏捷性大大降低，有时候甚至连攻击都躲不过。加上受到怪物不断攻击的重创，现在的他除了还有点力气能够站起来，甚至连逃跑都没有力气。

史蒂夫趁娜塔莎试图引开对方的空隙，迅速把已经倒地的巴基背起来。不顾身后拼命追赶的怪物，他只想把巴基救出去：他们要在被对方攻击前逃到预定的接应地点。

至少，他要先把巴基送出去。

 

“快想想办法！”娜塔莎朝一边的托尼喊道。

托尼很无奈。他比娜塔莎和队长更早加入战局，几乎是浩克刚刚准备完成变身的那一瞬间，他就已经开始试图阻止。但显然他失败了。他身上的装甲被浩克打得一团糟，引以为豪的金属装甲被划出几十道明显的刮痕。

“我试过了！但是那家伙是浩克！”托尼无奈地跟着娜塔莎往对方离开的方向紧追而去，“他不是班纳，他不会听我的话。”

“克林特去哪里了？”

“他在这里也帮不上忙，况且我可不敢让他留在这里送死。”托尼飞在娜塔莎面前，示意带她一程，娜塔莎毫不犹豫地把手递给了他，“弗瑞和希尔他们在后门和九头蛇的部队起了正面冲突，巴顿过去了。”

“有办法把浩克引去那边吗？”

“……我们尽管试试。”

 

史蒂夫几乎是用尽了全身的力气逃离现场。

“史蒂夫……放我下来。”冬兵试图挣脱史蒂夫的手，“你快逃，你不是那个怪物的对手。”

“闭嘴！”史蒂夫很生气。

他收紧了手臂，把巴基牢牢禁锢在自己的背上，努力往预定的地点跑去。

还有一点……还有一点路就到了。

浩克并没有追在他们后面。绿皮肤的对手直接破墙而出，他挡在俩人的面前，龇牙咧嘴地看着冬兵。史蒂夫马上转移方向，但是浩克并没有给他这个机会：绿巨人一手挥向俩人，史蒂夫马上侧身闪避，但最终他只保住了背后的人，自己被怪力扫了出去。

“——呃！”

史蒂夫被扫到了墙壁上，然后又跌落地面，那短短的一瞬间被撞击得头昏眼花。先前在对付巴曹克和朗姆洛时候受的伤还没完全痊愈，带走失去行动力的巴基已经是他能做的全部事情了，现在的他别说不是浩克的对手，甚至连抵挡攻击都难以为继。

冬兵用尽力气站起来。他需要引开浩克的注意力。浩克显然没有忘记他的目标，他放弃了对付已经倒地的史蒂夫，继续朝冬兵攻击。

“——不！！！！！！！”

史蒂夫看着浩克的拳头距离巴基不到一米，几乎是疾风一样冲出去、挡在了对方的面前。几乎是一瞬间的事情，他和背后的巴基一同被击倒在地。史蒂夫用自己的胸膛承受了大部分的攻击力，巨大的冲击力让他吐出一口血。

 

“浩克！班纳！冷静点！”赶到现场的托尼和娜塔莎被眼前这一幕吓到了。

托尼马上冲上前去，用装甲挡住浩克的进一步攻击。娜塔莎抬起史蒂夫的手臂，把他和冬兵拉扯到一个角落。

浩克显然很不满意托尼和娜塔莎的突然搅局。他试图继续攻击，但是托尼和娜塔莎并不如他所愿，浩克几乎是盲头苍蝇一样在这个空间里撞来撞去。

 

看着眼前不断咳嗽吐血的史蒂夫，冬兵恨透了自己的无力。

……是他把这怪物放了出来。

史蒂夫为了救他而受了那么严重的伤。

一切都是他的错。

 

“巴基……趁现在……马上离开这里。”

史蒂夫勉强睁开眼睛，看着眼前的男人。他听到了直升飞机扇翼的声音，他的队员们要来接他们了。

史蒂夫拉起了巴基，趁身后的人在混战的时候爬出了这个战墟，朝大楼外前来接应的直升机跑去。特攻队的队员们显然也陷入了一场恶战，或多或少身上都带着伤。史蒂夫把已经完全脱力的巴基推上直升飞机。男人疲惫地眯着眼，几乎要昏睡过去。在史蒂夫也准备登上的时候，背后的巨大撞击声让他回头看了看情况——大名鼎鼎的钢铁侠和黑寡妇显然没有成功控制住那头绿色的怪物。

巨人似乎没有放过冬兵的打算，朝他们冲过来。

“快走！”

史蒂夫当机立断，关上了直升机的门，让驾驶员马上开走。他转过身，死死护住最后的关口，挡在出口。

他必须让巴基离开这个鬼地方。

 

直升机没有停留，缓缓上升。

“史蒂夫！”察觉到不对劲的冬兵打开了舱门，朝史蒂夫伸出了手。他无法想象那个金发男人打算要干什么。他不敢想象。不。不要。不不不不不。

 

史蒂夫置若罔闻。他只是始终站在原地：他是最后一道防线，他不能离开。他会用尽最后的力气战斗。没有在意逐渐靠近自己的怪物，他有些恋恋不舍地回头看了看远去的直升飞机，确认他们安全。

 

“不！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

冬兵看着史蒂夫离他越来越远。他伸手，但是怎么也抓不住他。

这个场景，几乎和他脑海中的另一个场景重合在了一起：不是夜空下敌人的基地，而是一片白茫茫的雪崖。不是穿着黑色特攻队队服的史蒂夫，而是穿着红蓝相间美国队长制服的史蒂夫。

只是同样的，他伸手，怎么也够不到对方。

他眼睁睁地看着对方的左手悬在半空。金发男人用绝望的眼神看着他坠落。

最终，他的意识陷入一片黑暗。

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

上个世纪三十年代的纽约和现在的纽约几乎一样繁华。

唯一不同的，大概就是当时的犯罪率比现在甚至有过之而无不及。经济大萧条导致阶级矛盾激化，纽约美丽的夜色灯景也无法掩盖贫民窟的惨状。当时连曼哈顿也有“地狱厨房”，聚集了更多墨西哥移民的布鲁克林简直就是犯罪的天堂。吸毒、群殴在当时简直就是家常便饭，种族歧视引发的斗争让住在贫民窟里面的每一个人心惊胆战。在布鲁克林的街头上，经常可以看见你所不能想象的景象：或许是被打成残废的拉丁裔男人、因为破产酗酒而酒精中毒倒在路边的酒鬼，饿死在临建屋里面的老妇、又或者是裸身死于深巷的妓女。如果硬要说的话，那差不多就是地狱。

史蒂夫和巴基就是在这样一个地方成长起来。

 

巴基总是不能理解，为什么在这样的一个地方，史蒂夫仍然能够保持他内心的那点永远不灭的光明和正义。一颗连普通对手都打不过的小豆芽菜居然想要救别人？

“你差不多也该消停会儿了吧。”巴基擦擦嘴角。

他刚刚把揍了史蒂夫和旁边那个小屁孩的家伙打得满地找牙。这种事情一个月起码要发生好几次——这次是这个月第一次。巴基默默在心里记下了。他家里藏了个小本本，几乎记录了他和史蒂夫打架的所有次数和地点——哦，如果他们一起逃跑了或者打输了的那不算，巴基绝对会把那些忘掉。

“你又不是警察，现在连警察都不管这事了。”史蒂夫自己被揍得眼青鼻肿，发现刚刚那个被他们救了的小屁孩一溜烟地跑了。他有些无奈地看着自己的挚友，“我就是看不惯他们恃强凌弱。”

“史蒂夫，这样的人太多了。”巴基捏了捏对方瘦弱的肩膀，长期的病痛和营养不良让他的好友看上去总是那么弱不禁风，“你不可能保护得了他们每一个。”

“我知道……但是如果我看到了，我就不能坐视不管。”

巴基叹了一口气。他知道自己的好朋友到底有多么固执。

“巴基……”史蒂夫意识到了自己的挚友并不喜欢自己的做法，“就像你总是保护我一样，我也想成为能够保护别人的人。”

傻瓜。巴基揪了揪史蒂夫的浅金棕色的头发，又往他的肩膀拍了一下。他不是不能理解史蒂夫的想法。每次他看到别人对史蒂夫做出下流的手势，或者谁用难听的贬义词来形容史蒂夫的时候，他也忍不住要揍对方一顿。弱小的人总会被欺负。史蒂夫看着那些无能为力的人会感同身受地想要帮一把，也不是什么难以理解的事情。

但我真正想保护的，只有你一个而已。

巴基没把这句话说出口。他知道在史蒂夫心中，他就是无所不能的保护神，他总是准时出现，和史蒂夫联手把对手干掉。他不想破坏这个角色。

最后他只是搂住了自己同伴的肩膀，和他一起离开了这个巷子。

……

冬兵躺在医疗室的床上，毫无知觉地接受技术人员的检查和修复：他的金属左臂几乎整条被那个怪物毁掉了，要彻底重新修复需要一段时间。

而过多的伤口和长期缺乏休养，也让他的意识陷入沉睡。在注射了足够的安定剂后，冬兵并没有和以往一样从睡眠中惊醒。

但这并不能阻止他不停地作梦。

 

这段时间，九头蛇的基地多了很多伤员。

除了和冬兵一起出任务的特攻队队员，还有终于被找回来的朗姆洛。他被找到的时候双手被缚，上身赤裸，但是他不愿意透露到底当时发生了什么。皮尔斯也没空理会这点小插曲。他大概能够猜到自己的下属干了什么愚蠢的事情，但这并不是需要追究的时候。

现在他需要所有可以使用的战斗力。

 

**

 

史蒂夫终于醒来。

他一睁眼，就看到托尼坐在他面前，维持了一个很古怪的姿势：自己躺在床上，托尼则是坐在他床尾的床板那里——并不是常人所理解的侧坐，而是整个人面朝史蒂夫，像是把凳子搬到了床上。他甚至把腿直接撑在了床垫上面，交叉着双手，盯着自己。

史蒂夫不自觉地打了个冷颤，“……史塔克？”

托尼眯了眯眼睛，开口：“我爸叫什么名字。”

“……霍华德。”

“全名。”

“……霍华德·安东尼·沃尔特·史塔克？”他不确定自己有没有记错。

“寇森特工的机密安全等级是多少。”

“……7？8？我不确定……”

“上次我们打完外星人去吃的那家店是什么。”

“烤肉？一些垃圾食品……是吗？”

托尼深吸了一口气，在史蒂夫还没反应过来之前揍了他的脸一拳：没有很重手，毕竟队长也还没有完全痊愈。

“大伙们，队长回来了。”托尼翻身下床，史蒂夫终于看到了原本被他挡在身后的众人，“该报仇的快报仇。”

第一个来的先是娜塔莎，她走到史蒂夫的枕边，用手肘给了他一下，“这是你在走廊上撞飞我的代价。”

她避开了史蒂夫身上还没痊愈的伤口，但是力度可没有减少。站在后面的克林特心里暗自一惊，发誓以后绝对不会惹这个女人。“轮到你了。”娜塔莎抬了抬下巴，示意克林特上前。

克林特硬着头皮，用拳头轻轻地顶了顶史蒂夫的肩膀，“嗨，队长。回来就好。”

史蒂夫回了他一个感激的笑容。接着的弗瑞和希尔也象征式地轻轻碰了史蒂夫一下，表示欢迎回来。

“班纳博士？”

布鲁斯站在最后面，摸了摸自己的眼镜，有点不好意思地笑笑。

“……我的话就算了。”他往后缩了缩，试图把自己的存在感消除掉，“……之前的另一个家伙，可把你打得有够惨的……”

 

**

 

“打开安全线路0705。”

莎朗呆在一个绝对安全的地方（至少她这么认为），耐心地等待确认后接通。

“我是寇森，情况怎么样了？”对方在三秒后回话，莎朗松了一口气。

“皮尔斯部长果然有问题……哪怕他是清白的，他也隐瞒了不少东西。”她一边环顾四周，确认没有被窃听的危险。这个区域她已经扫除过了，“我想你是对的。”

“如果我这边得到的情报没错，那么神盾局内部的老鼠有够多的。”

“那么下一步我们要怎么办？”

“我们要阻止西特维尔他们恢复母舰的系统漏洞。卡特特工，你有办法进入发射塔吗？”

“我试试。”

寇森关闭了加密通讯线路之后，习惯性地打开了抽屉。那套珍藏的卡片已经不在这里。

……队长，你可不能有事。

你还有我们。

 

**

 

史蒂夫坐在床上，看着窗外的景色。

明媚的阳光，湛蓝的天空。被微风轻吹打落在地面上斑驳的树影。路上车水马龙，有时候会有陌生人有说有笑地经过他的楼下。没有人知道和他们一墙之隔的地方，有一个超级英雄在那里。

复仇者们既没有留在原来的基地，也没有招摇过市地把他带回去史塔克大楼。他原本的公寓并不安全，所以现在他在一个外表比较老旧但内部设施健全的地方疗养，直到他好起来。大战一触即发，弗瑞这样对他说。他知道。他基本上已经康复得七七八八了，随时可以出战。伤口已经淡化成淡淡的疤痕，再过一段时间就会消失得无影无踪。

如果说还有哪里不对劲的话，史蒂夫觉得自己的心脏裂开了一个巨大的裂口。风呼啸着从那里经过，一点痕迹也没有留下来。

那里空荡荡的。

 

他想起之前那段时间在九头蛇基地昏暗不见天日的日子。现在，他终于接触到了阳光和新鲜的空气，但是他却觉得自己更喘不上气来。胸口像是被铁丝紧紧捆住，勒得不留一点空间。

巴基在那里。

他把巴基留在了那里。就像七十年前他把巴基留在了那个雪地里一样。

满斥在脑海中的悔意和愧疚几乎让史蒂夫想要把自己撕裂。他恨透了自己的愚蠢。他迫不及待地想要回到那个地方，拼死把对方救出来。但是他只能装出没事的样子，伪装出笑容，让复仇者们不用担心。现在这个紧要关头，他只能以大局为重：他祈祷着，这段时间他们不会对巴基做什么。

在复仇者们面前，他还是过去的那个美国队长。他知道他们需要他，需要一个足够冷静清醒的领导者，需要一个内心坚强的超级士兵，去带领他们打这一场只能赢不能输的硬仗。但是没有人知道，他的内心已经裂成了碎片。他用自己坚不可摧的身躯，宣告他坚定的立场，然后把所有的负面情绪深深藏在了心底。

他感觉自己真正的灵魂，蜷缩在了某个不见天日的角落。

 

他记起来了大部分的事情。虽然有一些小细节或者不太在意的事情仍未回到他的脑中，但是他知道自己身上发生过什么事情。

娜塔莎他们要自己提防那个男人：他们说对方并不是自己过去认识的那个朋友了。哪怕他们共用同一个身体，但是已经不是那个灵魂。

但他知道他们就是同一个人。哪怕对方已经不记得所有的事情，那双眼睛……里面的那个灵魂还在，也许只是在沉睡。他会把他唤醒。无论付出什么代价。

史蒂夫把手中的图纸捏成一团。疗养期间无事可做，他在不知不觉中，画出了拥有金属手臂的巴基。但他知道，这里的每一笔都在嘲笑美国队长的无能为力。

巴基，等我。

我一直都在。

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

“禁用加密需要行政命令，需要两名A级别成员的授权。”

弗瑞看着众人，他们坐在一张圆形的会议桌前，商量着接下来的行动，“也就是说，如果我们要曝光所有的秘密，必须要有我和皮尔斯的授权。现在皮尔斯估计已经察觉到我们识破了他的身份，他不会愚蠢到在神盾局束手就擒，也不会回自己的公寓。虽然，九头蛇的秘密基地不少，但是他最有可能的就是回那一个。”

“因为他的大部队和那个男人——冬日战士都在那里。”弗瑞说到这里的时候有些担心地用眼睛瞟了瞟史蒂夫。

史蒂夫并没有在表情上露出任何破绽。但不可否认，自己在听到这个名字的时候，感觉像是一块石头投进了心底的湖，泛起一层层的波澜。他试图把他的所有私人感情就那样深藏在湖底，拒绝一切打扰。史蒂夫强忍着内心的不适，继续听对方说下去。

“我们需要把刀锋芯片插进去母舰的控制区，彻底把他们的武器制住。”弗瑞继续说，“可能上面都是九头蛇的人。但我们也许，也许能抢救些什么人……”

“我们要彻底摧毁母舰。”史蒂夫开口，“摧毁九头蛇，还有现在的神盾局。”

“神盾局和这事没有关系……”

“九头蛇在神盾局内部壮大了，你也知道。不能让任何一只老鼠留在那里，我们冒不起这个险。”史蒂夫站起来，“既然你把任务交给我，你就得听我的。”

只要正义的人还在，神盾局还可以重组。重要的永远是人，而不是任何一个机构。

“……”弗瑞环顾众人。

神盾局是他的心血。他知道史蒂夫说得有道理，但他不舍得彻底把它毁掉。

希尔表示同意史蒂夫，“长官，队长的看法是对的。”

娜塔莎和克林特保持沉默，对于他们来说，神盾局也好、别的地方也好，都是一样的。他们不在乎在哪里为谁服务，他们只做自己认为对的事情。

“说句老实话，当把所有的秘密都曝光以后，你觉得神盾局还有什么机会在这儿立足？”托尼也开口道，“拥有未知的高科技设备、可怕的监视技术、能够对准世界上所有人的武器……社会上的普通人都会把神盾局当成和九头蛇是一伙的。”

弗瑞无奈地看了看众人。他知道的，“好吧……现在，我们都听你的了，队长。”

史蒂夫深吸了一口气，把手撑在桌面上。他的语气是不容置疑的坚定：

“娜塔莎，你和弗瑞局长负责到九头蛇的秘密基地找到皮尔斯。你曾经去过那里，你可以带路。如果遇到攻击……不要硬碰硬，把人抓住，马上离开。”

“希尔，克林特，你们负责潜入神盾局总部的控制机室，清扫一切的权限障碍，并且破坏他们的武器使用程序，在娜塔莎他们得手之后，马上公布所有数据。”

“班纳博士，我和史塔克掩护你进入控制塔。你负责监测调控地面上的所有信息，在我们成功上空插入芯片之前，不要让他们有机会驾驶战斗机发起攻击。如果有漏网之鱼……你可以直接砸了。”

班纳博士听到最后一个词的时候笑了。

最后，史蒂夫转头看了看托尼。对方一脸“好吧这次我等着你的命令”的表情看着他。

“送我上空就拜托你了。”

 

**

 

尽管时隔多日没有来这里，但是这个基地永远都是那样的暗无天日。皮尔斯讨厌在这里走动，但是现实状况容不得他挑选。他需要先发制人，不能坐以待毙：他无法看着九头蛇的心血毁在复仇者的手里。朗姆洛和特攻队的大部队已经在神盾局内部准备就绪，他需要冬兵去帮他们一把。

“你没有对我说实话。”冬兵也在等着他。

皮尔斯示意跟在他后面的特攻队队员把铁门关上。现在室内除了站在旁边的四个特攻队队员，就只有半躺在治疗椅上的冬兵和几个技术人员，“这个结论从何说起？”

冬兵身上的伤已经恢复得差不多了。金属手臂已经修复完成，除了部分肉体上的伤痕，别的几乎没有大碍。现在，他在这里作最后的检查。

“……那个男人。”冬兵坐起来，推开正在维护他金属手臂的技术人员，把手肘支撑在膝盖上，“……那不是我们的第一次见面。我原本就认识他。”

皮尔斯眯了眯眼睛。看来这个士兵似乎想起了一点什么。这种情况很危险。

“回答我。”

“……听着，现在我们必须要做最后一件事情，人类社会正面临着最大的威胁。”皮尔斯让自己的声音听上去和平常一样，他不希望在这个关头再出什么问题，“我们要把最后的任务完成，人类社会需要你。一旦成功完成任务，我就把他……”

“他本来就是我的！”

冬兵咆哮出声，从椅子上站起来。皮尔斯身后的特攻队队员马上掏出枪对着他。

皮尔斯回头，示意他们把枪放下。

冬兵除了大口喘气，并没有进一步的动作。他后退了两步，跌坐在刚才的椅子上。他的思绪有些混乱，现在的他不能控制自己的情绪：太多的东西塞在自己的脑子里混杂在一起。他试图让自己冷静下来。

他需要知道真相。

皮尔斯等他稍微冷静了一点之后，慢慢试着靠近他。他俯身看着仍然陷入混乱中的冬兵，用充满诱导性的语气开口，“你想要知道的事情，稍后我会告诉你的……但不是现在。”

冬兵仍然不住地喘气。闻言，他微微皱眉，有些疑惑地抬眼看着面前的皮尔斯。

皮尔斯抬了抬手，示意身后的其中两个特攻队队员上前，把冬兵按倒在特制的椅子上。冬兵似乎毫无反抗的意识，乖顺地半躺着，等待接下来的指令。

隔壁的技术人员有些不解地看着皮尔斯，“……长官？”

皮尔斯看了对方一眼。冬兵似乎并没有任何反应，对方的眼神几乎没有对焦地看着地板。

“……给他准备一下。”皮尔斯朝技术人员说道。

“他需要重新洗脑。”

 

**

 

希尔和克林特的入侵受到了阻挠。

皮尔斯似乎早有准备，他们的权限已经全部被清除封闭了。这难不倒克林特。他用特殊的箭打开了前面的几个大门，但是神盾局的内部系统马上发出警报，不少受到保护的通道都已经迅速关闭。如果要逐个入侵，会引来毫不知情的特工。在敌友未明之前，他们不想制造无谓的伤亡。

“我记得那边有个秘密入口，可以直通上去。”克林特避开了一个特工的追击，并且成功把对方放倒了，“但是那边有好几个摄像头。”

希尔这边要对付的人并不轻松，但是她也不输克林特，“你确定我们现在还能进去吗？我们的权限都被清除掉了。”

“如果不行，那就只好用强的了。”

克林特看准时机，一个翻滚，匍匐在地面上，把紧随而来的两个特工绊倒在地。希尔乘胜追击，借力跃起来，手刀直接劈在了对方的后颈处。那两个大男人几乎毫无反抗的余地就倒下了。

“哇哦，你不是文职特工吗？我竟然不知道你那么厉害。”克林特起身，把弓箭筒重新背回身后。

希尔拍拍身上的灰尘，“别小看女人。不然有够你受的。”

“……深有体会。”

 

两人小心地避开了摄像头，直接攀上了头顶的通风口里面。他们看着下面因为动静而追出去的特工们，交换了一个眼神：爬过去。两人小心翼翼不发出任何声音，快速从四通八达的通风口那里爬行，一直到达目的地。在重新回到地面之前，他们仔细查看了附近有没有人。

确认安全之后，希尔率先从上面跳下来。克林特紧随其后。

“你还记得那个安全密码是多少吗？”

“记得。”希尔戴上手套，打开密码盘，按下了几个数字。

但几乎是按完的同一瞬间，警报器马上响了起来。

“见鬼！”克林特知道对方已经作好了预备，“他们预料到我们会走这边。”

他们站在走廊的尽头。后面是堵打不开的门，前面准备要出现那些过来围堵他们的敌人。现在要重新爬回去通风口也已经来不及了。他们听着敌人的脚步越来越近，作好了战斗的准备。

出乎意料地，门突然从里面打开。

“快进来！”出现在门后的莎朗一把拉过希尔，然后克林特也迅速反应侧身进去。她朝外面已经追过来的的敌人连开了几枪，迅速关上门。

惊魂未定的两人看着已经全副武装的莎朗——连他们也没想到，神盾局内部居然会有意外的内应。他们看着她淡定地换了弹夹，朝两人说：“跟我来。”

“……你怎么会知道我们在那里？”

希尔率先反应过来，她有些担心是敌人的陷阱，但她马上又否定了这个想法——他们不需要那么大费周章。

“我们已经秘密地连接上了神盾局内部所有的摄像头。”莎朗走在前面，用她的权限卡打开了后面的安全通道，“别担心，寇森也已经在来的路上了。”

 

**

 

几乎是一瞬间的事情——在所有人都没有防备的情况下，冬兵迅速用金属臂一拳打爆了离他最近的那个特战队队员的颅骨。

隔壁的队员来不及支援，已经被冬兵夺过了手里的枪。冬兵一脚踢在对方的膝窝处，趁对方失重跪下的瞬间扫射中了他身后的另一个队员。跪地的队员一把抓住冬兵的腰部，企图用力把他翻甩出去。冬兵从身后掏出小刀。他已经为这一刻准备很久了，他等待的就是皮尔斯对他毫无防备的这个机会。他一把插进了那个队员的肩膀。对方吃痛尖叫着松手，冬兵趁机拧断了对方的腕骨，把他一脚踹到后面的墙壁上。

剩下的唯一一个队员已经不是他的对手，冬兵轻而易举地射中了他的脑门。

 

技术人员在战斗发生的那瞬间就护着皮尔斯往后退。他们匆忙打开铁门，仓皇出逃。但是冬兵没有给他们这个机会。他扔掉枪，飞扑过去，两手抓住其中两人的腿，一把把他们扯了回来。不顾对方的求饶，冬兵把他俩的脑袋狠狠撞在一起：顿时头破血流的两人马上软倒在地。

不过十几秒的事情，现在还能站起来的，只剩下他和皮尔斯了。

冬兵步步逼近皮尔斯。

男人的手里没有任何武器。但是皮尔斯太清楚了，如果他要杀了自己，根本不需要任何武器：他自己本身，就是最厉害的武器。

皮尔斯反而稍微镇定了下来。他知道自己逃不掉，这种时候最好就是乖乖就范。

“看来你已经有了自己的打算。”皮尔斯笑了笑，“你要把我杀掉吗？”

“不……”冬兵开口。

这是皮尔斯第一次见到对方的笑容，但也是他见过冬兵最恐怖的表情。是甚至比他浑身浴血的时候更恐怖的感觉。他感觉到对方突然捏住了他的手臂——几乎要捏碎了他的骨头——冬兵把他狠狠地扔到了刚刚自己坐着的椅子上。男人抽起金属扣，不顾对方的挣扎，直接把皮尔斯整个人禁锢在那张椅子上。

“我想要让你尝尝，脑子被电击的感觉。”

冬兵毫不犹豫地按下了开关。

机器开始运作。

结实无比的金属扣牢牢绑住了皮尔斯的手臂，原本悬在他脑袋上方的仪器旋转着扣了下来，稳稳地固定住了对方的头部。

那一瞬间，皮尔斯感觉似乎有一道雷直接劈在了他的头顶上，把他一劈分成了两半。

无视皮尔斯痛苦的惨叫，冬兵捡起地上的小刀，走出了这个地方。

 

**

 

成功潜入了这个基地之后，娜塔莎和弗瑞决定分开行动。

基地里面已经没有什么人把守：技术人员几乎全部转移到了别的地方，特攻队的队员也早就到了别的地方准备。娜塔莎在一路上几乎没有遇到任何一个对手，除了被她轻而易举地干掉的那些不中用的家伙。

弗瑞的目的地是皮尔斯在基地里的办公室，而娜塔莎则负责搜寻冷冻舱那边。

在靠近冷冻舱的那条路上，娜塔莎意外地听到了枪击声。她迅速躲了起来，等枪击声平息了之后，她正准备继续前行，却意外地听到了惨叫声……是皮尔斯的。顾不上惊讶，她快速往声音的发出地移动。

她几乎整个人撞在了冬兵身上。

对方比她反应得更快，一把揪住她的脖子，把她往墙上撞。娜塔莎忍住疼痛，利用墙壁的反冲力翻了出去。落地后，她掏出微型电磁脉冲武器扔向对方，成功看到冬兵的金属手臂因为中击而短暂活动停滞。娜塔莎马上掏出手枪，决定先发制人。

但她低估了对方的战斗力。冬兵从身后甩出小刀，直接插进她手枪的枪口——这招还是从克林特那里学回来的。

冬兵一个箭步上前，踢掉了对方手里的武器。他一把掐住娜塔莎的脖子，一路把对方逼到墙角。娜塔莎节节后退，直到背部抵上了冰冷的墙壁。昏暗的走廊上并没有足够的光亮，冬兵的半张脸都隐藏在阴影中，有点狰狞的表情让他看起来更骇人了，“我没时间和你耗。告诉我，史蒂夫在哪里。”

娜塔莎的脖子被他捏得生疼，缺氧让她的脸变得通红：“这跟你没有关系。”

冬兵一个用力，把娜塔莎甩在地上。

他没有杀她的意思。娜塔莎察觉到了这个信息。她不断咳嗽着从地上爬起来，盯着蓄势待发的冬兵，“……你要去哪里。”

她快速打量了一下对方，对方似乎有哪里不对劲。至少和上次她见到的那个人，不是一样的感觉。

“这才跟你无关。”冬兵大步向她走来，再次暴躁地抓起她的手臂，“告诉我，史蒂夫在哪里。”

“我们不会把他交给你。”

“他是我的！”冬兵咆哮着，试图再次把娜塔莎击飞，“把他还给我！”

这一回娜塔莎早有准备，她轻而易举地在半空翻了个身，平稳落地。

“交给你？交给会折磨他的恶魔？”娜塔莎擦了擦唇边的血丝。她冷笑地看着一脸怒火的冬兵，“你知道，我们在检查他身上伤口的时候发现了什么吗。我知道，九头蛇都是变态，但想不到已经到了那种程度。”

“……”

冬兵皱起了眉头，他知道他不会乐意听到下面的这段话，但是他无法拒绝接收这些信息。

“你们居然在他身上的那种地方、留下那种痕迹！”

娜塔莎看着冬兵的眉头越皱越紧。她没有停止说下去。她也开始有点控制不住自己的脾气。娜塔莎回想起他们在给对方疗伤的时候发现的种种痕迹：除了布满胸膛的青紫的吻痕咬痕，还有皮肤被指甲刮出来的伤。大腿内侧分布着各种或深或浅的捏出来的淤迹，更别说那个隐秘的部位了。那是什么东西留下来的痕迹，才会那么久都不曾痊愈？

那可是他们重要的队长。是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

她发誓要让九头蛇血债血偿。

“我真想把刀子插进你们的屁眼里，让你们也尝尝那种滋味。”

“……你在说什么。”冬兵觉得有什么点燃了他的怒火，他能够感觉到连自己的毛孔都散发出岩浆般灼热的气息，“说清楚点。”

“我想你能够懂我的意思，冬日战士。”

娜塔莎不想继续和他纠缠下去，她还有更重要的任务。

她看着冬兵一拳捶在了墙壁上，坚固的墙壁裂开了几条明显的裂缝。

冬兵难以置信地扶着自己的额头。他竟然不知道，他的史蒂夫在哪里遭受了什么非人的待遇。在他们分开的这一段短短的时间里面，他竟然让他承受了这样的痛苦。

而自己一点也不知道。

如果她说的是真的——对方受了那样的伤，还拼了命地去送死——只是为了救他。他半张着口，几乎失去了全身的力气，慢慢靠着墙壁垂落，最后跪倒在地面上。

娜塔莎没有理会他，转身往皮尔斯所在的地方跑去。拐了几个弯，进入某个房间，她终于见到了已经被疼痛折磨得面容扭曲、暂时失去意识的皮尔斯。

“弗瑞，我找到他了。”娜塔莎以防万一，还是给皮尔斯注射了催眠剂，然后才解开了扣住皮尔斯的扣子。她打开通讯器，跟已经成功到达办公室的弗瑞联络。

“我们必须马上回去。”弗瑞的声音听起来有些着急，“队长他们遇到麻烦了。”

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

刚开始，一切看起来都非常正常。

克林特和希尔在莎朗的帮助下，几乎是毫无阻碍地到达了他们要去的地方。夺取了制高点的战争显得比预料中轻松，他们还赏了西特维尔好几拳，把对方变成了熊猫眼。

班纳博士成功掌握了控制塔的所有权。史蒂夫也把最后一片芯片插进了第三艘母舰的定位器中心。他联络了托尼，等待着对方完成任务之后把他从这个地方接走。

 

从三千英尺高空看下去，整个华盛顿的全貌尽收眼底。平日高耸入云的建筑在上空看下去简直像是小孩子的玩具。波多马克河在阳光的照耀下波光粼粼，反射着刺目的光。宽阔蜿蜒的河道像是一条匍匐在华盛顿的巨龙。几乎没有人知道曾经藏在底下的秘密——那里曾经有三艘庞然巨物，监视这地球上每一个人的生活，并且随时都有夺取他们性命的危险。

史蒂夫站在天空母舰控制中心的铁架上，看着脚底下的玻璃墙。在这里，他能够看到神盾局三曲翼大楼的全貌。等这边的事情完成，那里马上就要成为历史了，他这样想着。

佩姬和霍华德曾经的心血……他能够带给这个世界的馈赠，到底还有什么呢。

 

在因为思考而分神的时候，史蒂夫几乎没有留意到背后悄无声息靠近他的人。

“你好，我的队长。”

他太大意了。他几乎忘记：老鼠还在船上。那把熟悉的声音，史蒂夫发誓他不会忘记，“朗姆洛……”

朗姆洛站在离他不远的地方，那个距离刚好让他轻松击中了史蒂夫别在耳边的通讯器。

“你是不是很后悔当时没有杀了我？”朗姆洛笑了笑。他的枪还是指着史蒂夫，似乎并没有放过他的意思。

史蒂夫当然不会忘记对方曾经做过的事情，那些屈辱让他记忆深刻。他把盾牌朝对方飞掷过去，被对方轻巧地躲开了。

“放弃吧。”史蒂夫开口，“你逃不掉的。”

“我上来这里之前，就没想过要逃。”朗姆洛拿枪指着对方，一步一步靠近史蒂夫。他带着伤痕的脸看上去更加狰狞了，“你也逃不掉的，Captain。”

 

**

 

“联络不上队长。”托尼在母舰上面接通了希尔的线路，“他没有回应通讯器，预定的地点也见不到人。有办法定位他吗？”

“我试试。”希尔他们在发射塔的控制室和班纳博士成功会师，他们正想办法定位史蒂夫的所在地点。克林特把西特维尔也绑了起来，带他一起到了这个地方。

“……队长的定位器也失灵了。”

希尔和布鲁斯对视一眼。克林特抓住西特维尔的衣领，扯开了原本塞住他嘴巴的布料，“说，你们原本在母舰上面准备了什么。”

西特维尔故作轻松，“你觉得会有什么？”

他努力装出一副毫不在乎的样子，但是面对着几乎要撞上自己鼻子的脸，西特维尔感觉到了强烈的压迫感。

“看来你不是很清楚自己的处境。”克林特一脚踩在了对方的裆部，使劲碾压那个部位。他看着西特维尔几乎疼得眼耳口鼻都错位了，“再给你一次机会。”

“疼！……疼、好疼！”西特维尔疼得龇牙咧嘴，“我说！我说！”

克林特松开了脚，居高临下地看着狼狈不堪的俘虏。希尔配合地打开了托尼的通讯线路，让身在远处的对方也能听到这边的对话。

“特战队的人都在上面！”面对接二连三的挫败，西特维尔已经开始自暴自弃。他无法修复复仇者们捅出来的系统漏洞，只好直接把其中一部分的程序设计修改掉，“在发现无法人为使用算法之后，我们就把系统作了调整……”

托尼在第三艘母舰上一边搜寻着史蒂夫的行踪，一边听着从通讯器里面传来的西特维尔的声音。

母舰似乎是得到了什么命令，他看见自己头顶上的机盖已经自动缓缓打开。

“如果有任何外部数据入侵系统，算法就会自动启动……”

托尼试图飞近，却发现降下来的是上百支巨型枪械——几乎整个母舰的下腹位置的机盖都全部打开，所有的重型攻击性武器已经缓缓就位。

“启动之后，60秒之内，如果没有内部通行信号阻止，就会对目标进行攻击……”

“把通行讯号交出来！”

克林特揪住对方的衣领，却见到西特维尔有些绝望地摇了摇头：“只有皮尔斯部长有这个权限……”

托尼继续往母舰内部一路飞过去。他看见上方的全部火炮和导弹发射架都开始移动，最后固定向某个特殊的方位。所有的武器都已经准备就绪，只等待开火的命令。

“现在距离攻击……最多只有不到40秒的时间了……”

希尔朝通讯器喊道：“史塔克！快回来！”

她决定马上使用刀锋芯片的定位系统，把攻击目标改到三艘母舰上。

“但是队长还在上面！”托尼非常焦急。他几乎飞遍了母舰，但是除了越来越多的的武器，他没有见到他要找的人。他不死心，继续内部来回穿梭，企图在最后的时刻把队长找出来。

“史塔克！”希尔有些绝望，但是她必须挺住。她回头看了看同样担忧的克林特和布鲁斯，还有站在一边眉头几乎拧在一起的莎朗，再次朝通讯器回话，“这队长的命令……”

“……什么？”托尼顾不上和对方通话，他的注意力几乎全部用在了搜寻队长的身上。

他不断大喊着史蒂夫的名字，但是没有人回应他。

“队长在出发前特别交代，如果出现必要情况，无论如何，都要以大局为重……史塔克，我再说一次，回来。”

希尔的指尖在屏幕上停顿了一下，但最后还是点开了刀锋芯片的开启指令。

把目标划到了那三艘母舰的位置之后，她的手指迟迟不敢动作。她看着倒计时的数字逐个逐个慢慢减少——最后只剩下3秒。

她忍住内心不断翻涌的情绪，在最后一瞬间点了下去。

“……队长的命令。”

 

**

 

“克林特，现在是什么情况？”把弗瑞送到神盾局总部大楼之后，娜塔莎驾驶着直升机，往控制塔的地方赶过去。

娜塔莎和弗瑞赶到现场的时候，母舰已经互相开火了。事态的发展似乎没有她想象中那么顺利。

“我们在舰上找不到队长。”克林特的声音听起来很着急，“更麻烦的是，第二号母舰因为被另外两艘的远程导弹同时击中，现在偏离了航行轨道——它在往波多马克河对岸的居民区坠落！”

“其他人呢？”娜塔莎加快了速度。

她看见底下神盾局的员工已经乱成一团，纷纷往外疏散，“现在疏散居民区的人群还来得及吗？”

“卡特现在在局里疏散特工们，史塔克和班纳博士尝试着阻止母舰坠落在居民区——”

天空母舰巨大的身躯被无情的炮火击沉。昔日威风凛凛的庞然大物现在失去了重心，已经被击毁的涡轮停止了转动，没有动力支撑的母舰徐徐往地面下降。因为程序的启动，即使已经被破坏得面目全非，舰上的各种武器仍然不断往外发射着炮弹，试图把目标进一步毁灭。

波多马克河的上空几乎被这三艘巨型飞行物遮挡住了阳光。原本在河畔活动的人们看着往他们坠落的庞然大物——还有因为攻击而先一步击中地面的各种碎片，纷纷尖叫着躲避。

托尼带着已经成功变化的浩克，几乎是第一时间往第二艘母舰飞过去。浩克咆哮着攀上了母舰，试图把母舰往河底的方向推。托尼也第一时间把飞散出去的大型硬块逐个击落。

但是太多了。

他们头一次觉得自己是那么的渺小。

浩克拼尽全力，把母舰往波多马克河的方向撞过去。至少，要避开人群密集的街道。他平日看起来无比庞大的身躯几乎还不到母舰涡轮的一半，支撑起急速坠落的机器让它痛苦不堪。他的手臂和身躯被坠落的碎片划出了一道道的伤痕，然后马上恢复，周而复始。绿巨人能量之源的焦虑和愤怒，还是第一次帮不上忙。

不远处的托尼则想起之前，他同样在空中接起坠机的十几个人——那时候的他自信且骄傲，他有把握自己能够做到那样的事情——而完全不是像现在这样，因为无法截住所有的坠落物而无助。

……神啊，救救这些无辜的人吧。

 

突然一道惊雷击中了母舰。

浩克几乎被那一道强烈的电击刺激得松了手。

突如其来的飓风那强烈的冲击力，把母舰往预定的方向推去。母舰加快了坠落的速度，其中的一部分坠落物把原本平静的波多马克河激起了巨大的水花。巨物的落水声几乎把周围的声音全部掩盖。

托尼回头，看见一个身穿红色披风的金发男人从身后飞来。

“真不敢相信，居然发生这么大的事情——”及时赶到的雷神索尔直接往浩克的所在地飞去，托尼紧随其后。只听得浩克和索尔同时咆哮，三人合力把母舰推回预定的轨道。

“更不敢相信，你们居然没有邀请我！”

 

**

 

史蒂夫和朗姆洛同时被攻击舰身炮弹的冲击力击倒在地。但是他们并没有停下攻击对方。

除了朗姆洛，舰上的其余特攻队队员也加入了战局，史蒂夫要以一敌众并不容易。他必须要躲开所有的子弹、刀子还有各种各样的攻击物。他的盾牌为他挡下了大部分的攻击，也是他最有力的武器。特攻队队员仗着人数多，但实际上并不占优势。

很快的，场上就只剩下他们两个了。

 

“停手吧，朗姆洛。”史蒂夫的嘴角已经被打出了血丝，“九头蛇马上就要覆灭了。”

“砍掉一个头，会长出两个新的。”朗姆洛臂上青筋突起，显然和史蒂夫的对打消耗了他不少体力，但是他也不是省油的灯，“况且有美国队长陪我一起死，我也觉得没那么遗憾了。”

他们所在的三号母舰也马上要坠毁。但是朗姆洛似乎置身事外，眼里只有对方这个难缠的对手。他们从控制室一路打到甲板上，甚至不顾因为击毁而不断坠落的外物阻挠，拼了命想要把对方置于死地。

当冬兵驾驶着F-35成功找到他们的时候，朗姆洛正好一枪打在了史蒂夫的大腿上。战斗机无法在倾斜破损的甲板上降落，冬兵不顾危险的高度，直接扯开了驾驶舱的门，从机上跃下来。

“史蒂夫！”

母舰开始断开几个部分，震动颠簸的甲板让他们几乎都无法站稳。

“巴基……？你没事……”

史蒂夫强忍住疼痛，抓紧了对方的手。冬兵不敢分心，马上对着朗姆洛连开几枪，对方被击中腹部，向前倒在地上，“别说话！我现在就带你走。”

冬兵扶住史蒂夫的肩膀，把他的手臂搭在自己的肩上。母舰马上准备要坠毁了，他们需要及时找到安全的落地点。甲板几乎快要垂直倾斜，身边的武器和碎片不断下滑，两人只能紧紧攀附在固定的物体上慢慢前行。

 

砰。

一声枪响把两人拖回了现实：朗姆洛趴在地上，一只手扯住他的隔壁用来固定战斗机的绳索，另一只不住颤抖的手中拿着枪。枪口还冒着烟。

“……我要带他去地狱。”

这一下似乎用尽了朗姆洛最后的力气。他松开了手，任由自己滑落出甲板，从高空中坠落。

 

那一枪打在了史蒂夫的胸口。

血不断从伤口往外溢出，队长的制服已经被染红了一小块。他无力地往后摔去——在近乎垂直的甲板上，他根本抓不住巴基的手，整个人滑落了到了甲板的边缘。冬兵紧紧抓着他的手腕，绝望地咆哮出声。

他们同时从甲板上坠落。

冬兵用自己的身体护住史蒂夫，不让周围的利器和碎片伤害怀中的人一分一毫。他能感觉到急速坠落的时候，风不停刮过自己的脸，那种过分锋利的触感根本比不上自己心里的疼痛。

他再抱紧了一点，把金发的男人整个圈在自己的怀里。冬兵咬紧了牙关，准备好承受落水的冲击。史蒂夫的双手垂落在两侧，冬兵强迫自己不要想对方是否已经失去了意识——史蒂夫已经没有力气回抱着他了。温热的血依然不断往外涌，冬兵胸前的衣服已经有被浸湿的痕迹。他把头埋在对方的肩窝处，又抱紧了一点。

再抱紧一点、再抱紧一点。

最终，他们一同沉入了波多马克河的水底。

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

“清醒点伙计们！这是货真价实的战争！不是演习！”

巴基的右臂被不知道来头的利物划出了一道大口子，不过比起那些被子弹射穿身体的同伴，他实在幸运得多。一路过来，丛林中倒下了不少人。有敌人的尸体，也有盟军的尸体。甚至之中有些人还有微弱的气息，如果他们倒在纽约的街头，也许还能被抢救回去。

可是这里是战场。

没有放着慢悠悠音乐的酒馆，没有夜幕降临后微弱的灯光，也没有盯着橱窗里漂亮衣服发呆的妞儿。空气中尽是硝烟的味道，甚至把他们身上的汗和血的味道都要掩盖过去。跑在他们前面的先锋部队估计全军覆灭：九头蛇的人放了误导的信号弹，盟军先前的战略被敌军洞悉，他们只能祈祷自己能够突破重围活着过去。

 

他背靠在一棵相当有年头的树后面。

他不知道自己竟然那么想念布鲁克林那个破旧的小酒馆。曾经他对那个粗鲁的酒馆老板相当呲之以鼻，因为那个仗势欺人的家伙竟然想把自己同样粗鲁的女儿塞给他。在那个时候，他每个周末都把时间花费在劝史蒂夫接受自己介绍的工作上。那个倔强的小身板总是挺得直直的，丝毫不会因为别人的嘲讽和口出不逊而有半分动摇。最后却因为说不过自己而一杯一杯地灌酒直到醉倒。面对固执的挚友，他承认自己总是满肚子火，但看着史蒂夫醉得酡红的脸，所有的怒火又马上烟消云散。

他怀念那个时光。

曾经平凡的生活在这个战火纷飞的地方显得格外珍贵。他想念那个不怎么样的酒馆。他想念那个有着讨人厌考卷的学校。他想念街角的糕点屋。他想念他们呆过的破旧的居民楼。他想念那个他揍过欺负史蒂夫的人的阴暗后巷。  
他想念他们一起走过的任何一条街道。

他想念史蒂夫。

 

在布鲁克林，他亲过的女孩至少可以组成一支棒球队。但是他甚至快要不记得她们谁是谁，叫什么名字。他满脑子都是他那个不中用的朋友。万一，自己回不去了，他自己一个还会被人欺负吗？巴基担心自己失去温度的身体再也无法回到那个令他无比想念的地方。所有深爱的人都会为他哭泣，然后在日复一日的生活中把他遗忘。

最后只有他逐渐褪色的身影和永远不变的笑容，还留在和史蒂夫的合照之中。

他和他身边的战友一样，他们用自己的血肉之躯保护着那个自己深爱的城市、那个深爱的国家——那片深爱的土地上等待着他们回去的人。或许他们在这场浩劫中最终只剩下报告上冰冷的数字，或许他们的身体会不幸留在这个不属于他们的地方，或许他们会永远缺席以后的全家福……但是他们依然挡在前面，用生命、血汗和泪水筑起坚固的围墙，牢牢地保护心中最重要的宝地。巴基知道，就算是死去的战友们，最终他们都会回去那个有着阳光和美丽花圃的地方。他们虚浮的影子会为他们哭泣的亲人在额头上留下一个吻。

 

但他想要活着回去。

他不想看到史蒂夫还有他自己的家人为他哭泣，而他却无能为力。即使是无神论者，他们也在祈祷，希望神明能够听到他们的呼唤，让他们赢得这场战争。

但他无暇细想，一个炸弹在离他不到三十米的地方爆炸开来。

……他们所在的部队被发现了。

 

**

 

皮尔斯醒来的时候，弗瑞正站在落地玻璃窗前面。

母舰几乎已经全部坠毁在波多马克河的水底。地底下的整个机库被砸成一片废墟，原本平静的水面因为坠落物的冲击不断冒着泡。昔日雄伟壮观的三曲翼大楼也毁了几乎一半。弗瑞站在顶楼皮尔斯的办公室里面，看着自己半生的心血变成一堆废铜烂铁，最终沉没在水底——就像他自己的过去，他需要亲手把它埋葬。

“尼克……？”皮尔斯觉得自己的脑袋有些疼。他醒来发现自己坐在办公椅上，但是对自己是怎么睡着的却没有任何记忆。

弗瑞转过头来。他的脸和皮尔斯记忆中有点不一样：他印象中的尼克年纪并没有那么大，也不会用那样的眼神看着自己。

“发生什么事情了？”皮尔斯从椅子上站起来。他发现这不是自己的办公室。应该说，这不是他所知的办公室。一切都和他所拥有的记忆有点不一样。皮尔斯感觉自己很不对劲。

“看来你好像真的不记得了。”弗瑞从落地玻璃窗前朝皮尔斯走过来。他看着皱眉的皮尔斯，判断他的状况到底是真是假，“不过无论是什么情况，今天也该有个了断。”

皮尔斯有点混乱，事态似乎不是他能控制的。他两三步走到弗瑞刚刚站着的地方，看到外面坠毁的大型武器把神盾局砸得稀巴烂。

噢，天哪。皮尔斯试图隐藏起自己眼底的震惊，但他微颤的双手已经出卖了他。

弗瑞没空让对方慢慢感受这一切。他掏出手枪，指着皮尔斯，“过去，我需要扫描你的视网膜。”

皮尔斯疑惑地看着弗瑞，任由对方把他推往巨大的透明屏幕前面。他的脸被对方用力推近扫描系统，仪器对准了他的瞳孔。然后他看着弗瑞同样做出了这个动作。

“解除信息安全加密保护系统。”

“系统确认。”机械女声回响在空旷的办公室。

加密命令被解锁。

传输一下子就完成了，各种数据的弹出让皮尔斯应接不暇。他看到了他的记忆所忘却的事情：九头蛇、神盾局……甚至是他们秘密封存的各种档案。

“我可以知道发生什么事情了吗？”皮尔斯知道，九头蛇大势已去。他整理了一下被弗瑞扯皱的衣服，恢复了一贯的表情。

“你们输了。九头蛇的秘密已经全部被曝光。”

“你们的秘密武器被我们击沉。”弗瑞指了指窗外已经完全坠毁的庞然大物，“基地也已经被我们捣毁。你们没有可以继续躲藏的地方。”

“砍掉一个头，会长出两个新的。”皮尔斯笑了，“九头蛇会活下去的，正义的信念不会被毁灭。”

弗瑞似乎是听到了什么好笑的事情，他瞪着唯一的一只眼睛看着皮尔斯。

“正义？”他一步步逼近自己昔日的上司，“你管你们所做的那些肮脏的事情叫正义？”

“建立一个新的世界秩序，意味着要推翻旧的。有时候……想要创造美好的东西，意味着你不得不弄脏自己的手。”皮尔斯毫不在意地看着自己的下属，“九头蛇的目的就是为了给人类带来一个有秩序的、无罪恶的世界，这个世界只有和平，没有争斗——因为我们会在他产生之前就把他压制住。尼克，虽然我们的行动不同，但我一直以为我们的目标是一样的。建立一个更美好完善的世界、把那些威胁到世人的安全的敌人消灭掉。这不是我们发展神盾局的目的吗？”

“我的目的是为了保护人们，而不是拿着枪指着他们。”弗瑞揪住对方的衣领，“别为自己的那些恶心的行为辩护了。”

“迟早有一天，我们会被强大的敌人打倒。他们会攻击我们的城市，破坏我们的社会，杀掉我们想要保护的人们。”皮尔斯开口，他的声音意外地平静，“我只是在他们出手之前先发制人，难道这也有不对？”

“……那你和他们又有什么不一样呢？”

弗瑞知道，他认识的皮尔斯早就不在了。他记得他们刚刚见面的时候，自己还是个雄心勃勃的青年。皮尔斯总是教导他很多事情，提拔他、推举他，让他今天有机会站在这里。或许他应该说，他认识的皮尔斯从来就不存在：只是个空壳。就像九头蛇盘踞在神盾局里面一样，他同样懂得掩饰自己的一切。那个男人，他的野心一直潜伏在无害的表情下面，在背地里把心狠手辣的一面全部展现得一览无遗。

“皮尔斯，人类社会是不会有绝对秩序的。只要有人在的地方，就会有争执，就会有混乱，就会有对立。正如黑暗和光明总是相对的，如果没有罪恶，也没有美好的东西。如果没有失去，也不会懂得珍惜。队长说得对：先有罪，后有罚。别再拿你那套虚无缥缈的言语来蒙骗别人了——你以为自己擅长操纵人心，但你根本不懂什么是真正的心。你的骨子里只有冷血、偏执。控制这个社会不过是为了满足你畸形的野心而已。世界不可能交给你们这种人，而你们对于人类感情的愚昧无知也注定了九头蛇会失败。”

“……我不会畏惧失败。”皮尔斯定定地打量弗瑞。这个男人已经拥有了自己的羽翼，不会再受控制和瞒骗了，“九头蛇也不会。”

“那看来我们没什么可以谈的了。”

弗瑞掏出手枪，毫不犹豫地往皮尔斯的胸口开了一枪。

皮尔斯的表情很平静，似乎他早就料到这一刻。他后退几步，身体不住后仰，跌跌撞撞地撞上了身后的玻璃屏幕。碎开的玻璃散落一地，皮尔斯无力地倒下。皮尔斯躺在满地的玻璃碎上——冰冷的碎片像是为了点缀他慢慢冰冷僵硬的身体，就像玩偶店里面的高度仿制品一样，成为他最完美的背景。

“九头蛇万岁。”他用尽最后的力气，睁眼看着弗瑞走到他面前。

“去地狱说吧。”弗瑞又补了一枪。

 

**

 

在水中无法呼吸的感觉很不好受，而怀里抱着失去意识的史蒂夫，这让他几乎抓狂。冬兵快要被这双重的窒息感击垮。

落水后他马上翻了个身，从背后抱住史蒂夫：一只手紧紧捂住不断流血的伤口，试图阻止他继续失血。另一只手捂住对方的口鼻，防止金发的男人在这个过程中呛水。他避开漂浮过来的硬物，努力把对方拖往安全的地方。

再一点，再一点就好了。

他能够感受都头顶的光亮越来越近，逐渐远离那个黑暗的水底。冬兵从背后抱着史蒂夫，一刻也不愿意松手。那力度似乎这就是他们最后的拥抱那样。尽管眼睛干涩得厉害，但冬兵没有放弃继续往上游，他的视线逐渐模糊，他也忍住了。他告诉自己，那是因为在水中闭气导致的生理性反应。并不是因为他想哭。

他在心里默念着自己的军号牌号码。他记得起来，第一次被俘虏的时候他也在一直默念这个，保持自己意识的清醒。现在，他需要用这个来强迫他不要想别的事情。

快要到了。

冬兵拖着史蒂夫，往岸上游过去。

 

**

 

索尔正和托尼他们努力把剩余的坠落物击毁，在一瞬间，他似乎看到了什么。他扔下仍然在努力截住坠落物的托尼和浩克，甩动手中的锤子，飞身往那个方向过去。

“大块头！帮我一把！”托尼气急，他迅速接住好几个硬物，确认已经物体已经偏离飞向居民区的轨道，马上跟在索尔的身后飞过去。浩克咆哮了一声，仍然留在原地继续自己的任务。

索尔和托尼在半空转了一圈，但并没有找到他刚刚说的那个人，“我看到他掉下来了。”

索尔站在岸边，看着不平静的水面。托尼拍了拍他的肩膀，“我过去那边看看，你在这边找找有没有。”说罢他飞向附近的水面。

 

索尔发誓自己绝对没有看错。他确实是看见史蒂夫了。那身制服他绝对不会认错——虽然对方下坠的时候，身边还有另一个人。他看着在水面上低空飞行寻找的托尼，考虑着要不要跳下水底。波多马克河的河底承载了太多的外物，波浪不断翻涌着，冲刷着两边的河岸。索尔站在岸边，看着不断下坠的硬物，决定还是下水看看。

然后，他看见一个全身黑色的陌生男人抱着他要找的人，步出水面，向他走过来。

 

男人全身都湿透了。黑色衣服紧紧贴在身上，半长的棕色头发搭在脸侧，遮住了几乎大半张脸。他似乎受了一点伤，脚步有点沉重，但仍然一步一步地往前走。索尔见他小心翼翼地抱着史蒂夫，像是对待什么稀世珍宝一样，缓缓向他走近。

男人最终走到索尔的面前，把怀里已经失去意识的金发男人轻轻递了过来。索尔下意识地伸手接住。他看见史蒂夫的胸口已经被血染红，嘴唇苍白得像一张纸。美国队长的呼吸非常微弱，似乎随时就要停止。

索尔抬起头看着全身黑色的陌生男人。男人的眼底掩盖不住的不舍、悲伤和痛苦几乎要让索尔感同身受起来。那眼神似乎是从男人的胸口剜下一块肉一样痛不欲生。

他看见对方动了动嘴唇。

“救他。”

那个陌生男人这样说。

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

康复出院之后，史蒂夫婉拒了托尼邀请他暂居史塔克大楼的建议，选择了搬回自己的公寓。他试图把自己的生活回归到和往常一样。

他照常晨跑。每天清晨的时候，史蒂夫依旧在还不算太炫目的阳光下，一圈又一圈地绕着林肯纪念堂跑。如果累了，他就一个人坐在石阶上，看着华盛顿纪念碑在水面的倒影。偶尔他会遇到山姆，对方依然不紧不慢地按着自己的步伐往前，但是在他看到史蒂夫的时候还是会笑着露出一口大白牙。史蒂夫总会对他笑着打招呼，然后超越他。

那也许是史蒂夫一天中最放松的时刻了。

史蒂夫偶尔会心不在焉，无论他在干什么。有一次他在想事情，等回过神来的时候，已经一直跑到了越战纪念碑。他在那堵黑色花岗岩雕刻出来的墙前停下脚步，默默看着墙上篆刻的死者的名字。按照战死顺序排列的名字静静地躺在墙上，墙前是游客送来的鲜花和小面国旗。

人类总是为了战争付出代价。

史蒂夫用手掌轻轻触摸着冰冷的墙体，感觉到一股无法磨灭的痛苦从心底渗透出来。他没有经历过这场战争，但是他知道那些名字背后的人曾经是如何鲜活的生命：他们曾经和他一样，但是却永远回不来了。那些密密麻麻的字母堆在一起，到了他的眼底，最后只剩下了一个——巴基·巴恩斯。

他曾经见过那个男人的名字也像这样、冷冰冰地印在讣告上。

当时他亲自签收了军队签出给对方的哀悼信。他觉得没有必要，因为他亲眼看着对方在他面前掉下去。这简直是在重复提醒他：他的挚友永远离开了他。

史蒂夫记得，当时他整理好巴基在军营的遗物，然后珍而重之地把对方仅存的物品送到了他父母的手中。他无法忘记那夫妻俩瞬间苍老了很多的表情。所有人都有对战争的心理准备，但谁都祈祷不会发生在自己身上。他没有留下什么，除了几张合照——拍照的当时他还很矮小，等他变得壮实了之后，他们几乎没有机会拍下一张只有两人的照片。但史蒂夫知道，他不需要留下什么：尽管他希望拥有。但他明白，对方的家人比他更有资格拥有那剩下的一切。

可即使什么也没有剩下，就算所有人都把他遗忘，史蒂夫也无比清楚，巴基会永远活在他的心中。

他从未离开。

 

**

 

冬兵自从那天过后，就像人间蒸发了一样。

有时候史蒂夫会想，那到底是不是自己做的一个梦。那些缠绵，那些伤痛，那些惊险，那个黑暗不见天日的基地，那个有着冰冷外表和灼热内心的男人。似乎在他的脑海中划下轻轻的一刀，然后迅速愈合，最后消失不见。

史蒂夫找不到他，也不知道该从哪里开始找。神盾局的秘密曝光之后，他几乎找遍了数据库里面所有可能有关对方的消息，但最后还是无功而返。

 

那天史蒂夫抽空去了史密森尼博物馆，他几乎要成为这里的常客了。晚上有个聚会，复仇者们准备欢送索尔回阿斯加德：托尼实在受不了索尔总是在他家里面把那些高科技的产品当成是玩具一样摆弄，要跟一个彻底和时代脱节的外星人解释各种产品的用途实在是令他抓狂。大战结束后，大家都该回去自己要去的地方。

史蒂夫在介绍巴基的展板前站了很久。他把上面的文字反复读了一遍又一遍，把资料上的那个人的脸深深刻在自己的脑中。介绍他生平的声音从博物馆的音响中响来，充满磁性的男声说着史蒂夫记忆中的冰山一角，向前来参观的游客介绍他们之间的故事。他静静听着对方念出巴基的名字，然后闭上眼睛。史蒂夫觉得如果换自己来写可能会写得更好。他知道巴基在他的生命中不止占据了那么少的一部分：在大众眼里，巴基不过美国队长的童年玩伴和信任的队友，但他却几乎是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的全部。

他知道的，这里是美国队长的展馆。但谁会在意真正的史蒂夫·罗杰斯是谁呢。他们并不关心美国队长的私人感情，或者他是否需要帮助。他们只需要对方是一个光明磊落毫无缺点、在关键时刻能够保护他们的超级英雄。

不是史蒂夫·罗杰斯也无所谓。

 

从博物馆出来以后他随便找了家咖啡厅坐了下来。

史蒂夫现在上街几乎都带着一本薄薄的素描本，在家里也已经堆积了好几本用完的，在角落里等待尘埃降落。他有时只是单纯地画画路上的行人：年轻的父亲和手推车里安静睡着的孩子。有时候是上了年纪的俩老伴慢悠悠地过马路，又或者是街角三明治店在打扫卫生的年轻店员。他看他们幸福的走过自己的面前，嘴角扬起一个笑容。史蒂夫喜欢看着他们这样的生活。他们很平凡，可能生活中偶尔会有些不愉快，但更多的是无忧无虑。他坐在那些幸福地来来往往的人中间，似乎自己也可以受到感染。

但画册上更多的是那个男人。他最近已经很少画七十年前的巴基了（当年他画了不少，自己被解冻之后他常常翻出来看自己曾经的作品），现在他笔下的男人总是有着冰冷质感的金属手臂。

差不多到傍晚的时候，史蒂夫收起画笔。他把零钱放在桌面，推开门往预定的地点走去。他一个人走在太阳渐渐收起光芒的大路上，低着头，想着等一下要跟大家说些什么。他慢慢地往聚会的地方靠近，似乎这条路一直没有尽头。

他当然没有留意，他一心要找的人，其实一直潜伏在他身边。

几乎每天都是这样。

 

**

 

寇森再次见到史蒂夫的时候，非常扭扭捏捏，很不好意思——他的偶像一直以为他死了，还为他伤心了很久——寇森觉得自己需要找一个洞钻进去。但是史蒂夫只是笑着给了他一个拥抱。

聚会的气氛比上次吃烤肉要好得多。最后差不多要散场的时候，史蒂夫几乎和在场的所有人都拥抱了一下。他们当中有些人似乎要走得相当远——弗瑞决定让自己的身份和神盾局一同彻底死去，他对于未来另有打算。虽然天下并无不散之筵席，但是对于一个没什么朋友的老冰棍来说，还是很舍不得。

索尔抱上来的时候那力度让史蒂夫觉得自己几乎要窒息。好吧，开玩笑的。索尔似乎很不放心他的伤势，非得要再三检查。最后史蒂夫红着脸挣脱了对方的手臂。索尔似乎很喜欢这里的酒，他灌了史蒂夫和托尼好几杯，还试图把班纳博士灌倒（博士说他不知道自己喝醉了会不会把另一个自己放出来），然后索尔就把那一杯酒推到了克林特的面前。

班纳博士则是最温柔的那一个，让史蒂夫有种错觉那天把他一拳打出十米远的家伙跟这个人毫无关系。托尼则表示大家随时可以来找他，这栋大楼是永远的地标——虽然他警告索尔以后也不要再来了。

 

“那天那个黑色衣服的男人，是你的朋友？”索尔突然开口问史蒂夫。

聚会差不多到了尾声，大家在这吵杂的环境中并没有留意别人在干什么。克林特已经红着脸趴倒在了桌上，班纳博士和弗瑞不知道在谈些什么，而寇森则拼命躲开已经在发酒疯的托尼……只有史蒂夫和娜塔莎听到了这句话。

史蒂夫点了点头，“是的。”

索尔又倒了一杯给史蒂夫，当然，他知道史蒂夫是喝不醉的。索尔停顿了一下，又说道：“他很酷。”

史蒂夫扑哧一声笑了出来，“是啊。我也这么觉得。”

“下次聚会，叫上他怎么样？”不像史蒂夫一口一口地慢慢抿，索尔仰头就是一杯。

“为什么不呢。”

史蒂夫觉得自己的声音变得干巴巴的。

 

娜塔莎在通往洗手间的路上堵住了史蒂夫。他刚刚进去用水洗了一把脸。

“你还好吗。”

娜塔莎看着史蒂夫，虽然对方并没有醉，但是他的脸和眼睛都红红的，似乎很不好受。

史蒂夫点了点头，表示自己没问题：“你要跟着尼克去吗？”

娜塔莎扬起一边嘴角，摇了摇头，柔软的红色头发随着她的动作轻轻甩了起来，“我的身份都曝光了，要想办法弄一个新的。”

“那看来得需要一段时间。”

“……噢，是的。”娜塔莎把手里的资料递给史蒂夫。金发男人疑惑地接过，“你要的那个东西，我托在基辅的朋友帮了个忙。”

史蒂夫看着浅棕色封皮的资料，觉得自己的呼吸准备停滞。娜塔莎看着一瞬间停顿的史蒂夫，捶了一下对方的胸口。史蒂夫很快恢复了平常的表情，给她道谢。

“去找他？”

“是的。”

娜塔莎了然地点头，然后拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀。她先一步离开了狭窄的走廊，返回聚会中。然后她又回过头来，补了一句。

“……虽然知道你不会听，但我劝你，最好别挖太深。”

 

**

 

冬兵并没有跟着史蒂夫进去他们聚会的那家店。

他在离门口不远的地方站了很久。他能透过那家店的落地玻璃门看着金发的男人和他的同伴们，他们打招呼，然后愉快地开始喝酒、聊天。冬兵的视线能够轻易地越过所有人，把自己的目光聚焦在史蒂夫的身上。

他看着史蒂夫和他的同伴们逐个拥抱。那种不用说出口的羁绊，他曾经也有过……和那个男人，彼此只需要交换一个目光就能明白所有的东西。史蒂夫有新的同伴，那些人比自己更有能耐。他们能够保护他。他们也和自己一样，追随着那个闪闪发光的人，把自己的信任全部交给对方。

这里早已不是七十年前那个布鲁克林的小巷。那个永远保护着弱小的史蒂夫的巴基已经……毫无用途。除了让史蒂夫为了他的死亡痛不欲生，他没有任何存在的意义。

 

冬兵看着史蒂夫一杯又一杯地灌着酒。

他想起曾经他们也是这样的在酒馆里面喝到满脸通红，最后他搀扶着已经走不稳路的史蒂夫回去他破败的小公寓。因为床不够宽，他们就随便把沙发铺到地上，把鞋子蹬掉，两人并排躺着一直到天亮。他都不知道原来现在的史蒂夫已经喝不醉。静静拿着酒杯的金发男人性感而迷人，对方隔壁那个大块头突然搂住他的肩膀使劲晃了一下，悄悄在他耳边说了什么。

冬兵看到史蒂夫皱起眉头笑了。那个笑容感觉有点无奈，但里面又藏着宽容。

 

史蒂夫站起来的时候，冬兵下意识地往后面躲了一下。虽然他知道对方压根看不到他——他蓄起了胡子，任由头发变长。宽大的帽檐几乎遮住了他半张脸，深色的兜帽外套让他整个人藏匿在夜色中。冬兵又看了几眼，然后一个人离开了那里。

 

他走在华盛顿的街头，不知不觉又回到了史蒂夫公寓的附近。冬兵暂时的藏身之所就在那里，方便他每天跟在史蒂夫的后面。他摸清了对方的生活规律：虽然这很简单，因为那个男人的作息实在是太有规律。

冬兵坐在楼顶上。

那里有个好处，就是可以直接看到史蒂夫家。有时候对方忘记拉窗帘，晚上要是开着灯，冬兵甚至可以清楚看到对方在家里的一举一动。他总是用视线一遍又一遍地描摹对方的脸。为了这个，甚至可以在楼顶上坐上一整天。

 

冬兵也跟着对方去过博物馆很多次。看着自己的脸大大地印在展板上，让他觉得很不舒服。

他已经不再是巴基·巴恩斯。

他从那个永远站在对方身前保护他的人，变成了伸手伤害他的人。

 

冬兵无法忘记自己在九头蛇基地里对史蒂夫做的一切。他用着巴基·巴恩斯的身体，狠狠地占有了他最宝贵的朋友。他顶着一张对方无比信任的脸，彻底背叛了他。

从心，到身体，到灵魂。

他记得自己还试图把那个永远闪闪发光的男人变得和自己一样——用沾满鲜血的双手去干那些肮脏的活儿。

他无法原谅自己。

所以他也不祈求史蒂夫的原谅——他不想站在对方面前的时候，史蒂夫会用令他更伤心的眼神审视着他。他可以接受所有人的审判，唯独史蒂夫不可以。冬兵宁愿远远避开他，甚至一辈子都不和他见面，也不愿意对方用绝情的话判他死刑。他最重要的史蒂夫已经有了新的同伴，有了新的生活。他不再需要担心对方会孤零零一个活下去，自己的任务已经完成。

所以，哪怕只是虚幻，他也希望能够留一个念想。

冬兵觉得自己可以靠着这个念头活下去，远远地看着自己最重要的人，一直到死亡把他们彻底分开。

他已经没有地方可以去了。

 

**

 

史蒂夫回到公寓的时候已经是半夜。

他犹豫再三，还是打开了娜塔莎交给他的那个东西。半个小时后，散落一地的资料和图片几乎铺满了他的脚边。史蒂夫把头埋在自己的手心里。那些资料就像一把钥匙，把深深隐藏在心底的痛苦、愧疚、不甘、自责和悲伤一下子被放了出来——似乎是终于被打开了心底潘多拉的黑匣子，所有的负面情绪一下子涌出，充满了他整个人。

他感觉到有什么湿热的液体划过他的脸庞——当年在酒馆里面被Peggy打断的泪水，终于在七十年后溢了出来。

 

两次，他都企图用酒精去麻痹自己，哪怕一点点也好，哪怕只是睡上一觉……但是特殊的体质只能让他清醒地面对这一切。

巴基离开了他。现在连佩姬也不在他身边。他旁边的座位空荡荡的，就像他的内心一样。这一次，只有他自己一个了。

他和坐在楼顶的冬兵一样，一夜未眠。

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

冬兵趁着史蒂夫外出的空隙，翻进了对方的公寓。

那天早上史蒂夫和往常一样准时出门。冬兵知道他准备要去林肯纪念堂跑上两个多小时。然后他会穿着被汗水沾湿的T恤，慢慢散步回来：因为今天他没有动他的那台哈雷。然后他会在公寓附近的报摊亭买一份当天的华盛顿邮报。没准还会带一份喜欢的三明治。今天的那份也许是金枪鱼口味的。

最近这几天，一个人吃过晚饭的史蒂夫，并没有再从他的书架上翻出任何一本来度过他的夜晚。他一直在看一本薄薄的东西。因为隔得太远，冬兵不可能看得清上面印的标题，甚至只能勉强分辨出是浅棕色封皮的东西。他看着史蒂夫一整夜都对着那本东西发呆。就像他自己看着那个浅金棕色发的男人一样，整整一晚。

冬兵的直觉告诉他，那本东西和他有关。和冬日战士，以及巴基·巴恩斯有关。

 

于是这天他终于瞅准了对方出门的时间，偷偷潜入了金发男人的家。

史蒂夫的公寓和他的人一样，干净，整洁。隔着没有拉上的窗帘，透出阳光的气息。有着怀旧的壁炉和复古的黑胶唱片，墙壁上挂着的壁画也散发出浓浓的旧时代味道。书架上的除了经典名著，基本上都是政治类和哲学类的书，偶尔会有几本介绍现代技术的杂志。他正在努力适应这个社会。

冬兵没有作过多的停留。他的目标很明确：他想找到那本东西。他几乎翻遍了书架上所有的书。冬兵的动作非常小心翼翼，把翻过的东西一分不差地摆回原位：他害怕史蒂夫知道曾经有人潜入过他的家里。但他并没有找到他想要找到的东西。然后他又翻了一下客厅别的地方，还是没有。

最后他犹豫了一下，决定推开史蒂夫卧室的门。那个地方似乎是一个不可触碰的领域。冬兵直觉门后面有什么他不能够抵挡的东西，一旦他打开了，他就回不去以前了……不，本来他就回不去以前。

 

冬兵拧开了门把。

卧室的百叶窗被完全拉上，几乎不透一点光，看不清里面的全貌。冬兵隐约能够分辨出床铺的位置（这比当年布鲁克林那间小公寓的床要大得多），被子叠得整整齐齐，那是战争时期在军队里面留下来的习惯。他摸到了电灯的开关，“啪”地打开了。

瞬间光亮起来的房间让冬兵一眼就看清楚了他对面的那面墙。墙上贴满了史蒂夫的素描，微微泛黄的素描纸一张叠着一张、满满地钉在墙上。大概是因为太多了，原本铺在底下的还是非常整齐，后面新增加的已经有些覆盖了旧的，看起来有些许的杂乱无章。

那上面满满都是他。

都是巴基·巴恩斯。

 

冬兵有些不能相信自己的眼睛。

他慢慢朝那面墙凑近，小心翼翼地伸手触摸着上面炭笔的痕迹。他看着自己的脸被那个金发男人小心翼翼地描画在了纸上：有仰躺在布鲁克林那片草地上睡着的巴基，有穿着庄严的军装敬礼的巴恩斯中士，有在学校毕业礼上酷酷地拽着自己领结的詹姆斯……还有拥有金属手臂、穿着黑色制服、头发半长的冬日战士。

史蒂夫几乎把存在在他记忆中的每一个关于巴基的镜头，全部一个不漏地画了下来。那个和冬兵有着同一张脸的男人，他的喜怒哀乐、一颦一笑都被史蒂夫深深印在了纸上。几乎有上数百张的素描，差不多占据了一整面墙。

贴得满满的，不留一点缝隙。

那些不会动的“巴基”几乎贯穿了他的整个生命，从童年一直到毕业、到参军、到他们被认为死亡……再到现在。在那个男人不在的时候，似乎就只剩下这些单薄的、逐渐褪色的身影，在这里陪伴着史蒂夫度过每一个夜晚。

 

一股巨大的压抑感牢牢压着冬兵。

他站在墙前，觉得自己快要喘不过气。记忆如同潮水一样向他涌来，几十米一样的巨浪迎面扑向他，然后把毫无反抗能力的他卷进那一大片无尽的回忆海洋。他觉得自己快要窒息在其中。冬兵看着面前的一张张素描，慢慢回忆起起每一幅画后面的场景。零零碎碎的片段从他的脑中闪过，他试图伸出手抓住。

他记得巴基曾经也这样，在布鲁克林的草地上，坐在史蒂夫的旁边，嬉笑打闹着抢过好朋友的素描本，一页一页、慢慢翻开……然后，他伸手揉了揉史蒂夫柔软的金发。

“我真是帅呆了。”那时候的巴基被史蒂夫捶了一下，然后笑着把素描本还给他。

 

冬兵捂住了自己的脸。

他不想再看下去，甚至已经没有要找那份资料的心情。史蒂夫对他的感情就这样赤裸裸、毫无防备地摊开在他的眼前，他被推着直面这一切。那个金发的男人早已陷进了一个叫“巴基”的泥潭，穷尽一生也无法走出去。即使前面是欺骗、是阴谋、是陷阱，只要是关于巴基·巴恩斯的梦，金发的男人也无法制止自己深入那些以其为诱惑的网。

即使史蒂夫最后被那些谎言的丝线勒至窒息，最后死在那个梦中，恐怕他也心甘情愿。

……而他自己，也早已泥足深陷。

 

**

 

史蒂夫今天回家的时间比预定的要晚了，直到傍晚才回到公寓。他在楼下看到正在指挥搬家公司收拾家具的莎朗。

“你要搬走了？”史蒂夫有些诧异。

自从知道对方和佩姬的关系之后，史蒂夫对莎朗的态度就产生了改变：他能够理解当初从对方身上感到的那股熟悉感是怎么回事了。虽然辈分不同，但是看上去年纪差不多的两人在视觉上还是挺合衬的。

“是的，我的任务完成了。”莎朗笑着，似乎对于自己曾经被调派来“保护”美国队长这件事情感到有趣，“所以我又找了一份新工作。”

“打算去哪里？”

“CIA，看来不干回老本行不行。”

她回头看了看搬家的进度，继续回头和史蒂夫聊天，“队长你呢？神盾局现在不存在了，你有什么打算？”

“……唔，还没想好。”史蒂夫歪了歪头，“不过要先去找一个朋友。”

对于那个男人，莎朗也略有耳闻。她看着面前的美国队长，想起她几乎就是听着这个金发男人的故事成长起来的：他的英勇、他的牺牲、他的一切美好的事情。美国队长是她童年的偶像，一直到现在。所以当初被弗瑞指派来“保护”他，莎朗几乎没有半点犹豫。那时候，她看着只出现在自己梦想中的金发男人还保持着当初的容貌款款走来，笑着和她打招呼，就觉得自己的心脏都要跳出来了。

所以那个男人在美国队长的生命中占据多少分量，她当然知道。

“有需要帮忙的地方尽管开口，如果我能帮上忙的话。”搬家公司跟莎朗打了声招呼，示意已经搬得差不多，“噢，对了，我的新家有洗衣机。”

史蒂夫被她逗乐了。莎朗看着眼前令自己迷恋的金发男人，思虑再三，还是开口，“有空的话，去看看她吧。”

史蒂夫自然知道她说的是谁。他点点头，“嗯。”

然后两人来了一个临别前的拥抱。分开的时候，莎朗轻轻在史蒂夫的脸侧印了一个告别的吻。她笑着和金发的男人道别，然后上了车。

史蒂夫看着车子消失在街道的尽头。和太阳一起。

 

**

 

史蒂夫回到家之后，卸下了一身的疲惫。他把T恤和裤子脱掉，随手拿了毛巾就进了浴室。从头上淋下来的热水打在他的肩膀，顺着男人完美的肌肉线条滑落到地板上，然后顺着出水口流走。史蒂夫任由浅金棕色的头发披散在前额，遮住了他的眼睛。室内雾气蒸腾，几乎完全挡住他的身影。

他打算去见一见佩姬。但史蒂夫犹豫着要不要告诉她，巴基没死：他成为冬日战士回到了这个世界。但是事实上巴基又从他身边离开。他不知道要怎么跟她解释这段时间发生的一切。史蒂夫知道，佩姬总是为他担心，总是能够分担他的烦恼。那个坚强的女人哪怕了过了大半个世纪，还是没有改变。所以他又不想对方知道那些痛苦的过往。

史蒂夫在浴室里折腾了半天，终于围着一条浴巾从里面出来。还是一点头绪都没有。他关掉了客厅的灯，推开卧室的门。

 

巴基来过。

史蒂夫的脑中突然闪过这样的一个念头。

虽然和他离开的时候并没有任何不同——至少在物品的摆放和室内的格局上没有任何改变，甚至可以说完全没有动过的痕迹。但是空气中弥漫着对方的味道：不是可以用鼻子明确地嗅出来的那种味道，而是一种让史蒂夫可以瞬间安心下来的感觉。史蒂夫匆忙转身打开客厅的灯，然后把整个屋子都翻了一遍。他不在这里。

他来过，然后他走了。

 

史蒂夫有些沮丧地坐在沙发上。他的头发还没来得及吹干，湿漉漉的刘海搭在额头，让他整个人的气场看起来变得非常柔软。他确实感觉到了巴基的存在。就像对方此时就在他隔壁一样。那个气息围绕在他的身边，把他紧紧包裹起来，就像那个男人的拥抱一样，充满着强烈的保护欲和占有欲，却又让人安心。

史蒂夫觉得自己的呼吸急促起来。

他太想念巴基了。史蒂夫躺在沙发上，回忆起在那个暗无天日的基地里面，那个男人强而有力的占有：他的手指曾经划过自己的胸膛，他的唇吻过自己的喉结，他的头发轻轻拂过自己的脸。灼热的硬物在自己的体内进出，唇舌交缠，两人激动地索取对方的一切。史蒂夫能够感觉得自己因为这些幻想而动了情欲。

他坐在沙发上，解开了浴巾，握住自己已经彻底硬起来的部位，红着脸给自己上下摩擦，不断累积起快感。他不断回想着对方曾经是如何对他做的，然后沉沦在自己创造出来的虚幻中，最后把滚烫的液体射在了自己的手掌中。

他大口大口喘着气，讨厌起这样的自己。

 

**

 

冬兵并没有走远。

发生这一切的时候，他正和往常一样坐在屋顶上。

他看着那个女人在随时都有人来往的大街上抱住他的史蒂夫，然后给了他一个吻。他忍住自己内心的不适，强迫自己不要想这个：他那么优秀，有喜欢他的人不是很正常的吗。冬兵装作没事一样，继续盯着那个金发的男人进了家门。

当然，他也看见了刚才对方自渎的所有镜头。

 

他也硬了。

冬兵恨不得马上过去，砸开那个男人家的窗，然后把对方狠狠压倒在沙发上，发了疯一样地侵占他的一切。他渴望再次看到那个金发男人为他意乱情迷的表情。但是他没有那样做。

现在的他哪里有这个资格？

冬兵只是默默地等待对方擦干净自己的身体，然后回到卧室，消失在那堵挡住自己视线的墙后面。可他按捺不住想要见史蒂夫的心情。在过了相当久之后，冬兵预计对方已经陷入沉睡，他悄悄地从对方的窗口翻了进去。

就看一眼。看一眼就好了。看完这一眼我就走。

 

他悄无声息地靠近史蒂夫的床。

史蒂夫静静地躺在床上，呼吸平稳，长长的睫毛像把小扇子一样贴在那里，应该已经睡得很沉了。他的眉毛微微蹙起，似乎正在做什么不好的梦。

冬兵凑近了对方的脸。他想吻他。就一下。一下就好。他这样对自己说。

 

突然，原本躺在床上的男人迅速伸出手，用力拽住毫无防备的冬兵，一个翻身把他狠狠压倒在床上。冬兵试图挣扎，史蒂夫比他更狠：他用身体挡住冬兵，双手抓住对方的肩膀，把自己朝思暮想的人按倒在床垫上。金发男人恢复了清明的湛蓝色眼睛一眨不眨地盯住他的脸，“非得要我这样，你才肯出现吗？”

冬兵不知道是不是错觉：虽然光线不足以让他清楚看见，但他知道史蒂夫的耳尖肯定已经微微泛红。

他所深爱的人正在害羞。

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

如果硬要比喻的话，那个场景就像是一头雄狮和一头猎豹在对峙：他们在正式开始搏斗之前，互相显露出威吓对方的獠牙，绷紧了全身的肌肉，在黑暗中蓄势待发。一旦攻击起对手，必定要争个你死我活，让对方屈服在自己的威势之下。

冬兵似乎是铁了心要逃。他不停在有限的空间内挣扎，试图用力挣脱对方的禁锢，史蒂夫却抱着绝不让他如愿的决心和他缠斗在一起。柔软的床垫被他们的动作弄得发出了刺耳的吱呀声，里头脆弱的弹簧估计是被弄坏了。但史蒂夫没空去管这个：他只知道，现在如果他不抓紧一点，这个男人又会悄无声息地到他所不知道的地方去。

“让我走。”

冬兵在这个无法肆意挥拳的空间中，用他曾经在训练室里面教给史蒂夫的近身格斗技巧压制住对方的攻势。史蒂夫不管落在自己身上的那些拳脚（实际上对方也没有太过用力），他始终死死压住对方，把冬兵的活动范围固定在这个狭窄的地方。他奋力抵抗住对方的蛮力。史蒂夫无比清楚眼前的男人要是把他当敌人的话，他的整条胳膊都会被对方卸下来。虽然现在也很疼。

“你要逃避到什么时候！”

这句话似乎戳中了男人心脏的某个最脆弱的部分。冬兵一个晃神，左臂已经在无意识的状态下把史蒂夫整个人横扫了出去。史蒂夫对这突然的强力攻击没有丝毫防备，他的后背撞到墙上，然后滑落下来。

“史蒂夫……！”冬兵被自己的行为惊到了，他匆忙起身，蹲在不断咳嗽的史蒂夫面前，扶着对方的肩膀。他无意伤害他……但是他总是在不经意之间干了这样的事情。

“你不能走。”

这一下让史蒂夫意识到在这里打起来也不能解决任何问题，但他并没有放弃的打算。

事已至此，冬兵暂时没有进一步逃开的意思。他把手掌搭扶在史蒂夫的肩膀上，指腹微微陷入对方柔软的皮肤，“我只是觉得，我不应该出现在这里。”

“那你要去哪里？”

“随便哪里都好……”冬兵低下头，“哪里都可以。”

但他还能去哪？除了留在史蒂夫身边，他无处可去。

史蒂夫把手扶在对方壮实的手臂上，轻轻地握住，“留下来，好吗。”

史蒂夫温柔的声音像是教堂里面唱诗班合奏出来的天籁，冬兵觉得自己无法抵挡这种诱惑。也许，他的史蒂夫并没有像他害怕的那样排斥他、拒绝他。冬兵抬眼看着史蒂夫的眼睛。对方也在看着冬兵，那双湛蓝的眼睛里面映满了他的身影：没有刮胡子、也没有修剪过慢慢变长的头发、那样的一个落魄的男人。

冬兵放弃了抵抗。他往后一倒，直接坐在了地板上，背靠在床铺的边缘，和面前的金发男人静静对视。沉默的气氛弥漫在他们中间。对方的后背靠着那面贴满了素描画的墙壁：男人的背后是所有存在于过去的巴基·巴恩斯，他们此刻就像幽灵一样，全部站在史蒂夫的背后，都在嘲笑着前面落魄的自己。

他们双方都有满肚子的话要说，却又不知道该如何开口，生怕说错了半句，面前的人就会离他而去。

那种小心翼翼的试探和瑟缩，最后被史蒂夫主动打破。冬兵看着金发男人站起身来，走到他面前，把他从地上拉起来。史蒂夫什么也没说，只是给了他一个强而有力的拥抱——就像他曾经做过无数次的一样。

所有的防备和担忧全部在一瞬间松懈下来。

他的史蒂夫已经变得那么强大了。

昔日被流放在布鲁克林的小辛巴终于成为了众人敬仰的狮子王。

 

冬兵此刻就像受伤的野兽，他似乎抓住了唯一的浮木，紧紧回抱着史蒂夫，似乎要把对方整个人融进他的身体里面一样。他张口咬住史蒂夫的颈侧，手掌在对方的尾骨处摩挲。

“巴基……”耳畔被男人呼出来的气息撩拨起来，整个耳朵变烫了，开始染上更深的粉色。史蒂夫无法忽视颈侧湿热的感觉，他敏感地察觉到，有什么东西从被对方摩挲的尾骨处升起来，直冲脑门。

现在不是做这个的时候——他们还有很多话要说，还有很多事情要弄清楚。史蒂夫稍微恢复了一点清明，他轻轻挣开男人的包围圈，试图先把他认为更重要的部分解决掉。

他看着男人的脸。

对方也正在看着他——用他所不能抵挡的表情。

“别拒绝我，好吗。”男人深深看着他，手臂又揽紧了一些，“……别拒绝我。”

史蒂夫无法抗拒那个眼神，就像他一直以来的那样：从一开始，他就没有拒绝的余地。

实际上，他也不想拒绝。

 

**

 

当后背贴到柔软的床垫上的时候，史蒂夫知道自己已经没有退路。

迷糊间他想起来，他和山姆曾经形容过现代的床垫软得像棉花糖一样……好吧，这回被他们这样折腾，可真的是准备要贴到地板上去了。

久违的占有让他们花了很长时间准备。不过冬兵有的是耐心，他对待身下的金发男人总是特别温柔。他喜欢用舌头舔弄史蒂夫的胸膛，从锁骨到厚实的肩膀，从喉结到小巧的乳头，一路下来，史蒂夫的上半身被对方舔得满是水痕。冬兵一口咬住对方已经彻底兴奋起来的粉色突起，轻轻用牙齿碾压，他的手不断揉捏对方厚实的胸膛，玩弄着他结实饱满的胸部肌肉。

史蒂夫被这刺激得差点惊呼出声，但是他忍住了。他捧起对方满是胡茬的脸，毫无章法地亲上去，最后却被对方反客为主，嘴唇被啃咬、嫣红得一塌糊涂。

当冬兵的手指擦过史蒂夫臀缝的时候，他能够感觉到身下的男人一阵轻微的战栗。探进体内的金属手指非常冰冷，但是马上被灼热的肠道染上了同样的温度。冬兵非常有耐心地、温柔地动作，不断戳弄着对方最隐秘的部位。他满意地看着史蒂夫被欲望折腾得失去理智的表情：他的眼神开始迷离，他双腿分开，毫无防备地准备接受男人的占有。

这个男人总是能够包容他的一切——从心、从灵魂、从身体。

紧窄的肠道要吞入对方的巨物并不容易。保守的美国队长家里目前还不可能备有润滑剂那样的工具，不过足够耐心的前戏已经让入侵顺利了很多。史蒂夫皱着眉头忍受男人带来的痛楚，让自己感受起身体相连的热度。冬兵看着自己已经彻底硬起来的性器慢慢进入身下的男人，直到连根没入。他享受到的快感让头皮一阵发麻，让他差点控制不住自己的动作。那感觉棒得他简直要说脏话。他缓缓抽动，一下、又一下地撞击身下的情人，而后他的动作越来越快，把史蒂夫胸前的肌肉撞击得跟着同样的频率在颤抖。大腿被男人扳开，史蒂夫咬住自己的手背，一边承受着这充满快感的撞击，试图把所有的喘息呻吟都堵在喉咙里面。冬兵每一下都撞到最深处，肉体交缠的声音和被刻意压抑的喘息回响在这个空间里，史蒂夫听得面红耳赤，只能用水雾迷离的眼睛看着身上动作的男人。

他们交换了好几个姿势。冬兵从背后进入的时候，几乎每一下都顶到了史蒂夫体内最能让他兴奋的地方。和禁欲气息浓厚的外表不一样，金发男人意外地敏感。史蒂夫咬住枕头、跪趴在柔软的床垫上，重复累积的快感让他快要忘了这是在他自己的公寓：在寂静无声的夜晚，可能随时都会被听到。被笼罩全身的快感使得他整个背脊弓起来，史蒂夫握住自己同样彻底硬起来的部位，心痒难耐地给自己摩擦。这太疯狂了。冬兵握住他的肩膀，像头不知疲倦的猛兽，用身体不断侵蚀着史蒂夫的理智。史蒂夫的臀部被撞击得红了一片，肉体碰撞的啪啪声有节奏地刺激着两个性欲高涨的男人。

“吻我。”

冬兵拉起史蒂夫的手臂，让他仰起身来，转过头和自己唇舌交缠。他们互相咬着对方的唇和下巴。史蒂夫难耐地蹙起眉头，感受着身下不断捅进的硬物摩擦带来的感觉。冬兵不断吻过对方的脸和颈侧，把史蒂夫整个上半身都成功染上了情欲的粉色。

他们的影子被街灯投射在背后的墙壁上。两个跪趴在床上不断动作的男人的影子，就像两头在交配中的野兽。连着枕头和床垫，都被他们的汗水和体液沾湿，雄性荷尔蒙的味道弥漫在这个并不算宽敞的空间，刺激着他们的嗅觉，让他们变得更加兴奋：并不是为了孕育后代，而是这种行为本身就令人疯狂。

满墙壁的“巴基”都在看着他们不知疲倦的交媾。冬兵被这个念头刺激得愈加发狠地占有身下的人。

他是我的。我拥有他的过去、他的现在……我还可以侵入他的未来。

史蒂夫被这快要到最后的猛烈动作顶弄得呻吟出声，他已经顾不上自己身处哪里、要到哪里去了。他的性器因为动作的缘故不断和床垫摩擦，最后他大口大口喘息着射了出来——差不多同一时候，冬兵留在他体内的硬物也猛烈地颤抖着，对方及时抽离，把滚烫的液体射在了微微张开的穴口。

他们喘着气，伏在床上。

冬兵压下来，给了已经快要失去意识的史蒂夫一个绵长又深情的吻。

他们有一搭没一搭地在唇舌间彼此交换着湿润的舔吻，在夜幕下沉沉睡去。

似乎是生怕对方离自己而去，美国队长和冬兵十指紧扣，两人交握着手，依偎着对方陷入柔软的床垫中，一同进入梦乡。

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

 

史蒂夫是被对方的动作吵醒的。

实际上冬兵只是从床上坐了起来，但是长期保持警惕的生活习惯让史蒂夫也跟着清醒。他睁开双眼，看到男人背对着他坐在自己身边，露出拥有美丽肌肉线条的裸背。史蒂夫有那么一瞬间，觉得男人像是从肩胛骨那里延伸出了一双巨大的黑色翅膀，仿佛完成任务的堕天使，随时就会飞走，用痛苦的眼神无声地和他道别。

天才蒙蒙亮，街上的路灯都已经熄灭，淡淡的阳光透过玻璃窗投射进室内。男人出神地看着窗外，不知道在想什么。

史蒂夫坐起身来，“巴基……？”

冬兵转过头，史蒂夫看不清他逆光下的表情。

“醒了？”

听到对方的问话，史蒂夫点点头，“要不要来个早餐？”

冬兵并没有马上回答。他倾身向前，搂住史蒂夫，嗅着金发男人肩颈特有的迷人香气。感觉到对方灼热的胸膛贴近自己，史蒂夫的尾椎一阵不可抑止的战栗——都说男人在早上特别容易有感觉，显然史蒂夫也不例外。

但是冬兵只是扶住他的脸，非常温柔地给了他一个轻轻的吻，印在史蒂夫的脸颊上，并没有进一步的动作。

他说，“嗯。”

史蒂夫半天才记起来，对方是在回答自己问的要不要吃早餐这个问题。他不可否认自己的心里有那么一点点的失落。反正床单都是要洗的了，不是吗？

不过保守的美国队长是不会说出口的。

史蒂夫只是顺从地从床上翻身下来，套上裤子。天气有点热，他在家的时候习惯裸着上身。然后又在衣柜里翻出另一套丢给床上的冬兵。

冬兵坐在饭桌旁，看着史蒂夫把牛奶倒进装满燕麦片的碗里。他盯着对方宽肩窄腰的背影，史蒂夫浅金棕色的短发并没有像平日那样打理得整整齐齐，而是软软地贴在后脑勺，偶尔有几根翘起来了，整个脑袋看起来变得毛茸茸的。很可爱。

他不应该拿这个词语去形容眼前的这个强壮的男人，但是……

史蒂夫把碗递到冬兵面前，自己拉开椅子，在对方的对面坐了下来。

“……留下来？”史蒂夫犹豫了一下，还是开口，“跟我一起住。”

他思考了很久，也不知道这样的措辞到底适不适合。眼前这个男人已经不单是当年自己那个会自说自话的童年玩伴了，也不是九头蛇头号人形兵器。说实在，史蒂夫拿不准怎样才能把他挽留在自己身边。

出乎意料地，冬兵很快就作出了回答。

“好。”他大勺大勺地挖着碗里的早餐，似乎非常适应现代人的口味。

史蒂夫松了一口气。

但是，对方马上又说，“别的事情……再给我一点时间。”

 

**

 

冬兵去了皮尔斯的私人住宅。

自从皮尔斯的身份曝光并被弗瑞射杀以后，这里十有八九已经被九头蛇的余党和官方分别秘密搜查过：所有重要或者不重要的资料和物品都被及时转移。他这次来也只是碰碰运气——过去皮尔斯不轻易相信任何人，他连被洗脑过的人形兵器也不信任。

但这不妨碍冬兵知道他的一些秘密。

他在连续秘密观察过一段时间之后，推测出九头蛇和官方已经对这个地方搜查得足够透彻了，他们放弃了对这里更深层的挖掘。但或许还剩下什么。

 

冬兵小心翼翼地摸进了那个来过数次的地方。

皮尔斯手里有不少伪造的证件和文书。过去执行任务的时候，就是这些东西让他在各地畅行无阻。作为九头蛇的长官，他手里也有关于冬兵过去的文件——当然包括对他进行洗脑的仪器和药物的资料，或者记录着参与这个计划的人员。冬兵猜，也许会被清空掉了，但也可能还保留着。但比起等别人告诉他结果，他只相信自己的判断。

他看过娜塔莎交到史蒂夫手里的那份资料，实际上那个东西已经尽可能地详尽，但是更多的是关于苏维埃那段时期的时期。因为重复洗脑的关系，现在存在他脑子里的记忆很混乱，他需要完整地知道发生在自己身上的事情。

 

皮尔斯的家很大，有个占地很广的花园。

草坪下有一个秘密的藏身地，是一个小型防空洞。但冬兵无比清楚，实际上，这个只是个障眼法。真正的藏身处并没有那么简单。狡兔三窟。皮尔斯很狡猾，他设置了好几个进入这里的入口，有一个甚至通往曾经改造他的银行底部——他让大家都以为这里就是这里唯一的秘密根据地。而真正的藏身处，实际在隔着好几户人家的地下。而通往那里的入口，则隐藏在这个“秘密根据地”的某个墙板后。

真是心思缜密的人。可惜，他还没能真正让这里发挥用处，就死掉了。

冬兵略微犹豫，然后在地底下的某个墙体上比划了几下，用金属手臂撬开了伪装出来的砖头：和想象中的高科技不同，出现在他眼前的是无比古老的通道。冬兵优越的夜视力让他在漆黑一片的地方畅行无阻。他走了将近有两分钟，才在走道尽头的地方打开了电灯的开关。老狐狸。看着眼前的一切，冬兵不得不佩服皮尔斯的心机。大概在这片住宅区被完全拆掉之前都不会有人发现这一切。

他在塞满了各种各样书籍的柜子里翻出几本特别厚的，但并没有在里面找到他想找的东西。只有几把上了膛的手枪。

 

最后他在那里花费了整整一个下午，才从那些连九头蛇和神盾局费尽心思都得不到的资料里面，拿到了他想要的东西。他打开那些已经封尘的文件，一行一行仔细阅读那些关于他的文字。地底昏暗的灯光投射在阴冷的地板上，冬兵紧紧拽住手中的资料，无法遏止身体因为愤怒而颤抖。

二战……超级士兵……血清……苏联……改造计划……德国柏林……低温封存……瑞士……科学家……记忆清除……刺杀任务……目标对象……参与人员……神盾局……佐拉博士……潜伏……

一个个关键词重复刺激着冬兵的神经。各种资料拼凑出来一条完整的时间线，他不确定里面的真实成分有多少，但至少和史蒂夫手里那份重合的部分可以确认是可信的。上面记录的关于对他进行的各种实验都让他怒不可遏。他继续从资料里面翻查更有用、更详细的信息，试图了解自己在这过去几十年里面到底做了些什么。

然后，他看到了一个熟悉的名字——霍华德·史塔克。

 

**

 

史蒂夫今天的心情只能说是这段时间最好的一天。

和巴基吃过早餐之后，他趁着对方洗澡的时候在厨房洗了碗，然后把脏掉的床单扔进洗衣机。时间掐得刚好，巴基从自己家的浴室里面出来：他把自己的胡子刮掉了，但是暂时拒绝剪头发。史蒂夫对此并没有异议，他也进去冲了个澡，换了身衣服，和坐在沙发上看书的男人一同出门。

“要和我一起去吗？买点生活用品什么的。”

史蒂夫绑好鞋带，看着站在一边发呆的男人。冬兵摇摇头，“我要先去一个地方。”

他们在出门前接了个吻。双目对视的时候，几乎是马上就被对方的眼神吸引了过去，两人凑近的双唇互相试探着，然后紧紧贴在一起。只是简单的唇舌交缠，差点让史蒂夫喘不上气来。冬兵享受着对方生涩的回应，唇分后笑着揉了揉史蒂夫的头发，“晚上我就会回来。”

史蒂夫压低了帽檐，在超市里折腾了一个下午。牙刷、剃须刀、卷纸……他一件一件地看过去，挑挑选选，像个家庭主妇一样在货架前面沉思比划着。当然，他不想承认自己在男装店里面花费了更多的时间，因为他实在是不知道自己的穿衣品位会不会被巴基嘲笑。过去对方经常那样做。拿着和自己同样尺寸的男装内裤去结账的时候，史蒂夫几乎要把自己红透的脸埋进地底去了。

他知道巴基仍然有些顾虑。对方并没有把自己藏身之处的家当搬过来，但是他愿意和自己一起生活，已经让史蒂夫很感激。他不奢求更多。

史蒂夫拎着买好的东西，散步回到自己的公寓。

 

**

 

进门的一瞬间，一股强大的力量把史蒂夫整个人推到墙上。手中拿着的纸袋被突如其来的撞击得跌落在地板上，里头装着的东西撒了一地。

“……巴基？！”

男人二话不说就吻了上来。他猛地吸吮史蒂夫的舌尖，一遍又一遍地啃咬金发男人的唇齿，那力度似乎是要把史蒂夫整个人生吞入腹。史蒂夫的头发被抓得有点疼。他试图推开在他身上肆虐的人，但是对方更用力地舔弄他的嘴巴，把他的下唇咬得殷红。金发男人整个被这霸道的亲吻搅乱了脑子。

被持续啃咬的双唇无法闭合，湿滑的液体顺着嘴角滑落下来。冬兵松开了抓住史蒂夫脑后金发的手，有些粗暴地把对方的T恤往上撩起。他用力揉捏着金发男人的胸肌，发狠地拧住对方已经挺立起来的乳头。绝对说不上温柔的动作却成功让史蒂夫的呼吸越来越急促。

但当赤裸的胸膛接触到微凉空气的时候，史蒂夫有些惊恐，他不能控制事态的发展——虽然他并不排斥巴基的求欢，但是这个地点和时间都让他意料不及。

在窄小的玄关这里，史蒂夫的性欲已经被男人的动作撩起。略显冰冷的金属手掌在他的后腰处游走，强势地顺着脊骨一路向下，扒开他的裤头，伸了进去。臀部被用力揉捏，那种带着些微疼痛的触感却让他整个人都战栗起来。冬兵一边吮咬着史蒂夫的颈侧，一边把手指探进双臀间隐秘的部位。

“唔……！”

情欲的气息在这个窄小的空间弥漫着，史蒂夫几乎失去了反抗的能力，只能任由对方攻城略地。

他觉得自己脑袋有些发昏，理智即将被这些火辣的动作抽走，但他还是意识到了巴基的不对劲，“呼……巴克、巴基？”

冬兵的意识似乎被拉了回来。他停下动作，抬头看着怀里的金发男人。对方因为动情而略带湿气的蓝色眼珠疑惑地盯着他。冬兵一下子清醒了过来。在昏暗的玄关中，突然变色易容的巴基让史蒂夫的担心成了现实。男人不知所措地放开了怀里的人，瞪大了眼睛，似乎在质疑自己的行为。

“抱歉……我可能，有点不对劲。”冬兵扶住自己的额头。

下午看到的东西让他整个人陷入了狂躁的状态。他有种想要撕毁一切的冲动。他浑浑噩噩地回到了史蒂夫的家，一直在墙角沉默地坐着，直到阳光消失在地平线，黑暗吞噬了这个城市。

当史蒂夫带着柔和的阳光气息、毫无防备地进入这个空间的时候，他迫不及待地想要侵占对方的一切，把他禁锢在自己的领地，成为只照耀自己一个人的太阳。

“永远都不要和我说对不起。”史蒂夫没有管仍然散落一地的东西，抱住面前的男人，“无论发生什么事情，我都在这里。”

冬兵把头埋在对方的肩窝。情绪的失控让他差点强要了史蒂夫，他不想要再伤害面前这个人了。他感受到史蒂夫托起他的脸，轻轻亲着他的脸颊，“巴基，忘掉其他事情。”

无论前方有什么，他们都会一起面对。

史蒂夫把已经被冬兵扯得皱巴巴的T恤直接脱掉，扔在地上，和那些被他们忽略掉的东西混在一起，“现在，这里只有你和我。”

冬兵想起了，当初在九头蛇的基地里面，他也曾经和史蒂夫说过类似的话。现在，确实只有他们两个了。他没有犹豫，重新吻上眼前因为主动而变得更性感的金发男人。

“……是的，只有你和我。”

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

 

当沾满了沐浴露的指节戳进身体的时候，突如其来的异物入侵感，让史蒂夫下意识地收紧了后穴。手指被绞紧的滋味让冬兵迫不及待地想要占有趴在浴室墙上的金发男人，但是为了让对方适应接下来的事情，他还是耐心地给史蒂夫作扩张。浴室水声汩汩，把史蒂夫抑止不住的低声哼哼盖了过去。冬兵空出一只手把淋浴喷头的开关拧紧，让整个浴室变得安静下来。

现在除了手指在身后抽插发出让金发男人面红耳赤的水渍声，就只剩下他粗重的喘息和逐渐压抑不住的呻吟了。

“别害羞，没有人听得到。”冬兵咬上对方的后颈。他特别喜欢史蒂夫的这个部位，总是散发出好闻的香气，“你的邻居搬走了不是吗？”

“唔……”史蒂夫摇摇头，金发随着动作划出几乎微不可见的角度，他承认他享受这种致命的快感，但并不代表他乐于把这种床笫之欢拿出来分享。

史蒂夫的骨子里还保存着上个世纪三十年代的保守，能够和另一个男人在浴室里面裸裎相见、并且让对方入侵他的身体，已经是他所想象中最大的尺度。

前提还是，那个人是巴基。

 

冬兵没有强求，但是他知道怎样能够让前面的男人更沉溺于快感。他的手指有点不舍地抽出来，把结实的大腿卡在史蒂夫分开的双腿之间，用靠近膝盖的位置摩挲着对方的会阴处。大腿稍微有点扎人的腿毛刺激着史蒂夫最敏感的部位，他咬着自己的手背，差点忍不住要叫出声来。冬兵按着他后腰的凹陷处，把他的腰往下压，一手捏着他浑圆的臀部，拇指在柔软的穴口轻轻揉捏。

“……巴基、唔！”

史蒂夫感觉到对方用力往两边分开他的臀瓣，灼热的硬物抵住他的臀缝。圆钝的头部已经分泌出了湿滑的液体，冬兵握住已经彻底硬起来的性器，有点坏心眼地在穴口周围打转。已经被微微掘开的穴口有几次都自觉吸住准备入侵的硬物，但是身后的男人就是不打算满足他。

“……别这样……”封闭氤氲的浴室供氧不足，史蒂夫觉得自己的脸烫得可以煎蛋了，“别这样、巴基！”

“说你需要我。”

史蒂夫白皙的皮肤泛出淡淡的粉色，从锁骨开始一直红到耳尖。他弄不清楚到底是水蒸气的缘故，还是别的什么——他发誓，他绝对不想承认这么放浪形骸的人是自己。史蒂夫犹豫着，最后动了动唇。

“……我想要你。”

虽然声音几乎微不可闻，但得到了指令的硬物长驱直入，让史蒂夫产生了一种似乎连脑髓都被入侵的错觉。

刚开始，男人放慢动作抽插着。紧窄湿热的肠道紧紧包裹住他，那种感觉几乎要让他把对方整个吞噬掉。等知道身下的金发男人已经适应了他的入侵，冬兵的节奏一次一次加快，几乎要把史蒂夫整个人撞得贴在墙上。狂风骤雨般的入侵让史蒂夫连喘气都没有空余的时间。除了发出无意义的单音节，他几乎连扶住墙壁的力气都没有了。被男人一下又一下地用力顶入，史蒂夫仰起头，失神地盯着头顶的花洒。

后来他们直接滚到了床上。湿漉漉的身体把床单也弄得一团乱，但是这回史蒂夫可没有办法去考虑床单的事情了。冬兵看着金发的男人无法聚焦的蓝色眼瞳，把对方的一条腿架在自己的肩膀上，分开成一个诡异的角度。后穴被撑到极致，酥麻的感觉让史蒂夫死命咬住枕头才勉强堵住自己的声音。冬兵发狠地挺动胯部，看着窄小的穴口吞吐着自己的巨物，视觉的刺激让他几乎无法控制住自己。除了不断喘息着享受这一切，两人被快感彻底洗刷的脑子已经无法思考别的事情了。

如果世界末日现在要来，那就来吧。

 

**

 

下午史蒂夫准备要去见一下弗瑞。

对方在几天前约了他今天见个面——虽然在昨晚的剧烈运动后，史蒂夫很想倒在床上躺个一天，但答应人家的事情可不能失约。他摸了摸仍然赖在床上的巴基的头发，在他的额头上印上一个不带任何情色意味的吻。巴基嘟囔了一声，把头埋进柔软的枕头，微微睁开一只眼睛，“你要出去？”

“嗯，去见一见弗瑞，晚上就回来。”

史蒂夫翻身下床，冬兵看了看对方肌肉结实的背影，又闭上眼睛任由自己懒倒在床上。

金发的男人整理好乱七八糟的客厅，又探进卧室来，“晚饭要吃点什么？”

似乎要把自己整个人钉在床上一样，冬兵动也不想动，“都可以。”

他们又接了个吻。最后冬兵躺在柔软的床上，目送着史蒂夫离开他的视线。

门被轻轻关上了。冬兵听着对方的脚步声远离这个空间，渐渐减弱直至消失。他的眼神恢复了清明，从床上坐起来。

史蒂夫对待他太小心翼翼了。这不是一个好兆头。

 

冬兵知道这些温柔和包容意味着什么。

关于这个部分，没有人比他更了解史蒂夫的想法——对于过去那七十年间的分别，金发的男人全然把责任揽到他自己的身上。他把巴基所犯下的任何错误都归咎于当年在列车上自己没有握紧的手。

冬兵知道那有多痛苦。

当他回忆起自己在九头蛇基地那里对史蒂夫做的事情，已经足以让他悔恨得夜不能寐。他当然知道，抱着相似想法的史蒂夫内心是怎么受到同样的煎熬。自己的双手沾满鲜血。而同样满身伤痕的史蒂夫却搂紧了他，让那些充满罪恶和愧疚的污痕一同划到自己的身上。

……他不应该承受这一切。

 

冬兵一动不动地坐在床上，直到卧室的门外传来几乎分辨不出来的脚步声。他的眉头紧紧皱起——这不是史蒂夫。

男人轻巧地从床上翻身下来，迅速套上衣服，轻轻推开了卧室的门。

他看到娜塔莎正站在史蒂夫家的客厅里。

 

**

 

“真的不考虑和我一道去？”

弗瑞把眼罩摘掉了，换成了一副价值不菲的墨镜。穿着便服的他跟街上随处可见的黑人一样，谁也不会想到一个打扮得像嘻哈歌手的男人竟然是世界上首屈一指的特工。

“不。”史蒂夫嘬了一口咖啡，“我还有更重要的事情要做。”

“那好吧，我就知道有那小子在你肯定走不开。”

史蒂夫蹙眉，带着审视的目光看着弗瑞，“……该死的窃听器。”

弗瑞笑了，露出一口和肤色形成鲜明对比的大白牙。

“队长，如果你家有窃听器，相信我，绝对跟我无关。”弗瑞叫经过的服务生给他续杯，“有些事情不需要窃听器也总会知道的。”

史蒂夫打量着他，似乎在思考这句话的可信度有多少。

“你打算怎么安置他？”

“……他会和我一起生活。”史蒂夫并不打算透露太多关于巴基的事情给别人知道，但他还是要解释清楚，免得引来不必要的冲突，“别担心，他现在跟九头蛇毫无关系。”

“我并不担心他。既然像你说的，巴恩斯中士已经记起他应该记得的事情，那他就没什么可担心的了。”

弗瑞压低了声音，“……但是，无论是对于他，还是对于你，九头蛇一天不灭，他们都不会轻易放弃的。”

“我会把它们赶尽杀绝。”

史蒂夫的声音里有些咬牙切齿的意味。

“看来你有自己的决定了。”弗瑞往后仰，整个人挨着椅背，“现在神盾局已经整个分崩离析，除了潜逃的九头蛇旧部，别的特工们全部疏散撤离。神盾内部的数据被我们公布之后，罗曼诺夫和巴顿的身份同样被曝光，他们需要改头换面。换句话说，黑寡妇和鹰眼都不存在了。至于波多马克河上的那一战，美国队长受伤落水全世界都知道，但是你被救起来的消息我们并没有对外公布……换句话说，如果你想要从公众面前抽身，这是个大好时机。”

“……”史蒂夫皱眉，似乎不能理解弗瑞的话包涵的意思。

“经过之前纽约那一役，全世界都知道你们了。超级英雄就在他们之间，或许住的地方就离他们两条街，或许曾经在同一个超市挑选过蔬菜。”弗瑞用指关节敲了敲桌面，他转头看着窗外来来往往的人，“如此一来，他们就会有期待，就会有要求。队长，老实说，这是个好机会……你可以摆脱那一切，尽情享受自己的人生，把你失去的补回来。尽管我认为，美国队长还是活着的好。但是没有美国队长，还有别的英雄，而你的人生——就只有一次。作为你的朋友……如果你不介意我这样定义我们之间关系的话，我发自内心地希望，你能享受只属于你的生活。”

“谢谢你，尼克。”

弗瑞承认，他见过队长很多不同的表情。严肃的，困惑的，坚定的，痛苦的。唯独笑容，从来只有深藏起来的无奈。但这一次，却多了别的东西。弗瑞感叹，果然队长身边的那个男人对他影响至深。

“选择成为超级士兵，我从来不后悔。虽然一开始很疼，但是比起过去那个什么也做不了的自己，变成现在这副身体已经是莫大的恩赐。”史蒂夫低下头，看着眼前的空杯子，用低沉的嗓音说道，“我也可以从被人保护的角色，变得去保护别人。或许这种想法已经过时，但是我总是坚持，这个世界会馈赠好人。我曾经帮助过别人，所以上帝把巴基还给了我。也许他曾经身不由己地做了肮脏的事情，但是我们有的是时间去补偿这一切。他在我弱小的时候从来没有放弃过我，我也不会因为任何理由选择放弃他。对于我来说，巴基无论变成什么样子，巴基永远都是巴基。”

史蒂夫湛蓝色的眼睛在阳光下变得更透澈。弗瑞知道，无论说他坚定也好，固执也好，这个男人决定了的事情，总是不会错的。

他就像是所有人的指明灯，引导着迷失方向的旅人。

“……尼克，你应该了解，无论对于大家来说，无论美国队长是死了还是活着，在大家有需要到我的时候，出于任何身份，我还是会挺身而出。”

“好吧，有时候我怀疑你是不是从教堂的壁画里面跳出来的。”弗瑞耸耸肩，“反正神盾局已经崩掉了，也不存在什么对外的官方说辞了，美国队长是死是活，留给好事的人们自个儿猜测吧。噢，说不准以后还会出现冒充你的家伙。”

史蒂夫笑了。他柔软的头发在夕阳下变得金灿灿的，找到自己方向的史蒂夫整个人看起来，甚至比以往更闪闪发光。

他和弗瑞握了握手，这回大概是真的要告别相当长的一段时间。

“谢谢你对这个世界所做的一切。”

 

**

 

“看来除了史蒂夫自己，出入这个公寓的人都不需要拿钥匙。”

冬兵双手环在胸前，警惕地看着来人。

娜塔莎不以为然地在沙发上找了个舒适的位置坐了下来，“我知道如果我乖乖按门铃，你是绝对不会给我开门的。”

“……你来这里有什么事情。”对于对方大摇大摆地闯进这个空间，冬兵很不满，“史蒂夫出门了。”

“我当然知道。”娜塔莎甩了甩自己的美丽的红色头发。她就是瞅准了弗瑞把史蒂夫约出门的这个空隙，偷偷翻进来这里。

“我是来找你的。”

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

 

史蒂夫觉得自己有时候对于巴基的事情，可能是有些敏感过度。但他又觉得不单单是自己的错觉：最近巴基在躲他。虽然男人并没有透露出任何想要离开的念头，但是渐渐被拉开的距离，让史蒂夫很不安。

第一次意识到这个问题的时候，他正在厨房清洗碗碟。那时候，巴基从后面凑上来，准备把史蒂夫从超市里带回来的罐头放到洗碗槽上面的橱柜里。男人洗过澡后带着沐浴露香味的身体靠过来，胯部几乎要贴上史蒂夫挺翘的双臀。他伸手越过金发男人的肩，意图把一罐罐东西塞满顶上的柜子。

“我要开柜子了，小心别撞到头。”

男人灼热的呼吸拂过史蒂夫的耳后，他腰间一阵酥麻，觉得自己整个人都快要燃烧起来。

史蒂夫停下手里的动作，侧过头去看站在他身后的男人。巴基帅气的脸离他的唇不过几公分，他只要向前一点，就能亲上去。但是巴基不动声色地挪开脚步，稍微拉开了两人之间暧昧的距离。他似乎不带一点杂念地把罐头都放了上去，然后转身开了冰箱的拉门，把剩下的东西一件件地塞进去。

巴基并没有像他想象中的那样，亲昵地亲他的脸颊，或者咬住他的鼻尖。

当时，史蒂夫并没有想太多。虽然有一点说不出口的失望，但他觉得这很正常。过去他所认识的巴基虽然是调情高手，但并不是那种不分地点场合的轻浮家伙。

直到晚上，巴基并没有和像往常一样和他一同上床休息，史蒂夫才察觉到不对劲。

男人坐在窗台上，修长的双腿一只搭在边缘，另一只垂落下来，几乎要贴到地板上。他看着夜色下点点灯光，不知道在想什么，有点出神。

“巴基？”史蒂夫已经换上了舒适的睡衣。他刚刚从浴室出来，肩上还搭着擦脸用的毛巾。

男人转过头来看了他一眼，“你先睡吧。”

他的眼神温柔而缱绻，但却没有了以往同样潜藏的灼热情欲。冬兵看着一脸担忧的史蒂夫，不可察觉地叹了一口气，扯住对方挂在颈上的毛巾，把史蒂夫拉过来。他凑上前去，轻轻吻了吻史蒂夫的嘴唇，然后拍拍对方的肩膀，“我可能是今天早上睡太多了，现在有点睡不着。”

他推着史蒂夫的肩膀，把金发男人往卧室赶。

史蒂夫知道那不是真正的理由，但是巴基并没有告诉他的意思。他三步两回头地返回卧室，看着巴基朝他挥了挥手。

 

男人继续看着窗外。

现在这个点，街上几乎没有人了。只有路灯和它的影子互相陪伴着，和那些停在路边的车子一同度过这个无声的夜晚。

下午娜塔莎来过的事情，他并没有告诉史蒂夫。自然，也没有提及任何一句她说过的话。

一直到半夜，他才蹑手蹑脚地推开卧室的门，轻轻地躺在史蒂夫身旁。冬兵刻意在两人中间空出了小小的缝隙，背对着史蒂夫闭上眼睛。

他不知道史蒂夫并没有睡着。

 

接下来的几天，巴基都有意无意地疏远史蒂夫。

不过说是疏远，实际上也没有太大的变化，只是自从那天之后，两人除了简短的亲吻，几乎没有任何身体接触。他和往常一样，和史蒂夫说说话，或者晚上在家看看电视、翻翻书本。白天的时候，偶尔他会和史蒂夫一起出门。史蒂夫曾经邀请他一起去晨跑，但是被巴基笑着拒绝了。史蒂夫不知道他去哪里，也不知道他去干什么。

他尊重对方的隐私，但不代表他不在意。

男人总是准时在晚饭前回到他们的家，一直遵守着他“会留下来”的承诺，似乎存在着一种难以言喻的默契。

但还是有种空虚感，像海浪一样席卷了史蒂夫全身。

 

**

 

山姆不知道原来退伍军人部的工作还包括解决老兵们的感情问题。他在林肯纪念堂的石阶上看到发呆的史蒂夫，然后被对方吐了一肚子苦水：看起来史蒂夫像是憋了一段时间，但是他找不到别的人可以倾诉。

“听你这样说，看来她本身应该是一个很火辣的人。”

史蒂夫并没有打算纠正山姆使用“她”这个词语。他在形容巴基的时候都用了非常模糊的人称代词，Sam显然是把对方当成普通的女性，一个有着惨痛经历的退伍女兵——好吧，这个确实很适合美国队长。史蒂夫本来打算把这件事情当成是自己朋友的事情那样说出来。不过显然这个招数不管用，山姆一听就知道说的是谁。

“你了解过关于她曾经交往过的那些人的事情吗？”山姆把瓶装水的盖子拧开，递给隔壁的金发男人，“例如说他们是怎么开始的，又是怎么结束的。”

史蒂夫回忆起还在布鲁克林的那时候。他对于这方面的记忆还只是停留在遥远的三十年代。自从参与战争之后，他们几乎没有机会谈及过任何关于女孩子的话题。

“一个称职的情人……大家都这样形容。”

他记得参军前的巴基身边几乎没缺过女孩子。能够得到布鲁克林小王子的青睐对于她们来说，简直是莫大的荣幸。她们可以为了和他看一场电影而兴奋上整整一周，甚至不介意他身边偶尔会拖着史蒂夫这个小拖油瓶。

巴基对待他的女伴总是很温柔。他几乎会满足她们一切的要求，主动给她们挽手提包，亲昵地摸着她们的额头，任由她们把自己羞涩的脸庞埋在他的肩窝。那些女孩子也和史蒂夫一样，她们叫他“巴基”，然后看着他迷人的嘴角向上翘起，挽着对方的手臂，一同步进舞池。有时候，他会和那些女孩子十指紧扣地逛街，或者他会搂着她的肩膀一起参观博物馆。

没人能够抵挡詹姆斯·巴恩斯的魅力。

也许在史蒂夫所不知道的地方，巴基也曾经和现在对他一样，把他最热情的一面全部展露在对方的面前。

只是想着，史蒂夫的心脏就隐隐抽疼起来。和当年他独自卧病在床的时候，那种心脏绞痛的感觉，尝起来几乎一模一样。

“我不知道他们是怎么分手的。”史蒂夫猛地灌了一口水，“没有吵架，也没有争执，甚至没有听说过一句是非。似乎是顺其自然地发生了，然后身边就换了一个人。”

“……看起来她真的是一个很称职的情人。”山姆拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀，“大家能够好聚好散，说到底，还是爱得不深。”

爱得不深。

那时候，巴基也是这样和她们分开的吗？

虽然还是一如既往的温柔，但渐渐地疏远，不动声色地拉开距离，等她们察觉的时候，他已经走得相当远了。也许她们会试着挽留，但是大家都心知肚明，那个迷倒了半个布鲁克林的男人能够短暂地圆了她们的梦，已经是最大的安慰。能够一直呆在他身边的，只有史蒂夫·罗杰斯一个。那个瘦瘦小小、没人留意他的金发男孩。

作为朋友的身份。

所以，当这种关系变质了之后，他们也回不到过去了吗？

巴基也要以这种方式离开他了吗？

 

**

 

——“你把史蒂夫当成是什么？”

冬兵一拳打在街角涂满涂鸦的墙壁上。刚刚他在街上漫无目的地走着，想起娜塔莎说过的话。

他控制不住自己。

 

冬兵经常会想起那些死在他手里的人：他不认识他们，也不知道他们做过什么事情，但也许对方也曾经像他这样，有个等待他们回家的人在盼着他们的归来。最后被他亲手碾碎了所有的希望。

窝在史蒂夫怀里亲吻对方柔软金发的时候，他可以忘掉这些东西。但一旦离开唯一的光源，他就像在黑暗中找不到路的盲头苍蝇，不知道自己可以做些什么去弥补手中的罪孽，也不知道自己可以到哪里去。

可是史蒂夫并不是他一个人的。

他是复仇者们的领导者，是美国人民的保护神。世界上有多少人看着他的背影、为他着迷倾倒……他值得一个更好的人去陪伴他度过这漫长的一生，而不是和自己一同背负着罪孽去承受那本和他毫无关系的一切。而更不应该的是，因为他一个人的欲望，就把那个男人的一辈子紧紧攥在手里。

史蒂夫应该有自己的家庭，有自己的孩子，有自己的生活。这个世界欠他太多了，他值得更好的。

但是，他不舍得放手。

 

冬兵知道，娜塔莎说的没错。

他是利用了史蒂夫对他的在意，把对方牢牢困在自己的身边。他不清楚，史蒂夫承受着他的拥抱，是不是只是因为他看起来需要这个。冬兵不否认那个金发男人对他的爱、对他的保护和温柔——但是他不应该和一个男人在一起。对方也许只是习惯了身体上的快感，并且把对他的愧疚混合在一起，变成了现在这种扭曲的关系。

冬兵终于承认了，自己不可控制地爱着史蒂夫。他渴望独占那个金发男人的一切。

他的身体、他的心、他的灵魂，他的过去、他的现在、他的未来……他甚至想入侵他的梦，连史蒂夫闭上眼睛的时候，他都能够占据对方全部的视线。

但他没有能力去让这一段关系受到众人的祝福。他没办法给他一段不受别人责难的关系：杀人机器、九头蛇、同性恋……这些各种各样的有色标签会跟着一起贴在对方的身上，成为他一辈子的枷锁。他不能用自己冰冷的金属手臂紧紧扣住对方的手，当着全世界的面把对方据为己有。

——“你只是不停在史蒂夫身上汲取着养分，而现在这样的你，根本什么都不能给他。”

他闭上眼睛，仿佛听到那个红发的女人在他耳边说着。

——“如果连这个都做不到，那么，你还是放开他吧。”

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

 

“我非常生气。”

史蒂夫的语气听上去非常冷静，但实际上他气得快要发抖。

他们正在进行一场不怎么愉快的谈话。地点是史蒂夫家的客厅。他们吃过晚饭，洗过澡，然后窝在沙发上看无聊的电视节目——电视机里面的观众笑得很欢乐，但满腹心事的史蒂夫压根没有看进去。至于这场仍未达成共识的谈话是怎么开始的，史蒂夫有些记不得太清了，但这不影响他因为巴基的话气得想给对方一拳。

“史蒂夫……”冬兵并不想和史蒂夫吵起来，这不是他的本意，他只想和对方谈谈，“我只是不希望你这样做而已。也许你没弄明白到底是怎么回事，但事情就这样发生了。”

“所以在巴基·巴恩斯的眼里，史蒂夫·罗杰斯仍然是那个渴望通过完成那些自己办不到的事情、去证明自己的家伙。”史蒂夫把水杯重重地放在茶几上。瓷器和桌面碰撞发出“砰”的一声，盛在里头的水洒了一些出来，溅到了地板上，“还会因为同情自己的朋友所以和他滚上床去？”

“史蒂夫！”冬兵有点烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，“我的意思不是这个！你就不能好好地听我说一回吗……我希望你能够回到正常的生活轨道上去。”

史蒂夫的脸气得通红，但也许和刚刚提及“滚上床”这个词语有关。

“按照你的意思，我应该试着去找一个女人，去谈个正正经经的恋爱，然后和她结婚，生几个孩子，组建一个家庭，对吗？”

“不全对……不过，是的。”冬兵起身，到厨房里拿了一块抹布，蹲下来把地上的水痕擦干净，“我已经好起来了，也许明天就可以去找一份正经的工作，或者去干些自己想做的事情。我是一个成年人，你不再需要像看护孩子一样守在我身边。”

史蒂夫的表情像是被打了一拳。

“我以为，你是真的需要我。”

史蒂夫说完这句话，没有管蹲在旁边满目担忧的冬兵，自顾站起身来。他拿起茶几上的水杯，把剩下的水倒进厨房的洗碗槽里面。排水管道发出咕噜咕噜的声音，史蒂夫低下头，沉默地盯着液体打着旋消失在排水口——就像他满腔的热情一样，“我以为你曾经说过的那些话是发自内心的。你说我不仅仅是你的朋友。你说我只能思考关于你的事情。你说过我是你的全部……”

“你是我的全部，史蒂夫。所以，如果你不能过得好好的，我的所有努力和忍耐都没有任何意义。”

“我爱你，巴基。”所以我希望我们能够在一起。

“我爱你，史蒂夫。”所以我希望你能够过上受到祝福的生活。

两人几乎是同时说出口。

史蒂夫猛地抬起头来，看着同样诧异的对方：冬兵的眼神似乎是被点亮了一样，他感觉到自己全身的肌肉因为紧张和兴奋而微微颤抖。他有些不可置信地抿了抿唇。

“你个混球……”史蒂夫双手撑在洗碗池旁边，有些自嘲地咧开嘴，“所以，以往每次你和你那些女伴分手的时候，你都会这么说吗——我爱你，但是我们不合适，你值得更好的——但是巴基你知道吗，没有人比你更好了。没有人。”

“我从来没有对别人说过这个。”

冬兵似乎抓住了什么。他不敢确定，但是那句话把他脑海中所有离开史蒂夫的理由都洗刷得干干紧紧、不留一点痕迹。随手扔掉手里的抹布，他朝史蒂夫走过来。

“没有人比你更重要。”

冬兵最终站到史蒂夫的背后，双手环过金发男人的前胸，把史蒂夫整个人圈进怀里。

史蒂夫吸了吸鼻子，“给我一个你要推开我的理由。”

“不，我不想推开你。”冬兵嗅着对方沐浴后的香气，把鼻子埋进对方柔软的金发里面，“我只是，给了你最后一次逃开我的机会……但看起来，你放弃了这个机会。”

“我压根没想过要逃。”史蒂夫转过身来。

他看着冬兵把手撑在洗碗池边上。两人的鼻尖对着鼻尖，轻轻碰在一起，“嗨，别转移话题。你刚刚说什么来着？听说有人爱我，嗯？”

史蒂夫似乎忘掉了刚刚自己还在生气的事实。冬兵注视着对方迷人的脸。他看着史蒂夫有些不好意思地闭上眼，嘴唇试探着碰上自己的鼻尖。

真不敢相信自己居然产生了放手的念头。

他是我的。

这个人的心、他的身体、他的灵魂，都是属于我的。

让那些顾虑全部都滚一边去吧。

“见鬼，全美国都喜欢你。”冬兵吻上眼前的男人，“我也一样。”

 

**

 

“……你这样我会以为华盛顿只剩下这一个机场。”

当弗瑞提着行李箱，经过候机室的一排椅子的时候，一个完全陌生的女人朝他开口。

弗瑞在离她还有几个空位的地方坐了下来。候机室里面几乎没几个人，客人稀稀拉拉地坐在那里，自顾自地玩手机，或者干脆塞上耳机听着歌。他打开自己的行李箱，把登机牌塞进去，“那天故意把队长支开，你到底送了什么炸弹过去？”

“我像是那样的人吗。”娜塔莎顶着一张完全陌生的脸，但这并不妨碍弗瑞一眼就能认出她，“不过他确实要付出点代价，他害我现在无比讨厌那些比基尼。”

“得了吧。”弗瑞瞥了她一眼。那个女人装模作样地拿着一本书在看，他发誓她压根不知道书里写的是什么，“连换张脸都易如反掌还会怕一道疤？也就只有罗杰斯会信你。”

娜塔莎挑了挑眉，笑而不语。她看着夹在书里面当书签的机票——那个跨越了大半个地球的目的地。她知道那个男人终究会走过去的，正如她也要走过去一样。她逃避太久了，他们都需要从那些不愿意面对的黑暗那里破茧重生。

“欧洲？”娜塔莎听到广播，她那个航班准备要登机了。她犹豫了一下，又回头问了对方一句。

弗瑞扬了扬手里的登机牌，“也许。”

娜塔莎看不清上面的字，但是她知道他们去往不同的地方，但也总会回来。

“保重。”她收起书本，压低了帽檐，侧身走过弗瑞的身前。

“后会有期。”

 

**

 

“……见鬼，你哪里学回来的东西。”

冬兵看着把自己的深灰色棉质内裤舔得湿哒哒的家伙。灼热的硬物已经把有限的空间撑得胀满，史蒂夫隔着布料勾勒着他性器的形状，顶端分泌出来的液体和史蒂夫的唾液把那条可怜兮兮的内裤弄得几乎没法穿了。冬兵有些情不自禁地揪住在自己腿间舔弄的男人的金发，十分享受地往后仰。

史蒂夫当然没有告诉他，自从他回来之后，自己的小本本上需要补习的东西多了很多。

……好吧，他是绝对不会说出口的。

他有些不自在地扒下巴基的裤头，把里面已经兴奋得不行的物件释放出来。几乎是马上弹出来的阴茎差点打到了史蒂夫的脸颊，散发出浓烈男性荷尔蒙的硬物直直杵在史蒂夫眼前。史蒂夫觉得自己的脸烫得要命，热度快要赶上眼前这个粗硬的大家伙了。

当对方水汽迷蒙的眼睛看着自己的时候，冬兵差点缴械投降。他着迷地看着自己最爱的男人把自己的阴茎慢慢舔湿，然后试着含进嘴里。被湿热的口腔包裹着的感受简直不能用语言去形容，冬兵觉得自己的腰根本不受控制，只想在史蒂夫的嘴巴里肆意挺动，把整根都戳进史蒂夫的嘴巴，一直顶到喉咙。

舌头被硬物压着的感觉让史蒂夫几乎干呕。他放弃了把巴基拥有傲人尺寸的家伙整根吞入的冲动，改而由下方往顶部舔弄。他能够感觉到巴基的腰部在微微颤抖：对方似乎很舒服，这让他有种满足感。

“史蒂夫……”冬兵受不了再任由这个家伙这样下去了，他只想狠狠按倒金发的男人，把对方操弄得一塌糊涂，“过来。”

“不。”史蒂夫脱掉自己的睡衣，跨坐在巴基身上。他的一条腿跪于柔软的沙发，另一条腿撑在地板上面，“今天你得听我的。”

虽然有凡士林和安全套的双重润滑，但没有被耐心开拓过的后穴要吞下这个庞然大物，还是让史蒂夫倒抽了一口冷气。他花了好一段时间才适应这强烈的异物入侵感。冬兵忍耐着，并没有动。史蒂夫滚烫的肠壁紧紧箍着他的性器，绞得他头皮发麻。看着金发男人难受的样子，他有点心疼。

史蒂夫慢慢动作起来。皮质沙发因为承受两个成年男人的重量而凹陷下去，并随着史蒂夫的动作发出咯吱咯吱的细微声响。没有人说话，寂静的客厅只能听到因为交合发出令人害羞的声音。冬兵的手托着史蒂夫的腰，又按着他往下沉，让对方的后穴能够更自然地吞下自己的性器。对方温吞的节奏折磨得他快要疯狂，但是他只能听从史蒂夫的命令，拼命忍耐。

“嗯……！”

硬物的头部戳过那个敏感地方的时候，史蒂夫的喘息变得更加高亢起来。拖长的尾音几乎上升了整整一个八度，他差点就控制不住呻吟出声。冬兵试着扭动身体，改变攻击的方位。体内不断被摩擦的敏感部位，让史蒂夫前方已经挺立起来的性器更加硬了。他觉得自己的腰酥麻得快要瘫软。史蒂夫整个身子往后仰，几乎失去了力气。

冬兵趁机撑起自己的上半身，换了个姿势，把史蒂夫压倒在沙发上。他抬起史蒂夫的双腿，让那里更大角度地分开，把自己整个人卡进双腿间。

“史蒂夫？”他突然往更深的地方挺动一下，满意地看着身下的人被他的动作激得差点惊呼出声，“我可以动吗？”

被快感刺激到意识迷离的金发男人轻轻地点了点头。他不断喘息，胸前的肌肉随着呼吸有节奏地起伏，粉色的乳头已经完全挺立起来。

“……不是这样。”冬兵摇了摇头，抽出大半截，“你让我听你的。”

他握住史蒂夫同样灼热的性器，坏心眼地捏紧了，“命令我，我的队长——”

史蒂夫的脸已经红透了。连着脖子一直到锁骨，甚至蔓延到饱满结实的胸膛，都是粉色的一片。

“……”他修长的双腿环住巴基的后腰，手掌揉捏着巴基挺翘的臀部，让对方更轻易地入侵他的内部，“……别废话，进来。”

冬兵笑着，吻上了史蒂夫红润的双唇。得到命令的一瞬间，他毫无障碍地顶进对方的体内，狠狠抽动起来，似乎要把自己整个人也钉进去一样。

“好的，队长。”

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

 

 

史蒂夫就是无可替代的光。

冬兵从难得的一夜无梦中醒过来。他侧躺在床上，用眼神勾勒着眼前金发男人的脸部轮廓。

即使是在最黑暗的时刻，他知道，即使他已经把那个人完全忘记，那个人还是和太阳一样，在他所不知道的地方发着光——哪怕那个金发男人被冰封在雪川里，他所带来的余热仍然温暖着这个国家，在同样沉睡的巴基·巴恩斯灵魂深处燃起点点的小火苗。

无论要经过多少次黑夜，太阳总会在那里，不会因为地球的转动而消失。

 

回忆起自己曾经做过事情对于冬兵来说，是在承受一种比肉体折磨更难受的酷刑。一点一点地回忆起来，然后一点一点地被凌迟。每一个闪过的瞬间，一次枪击、一次暗杀，都在他的灵魂深处把他自己杀死一遍。他感觉自己现在就是一个暴露在阳光下的暗杀者，无处可逃，又渴望解脱：感受着阳光爱抚的温暖，又被随时致命的危险所困扰。

他偶尔会被噩梦惊醒，但是睁开眼睛，史蒂夫就躺在自己身边：这不是梦。史蒂夫总是像一束光一样，引领他往出口走去。

冬日战士……他自嘲地哼笑了一声。冰刃一样锋利的杀人机器，快要融化在这灼热致命的阳光下。他再次闭上双眼，感受着这足以融化他整个生命的温度。现在，他不再是冬日战士，不再是那个活在冰天雪地中的暗杀者了。

 

冬兵动了动身子，往旁边的史蒂夫再挪近一点，把对方整个人捞进了怀里。看起来，昨晚让史蒂夫累坏了——他没有彻底清醒过来，呆在巴基的身边让他很放松——史蒂夫下意识地回搂住对方的腰，把脑袋往男人的胸前靠。  
冬兵的嘴角不可控制地勾起。他紧紧箍住史蒂夫，恨不得把对方揉进自己的胸膛。

房间的窗户并没有完全关上。

清晨微弱的阳光慢慢渗透进来，房间里的一切都蒙上了一层柔和的光。从外面吹进来的风轻轻拂过那一面墙，微微吹起的纸张交叠着发出清脆的声音。

临近清爽夏日的感觉，消融了整个漫长的寒冬。

 

“……好热。”史蒂夫被巴基勒得有点透不过气。他皱着眉翻了个身，背对着男人继续闭上眼睛。

冬兵又往史蒂夫凑过去，前胸紧紧贴着对方光裸的背部。他动了动胯部，已经彻底精神起来部位磨蹭着史蒂夫仍然湿润的穴口，随后几乎是毫无阻碍地顶了进去。

“唔……嗯？”仍未睡醒的金发男人不自觉地发出了甜糯的声音，向上拖的尾音非常可爱。

没有被橡胶隔开的交缠让冬兵的感觉更强烈。他用金属臂轻轻抬起史蒂夫的左腿，把自己整个人嵌进去，重重地撞击着身前健美的躯体。

这下史蒂夫可彻底醒了。他整个人简直要被撞到床板上，肉体间交缠的声音充斥在这个清晨的安静房间中，史蒂夫觉得自己快热得疯掉。

“巴基……”史蒂夫在这毫不留情的索求中，费劲地转身，直接被冬兵侧搂着疼爱，“这太深了……唔！”

冬兵干脆堵住了他的嘴巴，着迷地舔咬金发男人丰润的下唇。他拿起一个枕头垫在床头，防止史蒂夫因为他的顶弄而撞到床板上，然后更大幅度地分开对方的腿，反复深入那个窄小柔软的入口。因为昨晚的性爱而仍然柔软湿润的肠壁紧紧绞住冬兵的性器。他硬得发疼，在这灼热的环境下几乎忍不住要射的冲动。

他们互相啃咬着对方的鼻尖和下巴，呼出来的热气让整个空间的温度变得更加滚烫。虽然从背后攻入会让双方都觉得更直接更舒服，那个角度也更容易摩擦到让两人兴奋的敏感处。但是比起单纯身体上的享受，正面看着对方因为自己而性欲高涨的脸，有时候会让他们更加兴奋起来。

比起失去记忆时更倾向于侵略和占有的冬兵，恢复了巴基一部分性格的男人在床上让史蒂夫更加神魂颠倒。带点甜腻的亲吻和坏心眼的调情，史蒂夫知道这个男人确实有让半个布鲁克林为他倾倒的资本。

“说什么呢，你拥有整个美国。”

男人亲吻着他的额头。

……看来今天早上也不用下床了。

 

**

 

“你和你的女朋友现在怎么样？”

山姆好几天没在老地方见到史蒂夫了。虽然他们并没有约好，但总是差不多时候、差不多地点的默契，史蒂夫却连着好几天没有出现，一时间让他有点不习惯。

“好得很。”史蒂夫弯下腰，绑好松掉的鞋带，“把话说开了之后，很多问题就迎刃而解了。”

山姆笑笑。他刚刚跑完一圈，气还是有那么点喘，“打算什么时候介绍她给你的朋友们认识一下？”

“……凡事都需要有个循序渐进的过程。”史蒂夫似乎想到什么有趣的事情，自个儿偷着乐得笑了，“那个家伙太火辣了。暂时还不知道他们能不能和睦相处。不过，总会好起来的。”

“你终于找到让你开心的事情了？”

“是的。在让自己开心的人身边，做什么都是开心的事情。”金发的男人又准备开始跑新的一圈，“我喜欢他，所以无论和他做什么都让我快乐。”

“祝你好运。”山姆看着史蒂夫渐渐跑远的背影，似乎自己也被对方的快乐感染了。他现在的心情也变得无比轻松，打算一个人去看场电影什么的。

他转头往来的地方走去，一边哼着歌——嗯？

Sam突然想到了什么。

史蒂夫刚刚用了个“他”？

 

**

 

找了个周末，史蒂夫决定去看望佩姬。带上巴基。

冬兵本来只打算陪史蒂夫到门口，毕竟对于要和史蒂夫曾经有过一小段的女人见面，他的心情还是隐隐有些微妙。莎朗给史蒂夫开门的时候被他背后的冬兵吓了一跳。但她还是很识趣地找了个借口出门去了，把空间留给他们。

佩姬还是老样子。虽然躺在床上，但是精神不错。聊天的时候偶尔会把时间和地点混淆，但被她清醒地称呼为“巴恩斯中士”的时候，冬兵觉得自己的鼻子有点酸。

从头到尾，他几乎没说过几句话——他们还是当初的容颜，但那个女人已经老了。他和她都一样在心底深爱着史蒂夫，但是残酷的时间让她失去了和自己竞争的机会。也许这是她人生中唯一的一个遗憾。

 

“巴基？”看着身边走神的男人，史蒂夫有点担心。

在看望过佩姬之后，史蒂夫和冬兵沿着河道散步回去。天色渐渐暗下来，这个时间的河畔并没有太多人，冬兵可以不用再小心翼翼地遮掩他的金属手臂。

“想起过去的那些事情之后，我曾经有一段时间，觉得自己一无所有。”

史蒂夫停下脚步，看着身边眼神有些落寞的男人。冬兵回看着他，但是并没有史蒂夫担心的那种绝望的感觉，只是慢慢开口，似乎只是在陈述别的事情，“死去的亲人，找不回来的战友，移情别恋的情人。被时代所遗弃，连曾经的信仰也被杀戮取代。”

“我的双手沾满了鲜血。无数次我想告诉自己，不过是名单上那几十个名字而已，但没人比我更清楚，那些名字后面的牵连……甚至，他们活着能够拯救的人远远比我预计更多，他们之中或许还有人能够改变这个世界……对于这些事情，我无法原谅自己，一生也不能够。”

冬兵转开头，看着平静的河面。

史蒂夫看不到他的表情。但他知道，一直都知道。

“史蒂夫，现在，就只剩下这样的我了。”

冬兵无比清楚，那个形象光辉高大的詹姆斯·巴恩斯已经永远成为了过去。他拥有过辉煌的时候，也背负着沉痛的事实。

两个截然不同的部分，都属于他。

“巴基，我们没有能力回到过去，改变已成为现实的历史。”史蒂夫稍微低下头，脑袋靠着男人的背，“我们所能够抓住的，只有现在，或者是未来。我们每作出一个决定，都会让事情往截然不同的方向走去。每一次选择，都成为了历史的分岔口。”

“每一个我们所在的现在，都会变成未来的历史。既然上帝给了我们弥补的机会，我们可以的。巴基，和我一起战斗，好吗。”

 

史蒂夫轻轻拥住深棕色头发的男人，把他环在怀里，就如七十年前巴基对他做的一样。以前，每当他脆弱的时候，巴基就会什么都不说，静静给他一个拥抱——那时候，他只有巴基可以依靠。现在他们成为了彼此最强壮坚实的后盾、可以放松撒娇的唯一。

“我爱的，不仅仅是七十年前的那一个永远光芒四射的你，而是我眼前这一个、经历过风雨之后变得更成熟、更有魅力的这个男人。”

冬兵觉得有什么涌上了眼眶。他强忍住要流泪的冲动，转过来看着史蒂夫。

对方的眼睛像是蔚蓝的海洋，仿佛要把人吸进去一般的柔软，让身在其中的泳者不由自主地沉溺，放佛回到了神的怀抱。那里面，是包容，是理解，是无尽的爱。他感觉自己所犯下的一切罪孽，都在那双眼眸里面尽数消弭。对方朝他伸出了双手，把他紧紧拥进怀中。冬兵觉得，这就是他最后的救赎。

除了史蒂夫的身边，他不想去任何地方。

在没有人经过的河道边，夜幕悄悄地降临，点点路灯已经亮起。

两人紧紧拥抱在一起，天地间放佛只剩下他们彼此。

冬兵在模糊间想到，这大概是神的旨意——让他们的时光被荒凉的雪原冰封停滞，最后在这个充满阳光的时代下消融，继续他们没有完成的生命。

夜幕把一切都隐去，只有他们在这里，照亮了彼此。

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

 

 

“一个同性恋超级英雄。”

托尼的表情略浮夸，简直像在表演话剧一样，“简直和美国史上首个黑人总统一样，具有划时代的意义。让我们为平等自由的美利坚合众国欢呼。”

天下并没有密不透风的墙，史蒂夫和冬兵的事情很快就让复仇者们知道了。史蒂夫虽然没有主动对谁说出口，但也并没有打算遮遮掩掩。他大方地承认了他们之间的关系。

早已知情的娜塔莎和弗瑞并没有特别的表示，但简单的祝福却让史蒂夫的心里暖暖的。淡定的班纳博士和见怪不怪的克林特也第一时间表达了自己的理解和支持。索尔则莫名地欣赏这个陌生的男人，并且表示有机会一定要和他喝上一杯——来自外星的神和前苏维埃战士——谁要和他们一摊？加上怎么也喝不醉的队长，这几个家伙的酒量可不是开玩笑的。寇森虽然心情复杂，但是作为无条件支持队长的忠实拥趸，他也很快就接受了这个事实。

如果说还有谁反应比较大，那就只有托尼了。

被佩帕狠狠剜了一眼，托尼不以为然地撇撇嘴：“你打算让他加入？”

史蒂夫并没有因为托尼的评论而感到任何不快，对于面前这个刀子嘴豆腐心的队友，他对于对方的嘲弄习以为常。他知道眼前的这个人虽然总是第一时间逮住机会挖苦别人，但是往往也最护短。

“其实，暂时并没有什么计划。”史蒂夫摇摇头，“至于巴基加不加入，或者他要去哪里，真正做决定的是他自己。”

“那你自己有什么打算？”

“先放个假。”史蒂夫有些拽拽地挑眉，做完这个表情之后他自己也笑了。

托尼决定起诉他盗用了自己的专属表情，“我还是不太喜欢那家伙，不过，你喜欢就好。”

史蒂夫感激地看着对方。他知道无论如何，托尼也会尊重他的决定。

“既然失业了，只要你们愿意，随时来史塔克大楼这里找我。”托尼最后和史蒂夫握了握手，和对方告别：史蒂夫决定先和巴基好好放松一段时间，他们打算回去布鲁克林转转，然后找点事情干。

“谢谢你。不过我想，我们可以的。”

 

**

 

“他们都知道了？”

晚上在家计划着短途出行的时候，史蒂夫说起下午去见过托尼的事情，冬兵突然问了这么一句。

他和史蒂夫各占了客厅长条形沙发的一端，面对面地挨着沙发两端的扶手，手里拿着一本书，一边说着要回去布鲁克林走走的事情。两人修长的双腿在沙发上纠缠着，动作虽然暧昧，但是此刻并没有半分情色的意味。在昏黄的灯光下有点温情的感觉。

史蒂夫很享受此刻，跨越了大半个世纪，他终于找回来幼年时家的感觉。

要是有只小狗在隔壁趴着那就更完美了——他决定等回来后和巴基商量一下这个问题。

史蒂夫和他介绍了一番自己的队友们，也把他对每个人的想法都对巴基说了一遍。冬兵并没有和他们直接见面，但是这不影响他们互相认识彼此，“是的。他们人都不错，有机会去见见他们怎样？”

“霍华德的儿子跟他很像。”冬兵想了想，开口，“感觉有点轻浮，但实际上重情重义，是个难得的天才，也是个很有魅力的家伙。”

“原来你对他评价那么高。”史蒂夫的好奇心被成功勾起来了，他想知道对方眼中的世界是怎样的，“说说别的人？”

“那个会变成绿色大块头的家伙……强得可怕。”想起曾经被浩克打翻，冬兵还是心有余悸，“拿着锤子的家伙让我感觉不错，在河边的时候我就这么觉得了。拿箭的家伙也挺厉害。那个女人……虽然我不怎么喜欢，但是她也有她的优点。只能说，你有一群好队友。”

“那么我呢？”史蒂夫更好奇了。

冬兵撇了撇嘴，一副受不了的样子。他扔掉手里的书，半躺着从沙发上撑起身来，趴到对面的史蒂夫身上，和他交换了一个缠绵的吻。

对方霸道的亲吻，和眼里毫不掩饰的灼热眼神，让史蒂夫知道自己这个问题有多白痴。

“你？完美。”

 

**

 

七十年后的布鲁克林已经不再是过去的样子。不再肮脏、混乱，也不再是过去拥有极高犯罪率的地方。城区建设变得更加有规划，街道上人们的脸上也洋溢着幸福。来自世界各地的移民让整个布鲁克林区的文化变得更多种多样，是以往的史蒂夫和巴基从没有见过的景象。

“那栋房子居然拆了。”史蒂夫有些失望。

虽然那栋房子给他留下的印象并没有太好，但那里毕竟承载了很多关于他俩的回忆：两人曾经躺在老旧的沙发上聊到天亮，也试过整个假期蹲在史蒂夫的家里涂涂画画。过去，史蒂夫不仅把钥匙藏在砖头底下，还曾经塞在花盆底和邮箱里面。但每一次都能被巴基找出来。如果夜晚史蒂夫要出门，巴基必定跟在身边，就像看护孩子一样，这种明显把对方当成弱者的行径经常把史蒂夫惹得够呛。

两人一边慢慢散步，看着和过去不同的景色，一边有一搭没一搭地说着话。

那时候的韦拉扎诺海峡大桥还没建成，他们错过了布鲁克林最标示性建筑的崛起——他们错过了很多事情，包括赢得了战争、包括总统遇刺、甚至是震惊全世界的恐怖袭击，也包括了平常人生活中很多的幸福琐事。

“噢，我可没错过苏联解体。”冬兵拿着两杯汽水，把其中一杯递给靠在栏杆上的史蒂夫，“那时候我还不记得自己是个美国佬。”

史蒂夫笑着拍了一下对方的肩膀，“你第一次看见我的时候也还不记得我是谁呢，不过能够这样接住我的盾的家伙，也就只有你。”

想起那次的见面，冬兵勾了勾嘴角，拉起史蒂夫继续往前走。

路过教堂的时候，他们不约而同地停下脚步。里面是一对新人在举行婚礼。

开放式的教堂被布置得充满了幸福的感觉，浅色的薄纱和气球，教堂外面的花圃被不同颜色的鲜花点缀，空气中弥漫着属于喜悦的香气。小花童们拎着手里绑着粉色丝带的花篮，一边在草坪上奔跑，一边撒着篮子里面的花瓣互相嬉闹。来宾们一边交谈着，一边小心看护着孩子们不让他们撞翻那些装满蛋糕和糖果的小桌子。

仪式似乎并没有在教堂内进行，在外头的草坪上搭了一个小小的舞台，让请来的乐队在花圃旁边为婚礼伴奏。不少路过的游客也情不自禁地拿起相机拍下这一切，史蒂夫和冬兵对视一眼，决定跟着大家一起进去看看。

草坪上布置给来宾的椅子并没有全满，大家都坐在那里边说着话，等待着新娘的入场。阳光撒在草地上，给所有人都蒙上了一层金灿灿的光芒，连站在台上的神父和等待着自己新娘的新郎，也不由得眯起了眼睛。

当伴娘们和伴郎们手挽着手经过花拱门的时候，混在人群中的冬兵牵住了隔壁的史蒂夫。并不担心被别人看见，史蒂夫会意，笑着和他十指紧扣。两人交握着的手掌传来的热度，让冰冷的金属手臂似乎也感觉到了温暖。

新人们起誓的时候，来宾们都沸腾了起来，开怀大笑着为他们鼓掌。

冬兵趁机伸过头去，凑到金发男人的耳边，用只有史蒂夫能听到的音量说着，“今天，我要向史蒂夫·罗杰斯起誓，我永远不会再偷偷藏起他的盾牌，即使它很碍眼。”

“我保证在理发前会征求史蒂夫·罗杰斯的意见，必要的时候会和他一起留复古的发型；我会乖乖洗碗，不会借机捏碎盘子只是为了和他上超市而妨碍他和朋友去健身……”

“我会爱着史蒂夫 Rogers一辈子，永远不再独自离开。”

史蒂夫觉得自己的眼眶有些泛红，但是他忍住了，“你还没保证永远不再在我洗澡的时候闯进浴室。”

“噢，不……”冬兵捏了捏史蒂夫的鼻子，“这个我可不能答应你。”

当神父宣布新郎可以亲吻新娘的时候，史蒂夫坏心眼地在冬兵的脸颊上亲了一下。冬兵一把按住史蒂夫的脑袋，给了金发男人一个几乎让他窒息的吻。周围的人们都在为新人欢呼，几乎没有人注意到他们。

唇分后，史蒂夫有些气息不稳地问隔壁的男人，“准备好跟随美国队长一起度过你的下半辈子了吗。”

“不，不是跟随。”冬兵牵起史蒂夫，他们打算再去附近转转，看看曾经喜欢的那家店还在不在那里，“我永远都在。”

他们的身影越走越远，最后消失在阳光下的街角。

 

**

 

“……都结束了，弗瑞已经把一切都公之于众。”

“是他所知道的一切。”西崔克尔男爵的半边圆框眼镜闪着冰冷的光，他并不关心神盾局变成怎样。从一开始，他就对这些杂事毫不在意，“神盾局，九头蛇——一个硬币的两面，现在已经没关系了。我们手头上的东西，价值远远超过他们的想象。”

齐塔瑞人的权杖在他们手里。

还有那对双胞胎。

“那我们下一步应该怎么办？”

男爵看了一眼问他话的人，示意对方跟他一起走，“我们可以把全世界那些为九头蛇效力的机构，都交给美国队长和他那些五颜六色的朋友……”

他们走在昏暗的走廊上，经过各种各样看似荒谬的仪器和枪械，还有忙碌着的技术人员。这里和冬兵曾经呆过的那个基地有着异曲同工的相似。

“那个士兵……”最后，男爵在一扇门前站定，看了看自己背后疑惑的对方。他冷笑着戴上手套，按了几下密码盘，面前的门自动打开。

站在背后的男人打了个冷颤，门后寒冷的温度让他觉得浑身结冰。他硬着头皮，跟着对方走进了那个密闭的空间。

一整排统一式样的冷冻舱静静排列在墙壁两侧。他一步步走过去，每一个冷冻舱里面都躺着一个闭上眼睛的士兵，男性居多，但是也有几个为数不多的女性。

“皮尔斯最有意义的作品们。”男爵经过这些活像冰棺一样的机器，往最里面走去，“最近又新来了一个。”

他的脚步停在最后的一个冷冻舱前。里头的男人拥有刚毅的外表，深棕色的眉毛和头发蒙上了一层薄薄的冰霜。里头的士兵闭上眼睛毫无知觉，却依然紧皱着眉头。脸上的疤痕让他看起来更凶悍了。

“我欣赏他。”男爵想起他们打捞仪器的时候顺便救起来的这个家伙，“他会取代那个叛变的家伙，成为九头蛇新的、最勇猛的士兵。”

他又看了两眼，转身出去。背后的男人被眼前数量不少的冷冻舱群震惊到了，他匆忙瞥了一眼最后那个家伙的名牌，急忙跟着对方离开。

 

……布洛克·朗姆洛。

他记住了这个士兵的名字。

 

【全文完】

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 正文完结  
> * 后面3章是番外


	31. 番外·钥匙

 

 

大概是某一天，史蒂夫发现了一个很严重的问题：那就是除了他自己，没有人在意他家的门。

先不说弗瑞那次是怎么潜入他的公寓，也不说特殊情况下被莎朗一枪打爆的门锁。有一次史蒂夫和巴基购物完回家，打开门，就见到娜塔莎咬着口香糖在他家的客厅里面翻杂志。

“没人在家，我也不想呆站在门外等，所以我就进来了。”娜塔莎翘着二郎腿如是说。

所以当索尔从天而降，敲了敲史蒂夫家玻璃窗的时候，史蒂夫除了扔掉手里的书，只能够学山姆那样夸张地大喊一声“噢！我的天！”——好吧，他终于明白Sam当时的感受了——并且默默地打开窗户让对方进来。

但是，最令史蒂夫所不能忍的是，巴基出门从来不带钥匙，但是他总有办法进来。

例如撬门锁，或者，翻窗户。

包括有一次史蒂夫提早了回家，他眼睁睁看着对方撬开了他家的门——见鬼，那家伙居然连门铃都不试着按一下。他给巴基的钥匙总是静静地躺在桌子上，似乎没有被使用过。

史蒂夫决定就这个问题和巴基好好谈谈。

“抱歉……史蒂夫，我不知道你原来在意这个。”

冬兵搂住史蒂夫的腰——那里的完美曲线令他爱不释手。他把鼻尖埋在对方耳后的金发里，嗅着对方沐浴后特有的清香。史蒂夫双臂环住冬兵的脖子，同样把自己的脑袋窝在男人的肩膀处，“我不是怪你，巴基。只是，这是我们共同的家，我不希望你总是像一个外人一样闯进来。”

“我有将近七十年没用过钥匙了……好吧，我下次会注意的。”冬兵拨了拨自己洗完澡后仍有些湿的头发，把额前的刘海全部往后梳，简单地扎在脑后，露出光洁的额头。

真是见鬼的性感。史蒂夫默默在心里激动了一把。

“上次让你带钥匙，你也是这么说的。”史蒂夫皱起眉头，突然记起来上次巴基翻墙进来被别人看见了，对方还给他报了警。

“但是你总是把这件事忘在脑后。我决定，如果下次再让我发现你没用钥匙进门，我必须采取惩罚措施。”

冬兵实在是受不了史蒂夫说话的时候，那红润饱满的双唇总是在自己眼里那样色情地一张一合，让他压根没留意史蒂夫到底说了些什么：他满脑子都是如何堵上史蒂夫的嘴巴，然后把眼前这个男人吃干抹净。

“明白了，我的好队长……”冬兵撩起对方的T恤，把金发的男人推倒在床上，“下次我会记住带钥匙的，所以，现在可以·开·门·了吗？”

 

**

 

糟了。今天又忘了带钥匙。

冬兵站在门外，有些犹豫要怎么开门。

等史蒂夫回家？那么他就会知道自己忘记带钥匙的事实。撬门？如果门锁有哪里不对劲史蒂夫一定会马上看出来的。爬窗户？见鬼，史蒂夫出门前把所有窗户都锁严实了。

冬兵低着头，撩起遮住前额的半长棕发，在门外来回踱步。今天史蒂夫被山姆邀请去参加一个关于退役老兵如何调整自我的交流会，如果结束后和那些家伙去喝一杯的话，大概会很晚才回来。那么，他也没有办法装作偶然同一时间回家而不用拿钥匙出来开门了。

冬兵有些烦躁地一脚踢开了门前的地毯。金属摩擦过硬木地面的清脆声音让冬兵注意到了脚下的那个东西：是一把钥匙。

“……”

冬兵弯下腰，把地上的钥匙捡起来，拿在手里，翻来覆去。七十年了，他一直没有可以用到钥匙的机会。

现在，他的家在这里。

 

如果他推开门，就可以看见布置得很温馨的房间。客厅里堆满了他们喜欢的书，即使是放着老旧的唱片也不会有人嘲笑他们土气。两支牙刷都挤在同一个杯子里，他们用着同样的剃须膏和洗发水沐浴露，尽管这样，身体上还是残留着对方的味道。史蒂夫开始学着做一些复杂一点的菜，他说既然家里有两个人，就不能再用简单的沙拉和三明治打发晚饭。他们试过差点把整个厨房炸掉，然后两人再也不敢碰那个烤箱。

吃过晚饭他们也许就会窝在沙发上看租来的碟子，补那些他们错过的电影：偶尔他们也会到电影院去，不过冬兵实在是不喜欢爆米花，因为每次史蒂夫都是一手抱着爆米花桶一手拿着吃，看得津津有味，冬兵实在找不到机会像别的情侣一样在黑暗中牵着对方的手。他们会因为对方的每一个冷笑话开怀大笑，会拿错对方扔在地上的同一款内裤，会坏心眼地从对方的口里抢走一半的食物。

冬兵觉得自己以前拿来哄女孩子的招数在史蒂夫面前完全没有任何用途，那个金发的男人总会让他神魂颠倒，让他快要忘掉所有耍浪漫的小手段和心眼，除了疯狂地占有他，没有别的选项。

他们拥有了一个家。

 

冬兵看着手里的东西，发誓这是自己最后一次不带钥匙出门。

他不需要任何钥匙就轻易地走进了史蒂夫的心，那个男人最柔软、最毫无防备的一切都留给了他。史蒂夫那么多年来都没有变过。是的，他总有办法找到史蒂夫藏起来的钥匙，因为他从来都没有真正藏起来过。就像冬兵知道他的一切，因为史蒂夫从未对他有任何的遮掩和隐瞒。

冬兵把钥匙插进门锁，轻轻拧开了门。

 

**

 

史蒂夫没想到自己会这么倒霉。他翻遍了整个口袋，都没能找到自己的钥匙。他的生活一直都很有规律，什么东西会放在哪里他总是一清二楚。他印象中自己并没有把钥匙乱扔在别的地方。

可他现在就是找不到。

 

史蒂夫记起来自己在地毯下放了一把备用钥匙，但是他同样找了半天，都没有见到那把钥匙的踪影。他敲了敲门，没人回应。里头也并没有亮着灯，巴基大概不在家。

等巴基回来？那么那家伙肯定会挪揄自己忘记带钥匙这件事情。史蒂夫干不出撬门这件事情，所以，他只能选择爬窗。噢，美国队长回家要爬窗。超级英雄的生活总是这么波澜壮阔。

他记得自己留了一手，并没有把卧室的窗锁紧：实际上他也不舍得把忘记带钥匙的巴基关在外面，但是他当然更希望对方能够乖乖拿着钥匙。

史蒂夫轻手轻脚地攀上公寓的外墙，往自家卧室的窗口摸去。

 

“看来有个坏孩子忘了带钥匙。”

史蒂夫正准备推开卧室的窗，被突然的声音吓了一跳，差点松手掉了下去。冬兵眼疾手快地抓住史蒂夫，一把把对方拉了进来。

“我快要被你吓死了……”史蒂夫大口大口喘着气，“既然你在家，刚刚你怎么不开门？”

“别扯开话题。”冬兵拉起瘫坐在地上的史蒂夫。

“我记得有人说过，没带钥匙的人需要接受惩罚？嗯？”

 

**

 

“我说了，不许碰那里。”

冬兵抓住史蒂夫企图触碰自己阴茎的手，一个用力挺腰，把史蒂夫差点要咽下去的呻吟逼得从紧闭的唇缝中漏了出来。

“……唔……让我射……”

史蒂夫难受极了。男人粗长的硬物正在他的体内摩擦着令他最兴奋的位置，每一次挺动都能够戳到那个令人心痒痒的部分。前列腺被挤压的快感逐渐累积，他只需要稍微摩擦一下自己前方硬得不行的性器，就能射出来。但是冬兵偏偏不让他碰。

“这是惩罚。”对方这样说。

“巴基……”史蒂夫睁开水雾迷蒙的眼睛，用带着点恳求的目光看着在他身上的男人，企图让对方解除这个无形的禁锢，“让我碰一下？就一下……”

冬兵置若罔闻。他只是不断地用力持续撞击着身下的金发男人，看着自己的囊袋把对方的结实的臀瓣撞得一片红。已经变得湿漉漉的穴口吞食着自己的硬物，一旦稍微离开一点，马上又会被贪心地吸进去。冬兵让对方的脚掌撑在自己的胸膛前：史蒂夫整个身子和大腿几乎被翻折起来，冬兵可以从他的角度看到金发男人毫无防备的后穴正在接纳自己的凶器。

“试试能不能直接射出来？”冬兵扶着史蒂夫的腰，从上方直直地往下干着身下的男人，几乎要把对方钉在床上。

史蒂夫正处于一种极度舒服又极度难受的地步——肠道被撑开，灼热的硬物在不断碾压着自己体内的敏感点，他能够感觉到自己的性器已经开始大量分泌出前列腺液，但没有外物的直接刺激他很难射出来。

“唔、唔……嗯！”

他快要压抑不住自己的声音，只能无力地承受着男人的撞击。

冬兵看着身下的人紧皱起眉头，咬着唇，发出无意义的轻哼。他的汗水划过背部肌肉的沟壑，滴落到史蒂夫的身上，和对方的混合在一起，让史蒂夫整个人看起来湿漉漉的，像是刚从水里捞起来一样。冬兵的动作越来越快，他能感觉到史蒂夫敏感的穴口不断收缩，内壁紧紧绞住他的硬物——那是对方准备要射的前兆——他决定不再捉弄史蒂夫了，金属手臂握住了对方的性器。

“啊……！”

史蒂夫几乎是被触碰的一瞬间，就马上就射了出来。前方的硬物不断抖动着，乳白色的星星点点喷到了结实的胸膛，随着史蒂夫大口大口的喘息从胸肌的凹陷处滑落。冬兵也差不多在同一时间射了出来。史蒂夫在意识朦胧中能够感受到，内壁受到几股断断续续的热浪冲刷。液体充盈在体内，最后随着对方的抽出而流出穴口。

冬兵喘着气，吻上了史蒂夫的额头。史蒂夫环抱着男人的裸背，任由对方把全部重量都压到他的身上。

“说是惩罚，其实你也很享受吧？”

冬兵和史蒂夫甜腻腻地接了个吻。他翻身躺在史蒂夫的旁边，手指把玩着史蒂夫的金发。

史蒂夫弯起嘴角，往巴基身边靠了靠，安心地闭上眼睛。

 

冬兵看着怀里的情人带着满足的表情沉沉睡去：他不会告诉对方，其实是他把钥匙藏起来了。

……打死他也不会说的。

 

 


	32. 番外·What’s your number

 

 

史蒂夫花了将近一个小时才意识到跟巴基上电影院是一个错误。

一个非常大的错误。

 

事情是这样的：那天史蒂夫在一家画廊里面偶遇陪佩帕来挑选装饰画的托尼。寒暄了几句之后，史蒂夫有些不好意思地向那个大名鼎鼎的花花公子询问起关于“约会”的建议。

说实在话，他和巴基两个大男人的同居生活大抵也就是那样子，和普通情侣会做的事情没多大差别（除了那些人不需要时刻待命拯救世界），他俩也会去外面吃吃饭，或者散散步，逛个超市什么的。虽然史蒂夫对目前安逸的生活状态表示很满意，但是他又担心因为缺乏激情而让对方觉得自己无趣。

“关于约会的建议？”蓄着性感胡子的富豪皱起了眉头。看着队长发窘的脸，托尼叹了一口气，“你不能在对待一个男人的时候用对待一个女人一样的手法。”

“……我当然没把他当女人看的意思。”史蒂夫很不好意思把这些事情拿出来征求别人的意见，但是他想做得更好，“我只是想征求一下建议，你知道，我在这方面一窍不通……我不想让他觉得我还是当年的老古板。”

“约会无非就是在有情调的地方吃顿饭，然后驾车去兜兜风，看场有意思的电影，或者逛个街什么的，形式来来去去也就这么几种，你们都没试过吗？”

托尼回想起自己在安定下来之前的风流史，他觉得自己成功的最大部分还是因为他卓越的调情能力、风趣的话语和精明的头脑，跟他带那些姑娘们去哪里、干什么，并没有特别大的关系。他的个人魅力简直爆表，托尼忍不住要称赞一下自己：哪怕他兜里一分钱没带，他还是能够凭着自己的脸和一张嘴把场上的女人迷倒。但这个放在队长身上，显然暂时没办法实现。

在他看来，美国队长泡妞只能靠脸，一开口，姑娘们都退避三舍。

“既然对方是个大男人，你也不必特意去买束花什么的，不过，礼物很重要，至于送什么、什么场合送，就得投其所好。队长，我知道你对于甜言蜜语这部分并不在行，但偶尔也要说些对方爱听的话。”

史蒂夫点点头，实际上，他心里想的却是另一回事。

因为巴基特殊的身体原因（他那无比显眼的金属手臂），他们甚至不方便光天化日之下在运动场上打一场球。如果硬要穿着长袖外套，在这个炎热的夏天显然也会引来很多人的侧目，更何况是两个长得相当英俊的高大男人。两个大男人去高级餐厅吃饭太显眼太刻意。兜风……巴基绝对不乐意坐在他的哈雷后面，但一旦让他掌车的话说不定会把把手也给扭下来。逛街的话，他们除了偶尔去超市大采购，平时也没什么可以买的，还得随时担心别人认出他们。

想来想去，还是上电影院这个建议最符合实际。

“谢了，托尼。”

托尼看着一脸兴致勃勃离去的史蒂夫，心里莫名觉得对方绝对会把事情搞砸。

至少，事情肯定不会按照他的想法发展。

 

**

 

两人在挑选要看的电影的时候产生了分歧。

史蒂夫想看新上映的一部政治题材的片子，而冬兵则对隔壁那部爱情喜剧产生了兴趣。当然最后也是史蒂夫妥协的节奏。确实，在约会的时候看那么严肃的电影实在是太没情趣了，史蒂夫决定听对方的。但是他不能接受对方想看那部电影的原因是：男主角长得像他。

“床伴逐个数（注*1），这个名字听起来就很有趣。”冬兵咬着汽水吸管，“真的，史蒂夫，我不是因为觉得男主角长得和你有点像才选这个。”

史蒂夫盯着海报上男人的脸……好吧，确实有那么一点点像自己。他们买了电影票，拿着汽水（这回巴基坚决不要爆米花），进了电影院。

 

电影开场五分钟后，冬兵觉得自己犯了个错误。那时候史蒂夫还没意识到这是一个错误，他正喝着汽水津津有味地盯着屏幕。

那个男一号的脸真的太他妈像史蒂夫了。太他妈的像了。其相似程度让冬兵忍不住在心里默默骂了粗口。所以当男一号只拿了条毛巾遮住重点部位出场的时候，冬兵觉得自己脑子里面有根线突然断裂：他仿佛看见史蒂夫就这样全裸着走进了全场观众的眼里。

“巴基！”

史蒂夫压低声音，喝止他隔壁的家伙“猥亵”他的举动。虽然影院并没有坐满，但是他仍然觉得有人会看到他的男友正在用手掌摩挲他的裤裆，“……你在干什么？”

冬兵一只手拿着汽水，他正沉默地咬着吸管。另一只手被史蒂夫拍了一下，暂停了动作，但仍然放在对方的裤裆处：幸亏之后的相当长一段时间男一号都没有露脸，他俩终于能够把注意力重新放在电影上。

史蒂夫非常不自在。暂且不管巴基还放在他裤裆上的那只手，电影里面充满性意味的台词让史蒂夫这个老古董脸红透了。不过，电影院里面光线昏暗，应该没人能够留意得到。

他拿余光瞟了瞟隔壁的男人，发现对方目不转睛地看着屏幕，史蒂夫只好跟着一起看起电影。

半个小时后，冬兵又在黑暗中捏了捏史蒂夫的裤裆：他看到那个脸长得和史蒂夫十分相似的家伙再次全裸出镜——还咬着一个该死的、充满性暗示意味的苹果。

史蒂夫差点一口汽水喷了出来，“你又——”

“我在确保你有穿衣服。”冬兵凑过来，低声在史蒂夫耳边说道。

史蒂夫抓住对方使坏的那只手，“专心点。”

冬兵耸耸肩，不再动作。

当看到男主角和女主角在球场的那场戏的时候，史蒂夫的裤子几乎要彻底报废：冬兵一把捏住了他的裆部，史蒂夫猝不及防，一口汽水喷了出来，把裤子给弄湿了。

冬兵把史蒂夫从座位上拉起来，扯着他到外面去，“去洗手间洗一下。”

史蒂夫并没有反对，他的半条牛仔裤几乎都被可乐染成了深蓝色，让他不得不想个办法。电影估计是看不成了，但是要怎么回去也是个问题。

……选择这部电影真是个错误。两人同时在心里这样想到。

 

所以，当冬兵把史蒂夫堵在厕所的最后一格的时候，史蒂夫终于意识到，这也许不是选择电影的问题：和他上电影院就是个错误。

“所以你可以告诉我，为什么你会随身携带这个。”

史蒂夫弓起后背，紧身T恤的下摆被捞到前胸处。他能够感觉到自己已经挺起来的乳头贴着厕所的门板，门板有些冰凉，让他整个人因为被刺激而战栗起来。湿了一半的裤子已经被对方脱了下来搭在门把上，史蒂夫扭头看着他的巴基嘴里咬着一个安全套，双手正在蹂躏着他挺翘的双丘。

“抬高点。”冬兵用手拍了拍史蒂夫圆润的臀，示意对方压低身子，让他更容易进入，“这叫有备无患。”

史蒂夫不可否认他对于接下来的事情有些期待，但是他的道德观念又让他陷入了矛盾之中。两个体格强壮的大男人挤在一个近乎密闭的厕格里面，仅仅是站在那里也几乎没什么移动的空间了。

这里是公众场所，不应该这么做。史蒂夫这样想着。但是当巴基把他推进来、并且脱下他的裤子的时候，他几乎没有反抗。

史蒂夫稍微踮起脚尖，在对方进入的时候，他能够感受到那根灼热的硬物隔着一层薄薄的塑料膜缓缓顶入他的体内。肠肉被挤压摩擦的感觉火辣辣的，他发出了一声难以忍耐的轻哼。这儿是电影院的洗手间，随时都有人会进来。只隔着一层并不太结实的门板，史蒂夫觉得自己快要被这个念头逼疯。

冬兵在等待史蒂夫适应的时候扳过对方的脸，和他接了个缠绵的吻。他先是轻轻触碰对方的唇，而后是舔吻着史蒂夫香甜的舌尖，更多的是吮吸对方的唇部和下巴，来回在那边舔舐着。史蒂夫迷上了这种感觉：平时在床上的时候，索吻的一方更多的是自己。冬兵爱死他这种反应了。

“我可以动了吗？”没等对方回答，冬兵已经缓缓开始挺动腰部，把自己深深撞进对方的体内。圆钝的顶端被塑料膜包裹着，一下又一下地撑开紧窄的内壁。

史蒂夫咬着自己的T恤下摆，竭力压抑住自己的声音。洗手间内除了他们似乎并没有其他人，史蒂夫能够听到肉体撞击的声音回荡在窄小的空间内。他忍住想要喘息呻吟的冲动，努力把所有的声音都吞进肚子里去。

已经挺得笔直的性器抵在门板上，随着身后男人的动作不停地摩擦着并不十分光滑的门板，一种别样的刺激让史蒂夫半个身子都酥麻起来。他握住自己的硬物，扭过头去向巴基索要了一个绵长的吻。唇分后，冬兵笑着亲了亲他的脸颊，“别急，我口袋里还有好几个呢。”

 

**

 

结果当然是电影没有看完。等他俩从洗手间里出来，第二场电影都开播了。

冬兵安慰起史蒂夫，“反正爱情喜剧的结局都那样，男女主角总会在一起的。”

史蒂夫耸耸肩，他并不是在意这个。他只想和巴基好好看一场电影浪漫一下。好吧，刚才那个也许比正正经经看场电影更浪漫刺激。

“走吧。”史蒂夫的裤子好不容易干了，虽然汽水渍还留在裤子上，不过已经不太明显，“我只是没想到一个长得像我的家伙也能勾起你的性欲。”

“不，你和他一点也不像。”在昏暗的路灯下，冬兵亲了亲对方的脸颊，“除了脸有那么一点点……你们的性格差太远了。”

史蒂夫开玩笑道，“说不定你更好那一口？”

“如果你肯诱惑我，我会很高兴的。可是你的经验和对方简直不能相比。对了，让我问个问题：你有几个老情人？”

史蒂夫蹙眉，他总觉得对方问这个的原因有些不怀好意，“……我拒绝回答这个问题。”

“那个家伙顶着一张和你相似的脸说，新的总是比旧的好（注*2），我有点妒忌了。坦白说，几个？”

史蒂夫看着对方的眼睛。冬兵就这样用充满期待的眼神看着他，瞳孔里倒映的只有他的身影。

“……从来只有你一个。”他瞄了瞄周围，似乎并没有什么人。他伸手拉住巴基的手，与对方十指紧扣，“一直就只有你。”

冬兵用力回抱着他。

他们在路灯下，就这样维持了这个动作将近五分钟，才依依不舍地分开。

“我还有一个问题。”两人继续散步回家，冬兵突然开口道。

“你说。”

“……那个经常跟你一起跑步的家伙，是个演员？”（注*3）

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*1：“What’s Your Number”是一部由美国队长扮演者Chris Evans担纲男一号的爱情喜剧。改编自小说“黛丽拉和她的20个前男友”。  
> 注*2：该电影里面男主角的一句台词，原句“New is always better than old”。  
> 注*3：猎鹰的扮演者Anthony Mackie在这部电影里面出演女主角前男友之一。

**Author's Note:**

> * 于2014年5月9日初发表在随缘居  
> 


End file.
